He Loves You (Yeah Yeah Yeah)
by Soupedaleee
Summary: Kim likes Jared. Jared is pretty much oblivious to her existence. That is until one chance day, when he comes back from an extended absence. Now things are different; now he needs to prove himself. He loves her. She must know that can't be bad, right? - Rated M.
1. Is Jared Okay?

**Disclaimer,** (for the entire _epic love_ story that is _H__e Loves You_) I don't actually own any of theses characters, they belong to S. Meyer, or the songs I use in my chapter playlists.

P.S, please read the long AN at the bottom.

**Chapter 1- Is Jared Okay?**

* * *

"Never gonna give you up. No matter how you treat me." - Never Gonna Give You Up, The Black Keys

* * *

Beautiful. Why does he have to be so freaking perfect?

I'm currently having flashbacks of my previous class. The one I am fortunate enough to have with the crush of my life, Jared Cameron. I'm so grateful that my teacher assigned my desk next to his.

He looks amazing today, like always, but for some reason I feel like he looks different. That's not that big of shocker though, because nowadays he grows more and more each day. If you compare how he looked at the beginning of the school year to now, you would seriously see a difference.

Anyway, I really do feel like lately there was something off about him. He is still smirking the way he usually does, still laughing with his buddies, still, to my dismay, flirting with girls. In the past year I have stared long and hard enough at him to call my self a _Jared_ _expert_, and this JE is declaring something wrong with him. Then again, he and I aren't best friends, we're hardly acquaintances, so I could very well be overreacting.

I tilt my head, praying I don't look too obvious, to get a better look at him from across the cafeteria. I have to look at him at least once during our lunch. I do it every day and never once does he look back at me.

The view is perfect from where I'm sitting. Jared is leaning against the far wall, with his muscular arm around one of the sleaziest girls I've ever had the displeasure of encountering. Her name is Lilly, such a sweet name for such a dirty girl, and she's been through at least twelve guys this year. The thought of her getting her grimy hands all over him makes me nauseous.

I often fantasize of what it would be like if I one day I got the courage to actually talk to him. Or if he one day talked to me. I always feel stupid afterwards though because I know very well that it's never going to happen.

We're too different. He and I are practically in different worlds.

For now, I guess I'm somewhat okay with the small amount of contact we've had in the past. He's asked me for a sheet of notebook paper a few times. And he asks me for a pencil every now and then. Once he asked if he could borrow my notes, only because the teacher made him, but I didn't have them.

I'm not sure if he knows my name or not. He probably does, but I'm probably wrong.

"Kimberly Anne!" Someone yells, freeing me from my depressing thoughts. "You know it's rude to space out on me like that?"

I take one last good look at Jared, and then turn my attention to my best friend, Jordy.

"Sorry." I apologize. I'm ashamed because once again I've been caught in the act. "What were you saying?"

He sighs. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" He doesn't even wait for my answer. "What am I going to do you my sweet, sweet Kimmy?"

I make a face at the nickname. Everyone knows I hate being called Kimmy, yet they insist on calling me that.

"Ooh, I have an idea. Why don't we get you a fake id and sneak off to Port Angeles for the weekend? You'll meet a hot, juicy guy and forget all about _him_."

"Jordy," Demi, another good friend, cuts in. "You suggest that at least once a month. Her answer will always be no!"

Jordy rolls his eyes. "Well it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Stop trying to peer-pressure her!"

"Excuse me, this is an A B convo, well at least it was before you rudely interrupted."

She sticks her tongue out at him and turns back to her boyfriend Robert. "Thanks for sticking up for me baby." She sarcastically tells him.

Before Rob can defend himself, Jordy speaks up. "Please, if he we're to stick up for you, chances are we'd end up in a nasty argument. Maybe even end our friendship." He looks at Demi in the eye with a straight face. "Do you want to be the Yoko that breaks up our beautiful friendship?"

She tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. "I can't even- I just can't with you sometimes."

"Babe," Rob called, "I'm going to get some more fries, want anything?"

"No thanks, baby." She gave a short peck on the lips.

"You guys are gross to watch." I mumbled. I had to admit, I was kind of jealous of Demi and Rob and their six-month relationship. It may not be a super long time, but everyone knows they've been in love with each other since eight grade. I still don't know why it took so long for them to make it "official".

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh please, we're cute and you know it."

I made a face, but she knew I was only kidding.

"Back to your Jared convo though. I think Jordy has the right idea."

I look at her like she's grown a second head. "You think I should get a fake id and sneak off to Port Angeles?"

"No! I think you should forget about him…"

"Oh."

Demi pats my hand. "I know it sounds a bit insensitive, but honey, it's not good to be so head-over-heals for this boy. You've been stuck on him for a year and nothing's happened yet. You have to move on and not spend your time thinking about someone who won't give you the time of day." She gives me a small but comforting smile. "You're so beautiful and you deserve so much better!"

I let her words sink in for a bit.

I can vaguely hear Jordy slowly clapping. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Sorry if I rained on your parade but…"

I sigh. "I get where you're coming from and I appreciate that you're looking out for me. It's going to take me a while to get over my crush though. Lord knows I've been trying for ages."

Jordy laughs. "Oh honey, it's more than a just a crush."

A loud thud comes from the other side of the table. It's Noah, late for lunch as usual. "Talking about Jared I see."

I have the urge to bang my head on the table. Does the entire school know about my infatuation with Jared? I honestly thought I was being smooth about it.

"Who else. Never mind that though, what happened to your face?" Jordy asks in horror.

She humorlessly laughs and begins arranging her lunch on the table. "I ran through the sprinklers earlier today and my makeup got smudged."

"And you've been walking around like that?"

"Yup. If I had super nice lashes like Kim Possible here, I wouldn't need to put all this shit on my eyes."

I roll my eyes. It's true though. My eyelashes are nice. They are the only good thing I inherited from my mother.

I remember that when I was five, mother would tell me that every time I bat my lashes, somewhere, in a tiny island far a way, a hurricane touches down ashore.

Thinking about my mom puts me in a sour mood.

After lunch Jordy and I head off to 5th period. Demi stays behind with Rob. I'm ninety-nine percent sure she isn't going to be joining us for class.

I take my seat next to Jordy at our usual table. This is our teacher's first year teaching, so she was naïve enough to let us sit where we wanted.

Almost the entire class is seated when Jared and two of his friends make it through the door. The sight of him nearly makes my heart stop. Getting over him seems impossible.

Jared sits down, three tables down from me, and puts his head down. He is frowning deeply. I hate that I can't go over and ask if he's okay.

I stare at him for a while and eventually he looks up. I look like a deer caught in headlights when our eyes meet. I whip my head away as fast as I can, but the damage is already done. Yeah, our eyes only met for two seconds, but now he knows. He knows that I was looking at him.

I'm still blushing furiously when the bell rings.

Mrs. Wells goes up in front of the room. "Today we will begin a new chapter…" She goes on to explain our assignment and also mentions a future project that we'll be working on soon.

Of course the entire class groans when they hear _project_.

I take a chance and glance at Jared. He isn't looking at me and I guess I'm okay with that. It means he didn't notice me gawking at him. And don't get me wrong, I'm relieved, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice _me_.

_And he never will._

With a small pang in my chest I open my book, and begin the assignment.

* * *

**To be continued...**

AN: If you've read this before you might, or possibly not, notice a few tweaks in the story. I started writing this in Feb. 2010 (it's 2013 now). I was younger then and had no idea what I was writing at times. I still don't… Anyway, I was reading this the other day and noticed that this story is a hot mess! So I'm definitely changing a few things, nothing too major though. I doubt anyone is still reading this b/c my updating has slacked for over a year.

If you are still reading this fic: enjoy this much "improved" version.

If you are new to this fic: HURRAY! Keep on reading my friend! Don't forget to comment :D

**Chapter Playlist -**

*****Never Gonna Give You Up - The Black Keys

*****Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey

*****Black Balloon - The Kills

*First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes

*Shooting the Moon - OK GO

*Popular Mechanics For Lovers - Beulah


	2. Potato Throwing Stories

**Chapter 2 - Potato Throwing Stories**

"Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends. Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends." - Super Rich Kids, Frank Ocean

* * *

When the long day was finally over I was so happy I could _almost_ skip my way home. Even though I was considered, by basically all my teachers, a good student, I felt like school was a pain in my ass. Still, I have perfect attendance and my grades are exceptional.

That makes me the pride and joy of my parents. I know that out of the five of us I am the favorite child. Not that I care what my parents think. Truthfully, I don't even call them _Mom_ and _Dad_ anymore. I think they stopped deserving that title when they changed from one day to the next. It was money that changed them, and I absolutely hate that.

My family and I are from La Push, born but not actually raised here. We lived here until I was about nine. One day my dad came home with good news. He said that he had been promoted at his job. The only problem was that it required us to move to Wyoming. Since I was nine so I didn't really care. We lived in Wyoming for five years. I didn't hate it there, but I didn't exactly like it either. That's why I was really exited when Dad announced we were coming back to La Push. His new office place was in Port Angeles, only an hour away. I figured he'd go in some days and work the rest from his office at home.

I imagined us moving back to our big house. I imagined what coming home everyday to a full house would be like. It sounded really nice, since mom and dad where always working. Usually it was only my siblings and I at home. Mom and Dad always left my two oldest brothers, Wesley and John, in charge of us (Geoerge, Many, and me) while they were out on business.

I was very disappointed that things didn't change when we moved back to La Push. I was even more than disappointed when Mom and Dad started renting a house in Port Angeles.

"Hey!" I yelled at my older sister Mandy when I spotted her in the parking lot. She was surrounded by her friends, mostly all guys.

That's how it's always been. Mandy always gets every guy's attention. She has tons of friends and even though her grades aren't half as good as mine, her teachers like her better than me. I hope that doesn't make me sound jealous because I'm not. I'm simply stating the obvious. I'm okay with the fact that she gets the attention and she is considered the "pretty sister" even though we could pass as twins. Truthfully, Mandy is more pleasant to be around. She is outgoing and a social butterfly, whereas I am painfully shy and cannot hold a conversation for long.

When she finally spotted me through the sea of students she said goodbye to her friends and rushed to me. As she came closer, I got a better look at her face. The tip of her nose was red and her hair was a mess, meaning that she had been out here in the cold windy weather for a while.

"Hey Kimmy." She smiled. Even though she was smiling her voice was tired. I thought that was kind of odd because Mandy always had energy. I tried to not overreact, because everyone is allowed to be tired, but I couldn't shake my sketchy feelings away.

We walked for five minutes, not speaking at all. Two minutes later I couldn't take it anymore. "Mandy, is something wrong? You're never this quiet."

She looked at me, and then took a deep breath. "I miss them."

Immediately I understood what she meant.

"Why?" I asked without looking at her, sounding harsher than I meant to.

Sensing her gaze on me, I looked up.

"You can't honestly tell me that you don't miss them too."

"As long as they're going to be status obsessed and fake, I won't miss them." I said confidently. It was the truth.

"Kim," she began. "You have to let it go. We all make-"

"No!" I yelled. "She forgot my name. Tell me Mandy, how does one manage to screw up their own kid's name?"

"Don't you think overreacting? People make mistakes! You can't hold it against Mom forever."

"Oh, it's more than the name thing and you know it! They're not the same anymore. All they care about is money and impressing their friends."

About two months ago, my parents came home for a whole weekend. When mom called to tell us and I assumed they were coming to visit us, but really it was to throw a party for dad's colleagues and mom's country club friends. When I went downstairs she called me over to meet her "best friend".

_"Loraine, honey, come meet my- oops." She giggled. "I meant to say Kimberly." She laughed again and her friend soon joined her. "Sorry, Kimberly. You know I sometimes I call you that. I always wanted to name you Loraine. Such a beautiful name."_

That wasn't true though. Loraine wasn't a beautiful name and she never in her life thought of naming me that. I had a feeling she only said that because she was trying to kiss up to the woman, since her name is Loraine.

My next actions came out of rage. I spotted a plate on the table in front of me, and without looking picked up the contents inside the plate, and threw it at my mother.

_She screamed, "My hair!"_

I didn't stick around after that. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. The next day my brother George informed me that I threw a potato at our mom. He high-fived me and said, _"Job well done, Kimmy." _My parents and I haven't had any contact since then. They think I have anger management problems. I don't really care though.

"You know, lately I've been thinking of going to live with them." Mandy mumbled, effectively bringing me back to the present.

"What?" I croaked out. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Maybe if I went to live them I could bring them back to how they were." She smiled. "I could, you know, save them."

"Oh." was all I could manage.

For a second I let myself believe like Mandy. For a tiny second I saw my real mom and dad, not the status obsessed people they were turning into. It was worth doing, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

We didn't speak the rest of the way home. It was _very_ awkward. My sister had a good heart. I liked that about her. She and I were different in that way though. Once someone wrongs me, it's hard for me to go back to how it was before. I don't forgive as easily as my sister does.

My phone started ringing the second we reached the porch of our beautiful two-story home.

Dad designed it himself. It was one of the biggest on the Rez. It had a small lawn with green grass and a couple of flowers. Thanks to Mandy and I, it was painted light purple. I adore our house. Even our street's name is cool: Abbey Rd. Everyone on the Rez calls the neighborhood we live in "The Stacks" because mostly rich people live in the area. Living in The Stacks can be boring at times but thankfully there is a music club nearby. George and I got often to check out the local bands.

I pulled my phone out and saw Wesley's name flashing on the caller id.

"Hello." I answered, sitting on the porch steps. Mandy went inside but left the door open.

"_Hey sis. How was your day?"_ Wesley greeted.

I sighed. "Fine, I guess. What's up?"

"_Well, I'm in Port Angeles with George right now. Do you want to know what this idiot did?" _

I groaned. "What did he do- wait I rather he tell me."

After two seconds I heard my other dear brother's voice.

"_Kimmy!"_ George yelled into the phone.

"What did you do?"

"_I skipped school today and went to a rave." _He answered shamelessly.

Why was I even surprised? "What kind of an example are you setting for me?" I laughed. "You know, you're never going to graduate if you keep missing school."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes over the phone.

"_Whatever Kimmy. Anyway, we're still in PA , so we're going to pick up some food here. What do you guys want?"_

"Chinese." I answered immediately. "You already know what we want."

"_Got it. See you in a few."_

"Wait!" I yelled. "You better not eat all the fortune cookies. I'm serious." And then I hung up.

A few seconds later, my brother John's car appeared in the driveway.

"Hey honey bunches!" John yelled as he got out of his car. "How was my favorite sister's day?"

I smiled and as he drew closer I had to tilt my head up to look at him in the eyes. He was a giant, taller than all of my siblings. "You better not let Manders hear you say that. She'll get jealous."

"Let her. It's a well know fact that I like you better." He said. "You didn't answer my question, dude. How was your day? Any boys I need to worry about?"

I made a face. "It was alright I guess. And no boys... at least not today."

We raced inside our large house. John instantly threw himself onto our plush sectional couch. I could hear Mandy rummaging for something in the kitchen. I on the other hand headed straight to my room. I kicked off my chucks and jumped into my bed, throwing all the covers on me.

Jared's face immediately crept itself into my thoughts.

I wish I could stop, but it was totally involuntary. He invaded my thoughts on a daily basis. There was nothing I could do about it.

I grabbed my pillow, put it over my head, and yelled into it at the top of my lungs for two minutes straight.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" George yelled, bursting through my door.

I felt my face get warm, more so out anger than embarrassment. "Ass! Don't you knock?" I mumbled, with the pillow still over my head. He still heard me though.

"The name's _George_. Don't wear it out!" He said and threw something at my arm. I removed the pillow from my face and found the fortune cookie he threw at me. "And for the record, I did knock. You were just too busy yelling into your pillow."

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Joining us for dinner?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Dinnertime was usually a fun event at our house - today not so much. There was something off about the usual chill and laid-back environment.

Finally, Mandy put down her fork and said, "So… I've been thinking about moving to PA with Mom and Dad."

All forks dropped, even mine.

There was a pregnant pause.

Wesley spoke up. "Are you sure about this?"

Mandy was confident in her answer. "Absolutely."

"Just don't turn into one of them." George warned.

Mandy gave him a sour look.

John rolled his eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Not any time soon. I haven't told them anything yet."

"Don't worry. We totally understand. You're free to go and all but just be careful, you know. Just don't get your hopes up." Wesley warned as any caring brother would, "And if they piss you off, just throw a potato at them."

I gave him a hard stare. "_So_ not funny."

George and John snickered and started mimicking me. My brothers could really be assholes sometimes.

It never seized to amaze me how alike my brothers looked. They were tall, had russet colored skin, and looked like our father but had our mother's eyes. Even though Wes was twenty-three, he looked way younger. He looked more George's age, eighteen. They were sometimes insensitive and immature but I wouldn't trade my siblings for anything for anything in the world. They're all I have, and truthfully, it's more than enough.

They continued to tease me all throughout dinner.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up already!" I yelled when I finally had enough.

"Easy, easy." John put his hands up in defense.

"C'mon Kimmy, stop being such a party pooper!" George added.

"George! Stop. Calling. Me. Kimmy!"

It's hard to believe that I, the youngest, was the most mature out of everyone here.

The rest of the day I spent in my room working on homework. I finished everything and by ten o'clock I was exhausted. I went to bed but was awakened at around three in the morning by some strange noise. I realized the noise was actually some animal howling. Deep, pain filled howls, almost sounding like cries of pain... and torture. It scared me, so I closed the curtains that were still open, exposing my balcony's view of the woods. Over and over, the animal howled, until it finally stopped.

I know it's normal for certain animals to howl, but not to be in howling in pain. It doesn't even matter what kind of animal it was. No defenseless creature deserved to be in pain. I couldn't help but feel pain for the poor creature suffering in the cold woods.

The pain hit me like nothing else in the world.

* * *

**to be continued...**

DUN DUN DUNN DUN DUNNNNNN.

**... ... ...**

AN: If you've read this before you might, or possibly not, notice a few tweaks in the story. I started writing this in Feb. 2010, I was younger then and had no idea what I was writing at times. I still don't… Anyway, I was reading this the other day and noticed that this story is a hot mess! So I'm definitely changing a few things, nothing too major though. I doubt anyone is still reading this b/c my updating has slacked for like a year.

If you are still reading this fic: enjoy this "improved" version.

If you are new to this fic: HURRAY! Keep on reading my friend! Don't forget to comment :D

**Chapter Playlist -**

*****Super Rich Kids - Frank Ocean (ft. Earl Sweatshirt)

*****Jonathan Low - Vampire Weekend

*****Horchata - Vampire Weekend

*****Back to Black - Wolf Gang

*****Be Still - The Killers

***** Never Saw The Point - Cults


	3. Impatience is a Virtue

**Chapter 3 - Impatience is a Virtue**

"Are you ready to move on? But I can tell that you're holding onto things that won't I can tell you don't like it. And you're beginning to let go of the shit to get by." - Impatience is a Virtue, Two Door Cinema Club

* * *

_Hell no. You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"Why the _hell _did you do that?" I screamed. I was pissed off. Beyond pissed off - more like an erupting volcano.

Mark Westwood, a boy in my art class, had knocked over all of my paints.

He looked alarmed, "I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over.

I kept glaring, but not at him. If I glared at him I might end up throwing paint all over him. So I settled on the floor.

"It was an accident," he continued. "Here, I'll clean it up for you."

I sighed. Seeing him so scared made me feel bad. I reminded myself that I had to calm down. After all it was just an accident.

"S'okay. I'm sorry for bitching at you...I'm just tired."

Last night was horrible. The howling was too awful to ignore_. _It took a while for me to calm down. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the painful howls from last night. When dawn finally broke, I raced to the shower. The warm water helped soothe me. I liked the warm. My body always welcomes it with a thank you basket and flowers.

"Yeah, well sorry." He offered me a small smile and walked away.

I heard snickering from behind me, which turned out to be Demi, "Calm down." she ordered.

I blushed, "Yeah..." I began to take slow deep breaths.

"Now put on your painting apron or you're going to get paint on your clothes."

Any other day I would agree with her, Mandy would kill me if I ruined my clothes, but today I didn't really care. I was wearing sweats and my hair was up for once. I simply didn't care about anything today.

Thankfully, art went by pretty fast today. By the time the bell rung, I was over Mark spilling my paint.

Second period I had biology. Our lesson today focused on protons and electrons. My eyelids were fluttering, threatening to close at any second. _Are we ever going to use this in our daily lives?_

I couldn't wait to get out of there. The second the bell rung, I sprinted out.

"Hon, why are your _beautiful_ eyes so tired?" Jordy asked me in third period.

I groaned. "I didn't get enough sleep last night. So please, let me sleep now!" I begged.

He left me alone for about ten minutes. Then he started poking me.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered-yelled.

"I want to talk. Without you I'm pretty much a loner in this class."

He wasn't kidding about that.

A few kids in our school, the closed-minded ones, were real jerks. They poked fun at him because of his sexuality. Thankfully the rest of our classmates didn't tolerate their behavior - they all loved Jordy. It was hard not to get the pants charmed off you by him.

"Sorry." I whipped the sleep off my eyes. "What's up?"

His face broke into a huge smile. "I think I am in love."

My eyes went wide. I grinned at him, an obvious invitation for him to continue.

"He's not from here. I met him at a boutique in Port Angles."

"Oh, so you're talking about _that _guy." Right away I knew whom he was talking about. Three months ago, while we were shopping, this tall man came up to us offering his services.

He smiled, "Yeah him. I've visited a couple times since then. And yesterday I finally asked him out on a date. We're going out tonight!"

I'm sure I was smiling from ear to ear. I was so happy for him.

"Wait. Why am I just now hearing about this?" I asked him with a stern look. He busted out his best puppy-dog face, the one he knew I couldn't stay mad at.

For the next thirty minutes, Jordy told me everything I needed to know about his lover. His name was Jeffrey, he was nineteen and a half, and he was a Libra.

I tried really hard to give Jordy my undivided attention, but my focus kept shifting. I was beginning to feel anxious. There were only a few minutes left until my fourth period class - the one I had with Jared.

Thinking about Jared brought the butterflies to my tummy.

My eyes drifted to the clock above the door.

_Thirty seconds for the bell. Twenty-nine...fourteen, thirteen...three, two, one._

"You better hurry to lunch. I want to finish telling you about my Jeff." Jordy yelled over the roar of the bell before giving me a hug.

The butterflies in my tummy seemed to get more and more out of control as I got closer to class.

_Be cool Kim. _I thought to myself before going inside.

I sat at my assigned seat and waited patiently for Jared to arrive. I took out my notebook and a pen - his seat was empty. The bell rang again, initiating class. His seat was _still_ empty.

After fifteen minutes, I decided he ditched. I tried not to feel too disappointed. I couldn't help it though. I had been so exited to catch a glimpse of him today.

_Today is going to be a long day._

It took forever but lunch finally rolled around.

"My mother keeps saying she's going to move us from here," Jordy complained, with one arm around Noah and the other around me.

"Your mom has been saying that for the past two years." Rob pointed out.

"I think she's serious this time!"

There was multiple conversations going on at once. I stayed in my usual quiet state. Noah and Demi were talking about their dogs. Jordy and Rob were still arguing about whether or not Jordy was moving. Jordy looked at me a few times but didn't say anything. That boy knew me better than I did. He knew I would talk to him about whatever was bothering me when I was ready.

The day dragged me by the wrists. I was so happy I could cry when I got home.

"What's wrong?" John asked. We were all in the living room watching Titanic.

My head was resting on a pillow. "Nothing. I'm just really tired. Now be quiet. I love this part." I whispered. Jack was holding Rose as they looked over the ocean. They leaned towards each other and kissed for the first time.

"Aww." Jordy squealed from across the living room.

I knocked out a while later. The last thing I remember was Jack calling Rose stupid because she wouldn't get on the damn lifeboat. I also remember Jordy leaving at eleven, when Jack was drawing Rose nude.

When I blinked my eyes open I was tucked into my bed. "What the…?" I asked out loud, my voice still thick with sleep.

In the distance I heard a howl. It wasn't a pain filled howl, thankfully. This time it sounded tired. I went out to the balcony Mandy and I share - her curtain was closed.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." I whispered into the night. I knew that the animal couldn't hear me, and even if it could it wouldn't understand me, but I felt the overwhelming need to comfort it.

The following week was more or less the same.

Jared was still absent, I was more tired than ever, the days were getting longer and longer, and the animal, a wolf according to John, howled every night.

More time passed and I had yet to see Jared. To be fair, no one on the Rez had seen him at all.

With Jared gone, my attention at school began to slack. I woke up every morning wishing the day to be over already. As more time passed, I was slowly becoming _anti-social_. I would spend my lunch hour at the library. And whenever human contact was necessary, I would involuntarily start spacing out. Even at home I was never fully there.

I felt so lost and I couldn't understand why.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been nineteen days since I last saw Jared. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from feeling so affected by his disappearance. Living like this is so frustrating._

_I want to feel normal again._

_School is difficult. I can think of a million things I would rather be doing than sitting in a desk. _

_I'm trying so hard to function normal… it's just not going to happen though. Mandy is really the only person who is keeping me together at this point. She doesn't know exactly why I'm feeling the way I am, she just sits with me and tries to remind me that everything is going to be okay. I want to believe her so bad. That's going to end sooner or later. She's leaving tomorrow. I don't know what's going to happen with me when she's gone. I'm really scared for myself. _

_Love, K._

The next morning was dreadful. There was no school, it was Saturday, but today was the day Mandy was leaving.

We spent most of the day as a family. We had breakfast, cleaned a bit, bantered like nothing was wrong, and watched a few movies. We were all trying so hard not to make things awkward, but I think you could still feel it in the air. When it was finally time for Mandy to go I became a wreck.

I threw myself at her and brought her into a big hug. I didn't want her to leave.

"_Please_ take care of yourself." She whispered quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded. "I'm going to miss you. Come back to us, please. Or… or just don't even leave."

She shook her head. "Unlikely. Don't forget that you can call me anytime. If you need anything, or if you just want to talk, call me. Okay?"

I wanted to beg her to stay. I already knew what her answer would be though. So with a heavy heart, I watched her get into our father's car.

… … …

_Dear diary,_

_It's been twenty-eight days since I last saw him._

_My heart hurts. I'm not lying. Right around the part were my heart should be I feel a gaping hole. I still don't understand why this is happening. _

_A crush is a crush. Or do they say crush, but actually mean your chest will start to hurt from the crushing? _

_I feel awful. _

_Jordy keeps asking me questions I don't know the answer to. I still care about him but I really don't want to talk to him. I know he is worried, and I hate to worry him, but I can't talk to him. I can't talk to anyone. It won't make any difference._

_Mandy is still with _them_. I talked to her yesterday. She feels bad about leaving me here to deal with my problems alone. I told her that she shouldn't feel bad. I'm a big girl and can handle my own._

_My feelings are frightening me. It's not normal to feel like this. I don't even know him. _

_Not even his friends have heard a thing from him! I know he hasn't moved because everyone would know about it by now. He hasn't dropped out either because, again, everyone would know about it._

_So far I've heard rumors that Jared has been arrested, that he's in juvey-hall, and that he ran away. The rumors going around don't make any sense. The only reasonable rumor is that he is very sick. I'm not sure if I buy it though._

_Someone else has also gone off the radar- Paul Lahote. It's weird. He's been gone for almost two weeks now. No one has seen him either. Some people are becoming paranoid. They're worried that their friends will be gone next. _

_I just want him to come back to school. Everyday I hope for him to show up and everyday I go home disappointed. Waiting for the day he'll come back isn't easy. __When you're waiting for something to happen, every second of waiting feels like an hour. Every hour feels like a day. And every day feels like a lifetime. The sound of the clock's hands ticking each second is pure torture. _

_I'm still waiting for a miracle. _

_Love, K._

… … …

So far only Jordy knew how Jared's absence was affecting me. I think he always knew.

He tried comforting me, and offering me advice. I was grateful and all, but I told him that I wanted to deal with it on my own. I rather suffer in silence than to drag him to my level.

For everyone else I put on a brave face- a mask. But Demi was beginning to notice something was up.

She was looking at me strangely today.

"What?" I asked quietly, not looking directly at her. I tried focusing on the art task at hand.

"Are you okay?" She sounded genuinely worried.

I tried my hardest to play it cool. "Yeah." My voice was threatening to break.

"Kim, please," she whispered, "You know you can trust me. As in you can tell me anything."

My eyes felt very tired. I closed them for a second.

"I don't know what's happening. Or why it's happening…" I mumbled. It felt incredibly good to say it out loud. It also reopened the wound in my heart. There was no pain free way to talk about him.

"What do you mean?" her stare was questioning.

I stayed quiet.

"You can't just say that and leave it there. What's going on?" She demanded. "I am so worried for you. I can see it in your eyes -something is wrong."

"Just drop it okay!"

"Why? Why won't you tell me?" She yelled. It drew curious eyes to us.

My nostrils flared. "Drop it. There's nothing to say."

"Don't tell me it's nothing, okay. I need to know."

My mask cracked.

"Demi, I don't have the strength or patience to talk about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready..."My voice was horse.

"I'll be here when you are then." She patted my arm and left me to finish my sketch.

Later that day my three brothers cornered me at my balcony.

"Kim! Eat. Now." Wes commanded.

"I'm not hungry! I love your cooking, but I'm just not very hungry." I tried explaining.

Wes was as hard headed as I was though. He kept on trying and I kept on refusing. Jordy was sitting next to me laughing.

George groaned. "She's obviously not going to eat anything." He said sourly, and then gave me a pointed look. "Are you on a diet? You know that most diets don't even work?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not on a diet."

"Are you lying to me? You don't have to starve yourself. If this is a weight issue you can come with me to the gym."

"Name a food and I'll get it for you!" John cut in. "Please Kim! Just eat something."

I was touched that my brothers were trying so hard to get me to eat. It was getting annoying but I appreciated their concern.

"Well, this is going no where." He concluded. "Just tell me when you're hungry."

After that they all left.

Jordy got up and started braiding my hair. He was trying to relax me. He did told me silly things he'd done, silly things other had done, and the latest gossip. He did all those things in an attempt to get me to forget about Jared- even if it was only for a little while.

When he left I pulled out my diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mandy called today. She immediately asked me what was wrong. I didn't tell her. I couldn't. Talking won't help. How much more of this will I be able to take? What if he never comes back? _

_Paul hasn't come back yet either._

_The wolf hasn't been howling. I mean, it still howls but not as often as it used to. John, the animal expert, said he suspects its more than one wolf. At least they have each other._

_I wish Demi would understand. She said I can talk to her when I'm ready, but I sort of feel like she's pressuring me to tell her. I know she just wants to help but I need her to let me do this on my own._

_As for Mandy, she's doing well. When she call earlier today, her voice was sad. It better not be because of _them_. I really want her to come back. I miss her a lot. I don't know if things would be easier with her here, but I do know she would try her hardest to make it feel that way._

_I've decided that I want to let go of this crush. Easier said than done. I want to feel normal though. I'm so tired of feeling like this and waiting for him to come back. The only thing I have of him is the memories of sitting next to him. But it's just a memory. Those memories aren't good enough._

_I want to wake up tomorrow and feel normal. I want to feel happiness - an emotion that I haven't honestly felt in a while._

_At the moment I'm not even asking to see him. I'm just asking for whatever it is that's supposed to happen, to happen._

_I'm making it my mission to be happy tomorrow._

_Love, K._

When I woke up the next morning, I felt normal. It was a March miracle.

I put on a decent outfit, something Jordy would approve of, and ate a decent breakfast. The look on Wes's face was priceless. School was going to be different today; I could feel it in my bones.

I got a ride with George, like always. He bombarded me with questions about my sudden attitude change the whole way to school.

I walked into my first period art class with a smile I had not worn in a while.

"Hey!" Demi greeted me, with a matching smiling.

We talked today more than we had in a while. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"I'm glad to see your smile." She said.

_Me too_.

When I got to third period math, Jordy nearly attacked me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling very alarmed.

He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "Jared is here today."

My heart stopped, and then began pounding loudly into my chest. I couldn't breath. I almost fainted.

_Jared is here today._

The words kept playing through my head.

* * *

**to be continued... **

Guess who's back back back. Back again. Jared's back, tell a friend.

**... ... ...**

AN: If you've read this before you might, or possibly not, notice a few tweaks in the story. I started writing this in Feb. 2010, I was younger then and had no idea what I was writing at times. I still don't… Anyway, I was reading this the other day and noticed that this story is a hot mess! So I'm definitely changing a few things, nothing too major though. I doubt anyone is still reading this b/c my updating has slacked for like a year.

If you are still reading this fic: enjoy this "improved" version.

If you are new to this fic: HURRAY! Keep on reading my friend! Don't forget to comment :D

**Chapter Playlist -**

*****Impatience is Virtue - Two Door Cinema Club

*****Asleep - The Smiths

*****Don't Bother Me - The Beatles

*****Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

*****Yellow Light - Of Monsters and Men

*****Where is My Love - Kat Power


	4. Seven Impossible Things

**Chapter 4 - Seven Impossible Things**

* * *

"No need to come to me, when I could make it all the way to you." Heart Skipped a Beat, The xx

* * *

_He's here. Jared is here. _

"Kim?" Jordy was shaking me. He had a slightly worried, slightly amused expression. "Are you okay? _Kim_!"

_Hmm, am I okay? _

After being gone for so long, I was beginning to think I was never going to see him again. I _needed_ to see him.

My heart was reacting in a not so pain-free way. It hammered on and on. The air coming through my lungs was not coming fast enough.

The world around me was being extremely loud and I felt like yelling at everyone to shut the hell up. I wished for the world to do me a favor and lower its volume so I could process the situation.

I knew that I shouldn't get too exited, because he could care less if I wanted him here or not, but I couldn't help it. Jared was here! I couldn't help but let out a squeal.

_Jared is here! Jared is here! Jared is here!_

Finally, I would be able to see his beautiful eyes, his heartbreaking smile, and his shoulder-length hair that swayed in the wind. I'd see it again… all from a distance of course.

I was brought back to reality when Jordy _accidently_ kicked my chair.

"Sorry." He said. He didn't sound sorry to me though. "Now that I have your attention, the bell has rung. I repeat, the bell has rung. Get up!"

"What?" I screeched. How was that even possible? Did I really zone out the entire period?

But more importantly: Was it really time to see him?

Trillions of butterflies began flying around in my stomach. My legs felt like jello. My tongue felt thick and I was beginning to sweat. My palms felt clammy. I felt like I might pass out from excitement.

"Go get 'em tiger." Jordy encouraged.

The short walk was excruciating. Part of me was scared that this was all a joke, that Jared wasn't actually here and that I'd live out the rest of my waiting for him to show up.

_Five more steps. Open the door. Last breath of fresh air... Here we go._

The room looked the same as always but something was noticeably different. The atmosphere was charged with something I couldn't describe. Excitement or maybe even curiosity?

As I walked in, the girls seated at the very front of the class all turned. Then they all let out a frustrated sigh. One of them even glared at me.

_I dare you to come over here. _I thought, raising an eyebrow at her.

Apparently we were all eager to see Jared.

I sat down without a word. My table was at the very back of the room. Unfortunately it wasn't far enough. I could still hear the voices of the lovely gals at the front of the classroom.

"He looks good! Lilly has first period with him and she said-" I stopped listening to Brenda's excessive yakking. I didn't like her very much. Not because she was mean person or anything like that. Hell, for all I knew she was a really nice girl that I could be the best of friends with. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. Don't we all know those people though, the ones that we dislike without knowing?

Maybe it was the fact that she dated Jared for a week, maybe not.

Alison, the one who I disliked least of the crowd, rolled her eyes. She reminded me of Regina George. "Oh please. I saw him this morning, with my _own_ two eyes."

They all gasped.

"One word girls." She paused dramatically. "_Damn_!" She fanned herself with her notebook. "He's taller. And he's obviously been hitting the gym."

She got up and made her way to the back to sharpen her pencil. On her way back she stopped beside me.

"Oh my God, I love your skirt. Where did you get it?" She often complimented my clothes but I was never sure if they were sincere compliments or not. Like I said, the girl reminded me of Regina George.

I shrugged. "Uh, my sister got it for me so…"

"Your sister has amazing taste. You should ask her where she got it." She smiled and strutted away.

_Sure_. We both knew I wasn't really going to ask. I never do.

I already had my materials out for class, a pencil and my notebook. Now I was just waiting to use them, waiting do anything that would make time go by faster.

I stared at the clock, watching it move tick by tick. It felt like torture.

At first I didn't notice the sudden quiet that enveloped the classroom. As soon I did my eyes went wide. Could it be that he was in here? I didn't dare look around.

The chair beside me made a squeaking noise as _someone_ pulled it back to sit down.

I decided to brave and take a look at him.

At first I wasn't completely sure if it was Jared. This guy was bigger. He had more muscle and was a bit taller. Also, he was sporting a buzz cut. His face looked older, a little too serious.

It was definitely Jared though. His features were still there, just sharper, manlier.

Alison said there was only one word to describe him with but I could think of a billion more. He deserved more than a simple _damn_. He deserved dangerous, mysterious, intriguing, and _manly_. Maybe even hunky.

Every single person in the class was turned in their seat. Jared hadn't sat down yet. When he finally did he faced the front of the class, not even glancing at me. The teacher smiled kindly at him.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Jared Cameron in the back?" Our teacher asked dramatically. She welcomed him back, and then she began reading the book we started reading last week, _Alice in Wonderland._

I liked the book. Also, I'd seen both the cartoon and Tim Burton movie version and loved them. Someone as mad as me would be a fool not to love the world of Wonderland.

_Jared is right next to me. Holy shit._

I thought about pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming because I still couldn't believe my eyes. He was here, sitting right next to _me_.

I looked straight ahead and fought off all instincts to stare at his face. Sadly, I couldn't fight my instincts for long so I sneaked a peek at him. My eyes were rewarded something truly remarkable: Jared was looking at me for what I consider the first time.

My breath got caught and I nearly choked. I quickly turned my eyes away from him. The last thing I needed was to choke in front of him. I would literally die of embarrassment.

I was blushing so hard I could feel the heat of my cheeks coming off in waves.

He was still looking at me. I knew it and he knew that I knew it, but there was nothing I could do about it. The only thing I could do to make things less awkward for myself was to ignore him. That didn't really solve anything though. It just made things a lot more awkward.

I made the stupid decision to look at him and wished more than anything that I could have this very moment engraved in my mind forever. I wished to never forget how beautiful his eyes are up-close.

I stared at him, and for once, he stared back.

At first I didn't notice, I was too busy drowning in his eyes, but his mouth was open. It formed a small 'O'. I also noticed how tired he looked, as if he didn't sleep a wink last night.

It felt like the last few weeks never happened - like I never felt lost or in pain. I felt normal and like I was right where I was supposed to be. It felt normal to have Jared looking at me and me at him.

It was weird how normal everything felt.

Even weirder, I felt powerful. Jared's stare was somehow fuelling my confidence. I, for once, was getting the attention of someone I wanted. The longer I looked at him, the more comfortable I felt. And the way he was looking at me only served to fuel my confidence more. I had his undivided attention and it felt one hundred percent normal.

Seriously, it was weird.

Jared was breathing fast, like a marathon runner who just finished a twenty-mile race. I might've been worried if it wasn't for the beautiful smile he displayed.

It was a bit of a miracle that I had not fainted yet… and that I wasn't drooling.

There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this.

"Jared pay attention!" Ms. Jane ordered. And just like that, the bubble popped. I was back in the real world. Back in the world where I wasn't that confident and was always blushing.

I thought she wasn't going to draw attention to me, since I'm such a good student, but I was wrong. "Kim, what page are we on?"

"Page forty-two." I answered as confidently as I could.

She nodded and went back to reading out loud.

_Lucky guess._

Now that I was back in the real world, I could analyze every detail of what just happened. I didn't care why he was looking at me, I just cared that he finally was. Even if I wanted to know, there was no reasonable explanation for why. The only thing I could come up with was that he spaced out and I just happened to be in his line of sight.

Two minutes later Ms. Jane came to our table, "Jared, I'm talking to you." She sounded slightly annoyed. "Jared?"

I wanted to look at him, but I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Jared!" She called again.

"Huh?" His voice, deep and manly, did not sound the least bit interested.

"Look at me." Her voice was full with authority. He did as told, very reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

Ms. Jane pretended to think about it. "Hmm, maybe because you've been staring at Kim for ten minutes straight." Her eyebrows were raised, demanding an explanation.

I didn't understand why she was making this a bigger deal than it was.

"So?" He challenged. "I don't hear her complaining."

_Did he just- is this even real life?_

"Don't you think it's a bit strange to stare at people?" She asked, looking amused.

"Oh, fucking shit." He mumbled. "It is weird. Fan-fucking-tastick."

Ms. Jane smile dissolved. She couldn't believe her ears. "What? Did you just swear in my classroom?"

"Fuck." He palmed his face.

_What's with all the f-bombs?_

"Can you _please_ watch your language?" She chided. "Now, I don't care how beautiful Kim is, you haven't been here in weeks so I suggest youpay attention. That is if you want to catch up."

My heart was going at a thousand miles per hour. My cheeks weren't any better. They were flaming, blood boiling under my skin at extreme temperatures.

Ms. Jane started to read again, but halfway through the chapter she stopped.

"Jared! This is your last warning. The next time I have to call your name I'm moving your seat."

"Sorry." He apologized as he picked up his book and opened it for the first time today.

"That's better."

When she was done reading she handed us our homework, and Jared a humongous packet of missing work.

We were allowed to talk, quietly that is, while we did our work. Everyone was chatting away - everyone except for Jared and I. Things were bound to get awkward if I even looked at him so I tried looking anywhere but at the boy sitting next to me.

"Hi."

The voice belonged to Jared. He was saying "hi", possibly to me, but I didn't want to risk responding. For all I knew he was greeting someone else. Maybe he was talking to one of his old buddies or to one of the girls who sit at the front.

In the end, I didn't care. I responded, making full eye contact with him.

"Hello." I said quietly.

His eyes twinkled in delight and he grinned at me with his perfectly white smile. It was a truly amazing sight.

"My name's Jared."

I suppressed a laugh. Of course I knew his name, everyone did. "Yeah, I know."

"Really?"

I smiled. "Um yeah, we've kind of sat next to each other the whole year..."

His eyes widened. "Do we have any other classes together? This can't be it."

"It's not."

I swear his smile lit up the entire room. "It's not? How many other class do we have?"

"One other class. It's after lunch."

He checked his schedule. "Awesome! We have science together."

_Science?_

"I don't have science. I have history."

His eyebrows knit together. "They must've changed my schedule then."

I tried to not let the disappointment show on my face.

"Yup. They switched my science and health class. I guess I have health sixth period now." He sighed. "Well this sucks."

_Hold on a second. Hold everything! _

"I have health sixth period, too." I nearly yelled.

"Seriously?" He boomed.

Ms. Jane shot us a dirty look from her desk. "Inside voices, people."

I wanted to keep our conversation going but Ms. Jane passed out last weeks vocabulary quiz and went over it. I got an A on it.

"Alright, there's five minutes 'till the bell rings so I guess y'all should pack up your stuff. Don't forget to do your homework if you didn't finish it in class."

I didn't finish my work so I made sure to pencil it dow.

"So, who do you sit with at lunch?" Jared asked curiously.

"With my friends, Jordy and Demi."

"Jordy?"

"Yeah. He's my best frein-"

Jared interrupted me, "Are you talking about Jordy Mendoza? The half Hispanic one?"

"You know him?" That was kind of a dumb question since everyone knew Jordy.

He made a face. "I don't think he likes me for some reason. Today he glared at me when I was on my way to third hour."

_Leave it to Jordy._

"Really? That doesn't sound like him at all." I lied. "He's really nice."

Jared laughed. "I bet he is. He sounds like a great friend. I wish I knew what that was like."

He was making no sense. Jared Cameron was one of the cool guys. There was no way he had no friends.

"What do you mean? You have tons of friends."

He shrugged. "Not really. I basically only have one friend, and he's somewhat decent. You know Paul?"

I nodded.

"He's an alright guy. He has some anger issues but I think I can work with it."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I stayed quiet. He was also quiet. I guess he didn't know what to say either.

"Sorry."

_Huh?_

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"For being super weird, for staring at you, for making you uncomfortable, and for anything else I might've left out. Oh, and for not- because I never-"

"What?"

"How is that that I never noticed you before? How? We've sat next to each other the entire year!"

Again, I didn't know what to say.

"I feel like such an ass." He said running his hands through his short hair. "I'm sorry for not talking to you until now."

_Be still my heart._

I carefully chose my words before speaking. "It's okay. I mean it's not like I talked to you either. It takes two to tango, you know?" I gave him a small smile. The grin on his face was back, full force.

The bell decided to ring at that exact moment. Everyone rushed to the cafeteria. I always took my time putting my stuff away, making me the last one out the door. Today I had someone to keep me company.

I could feel Jared's eyes on me as I put my pen, notebook, and book away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Jared said, holding the door open for me. He didn't look too happy.

"See you later."

On my way to the cafeteria I considered the many possibilities for sixth period. There was an empty seat in front of mine. He could totally sit there if he wanted to. Would he want to?

Jordy was waiting for me outside the cafeteria's entrance. "How was it?"

I gave him every single detail of what happened while we waited in line and ordered our lunch. I finished my story when we got to our usual table.

"Wow… that's kind of weird."

"You think it's weird?"

"Oh honey, I don't mean it in a bad way. It's a good weird- the best kind in fact. He finally talked to you!"

"No seriously, do you think it's _weird_?"

"Well," he took a sip of his water. "Truthfully yes. He's never given you the time of day, and now all of a sudden he wants to be your new bestie?"

"I never said he wanted to be my 'bestie' alright."

"But you get my point. I might be overreacting, but I care about you and you better fucking appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes. "I do."

Our little "moment" was interrupted by a crying Demi. Her eyes were puffy and red. It was a heartbreaking sight.

I got up and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I can't "_sniffle_" take it anymore. We're going to break up, I just know we are." _deep sniffle._

"Demi, you know things are going to work out. Part of being in a relationship is going through the fun times as well as the shitty times. Don't give up on him. I know for a fact that thing are going to get better." He consoled. He was a hopeless romantic and had faith that this relationship was going to work out.

They began talking about it, working out her worried and doubts. At one point Noah joined the conversation.

I had nothing to contribute so my eyes wandered around the cafeteria, trying to figure out where Jared was. I couldn't find him and after five minutes I decided he ditched.

_There goes my good mood._

"Did you guys hear?" Noah asked changing the subject. "Paul and Jared are here today."

"Ha!" Jordy started to laugh. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Speak of the devil…"

That's when I noticed Jared, looking slightly nervous, and Paul, grinning and laughing, coming towards our table.

One look at my tablemates told me they weren't going to be any help. Jordy had that knowing smile that friends give you when they see the person you like and Demi and Noah had a small frown on their faces.

Weird.

"Mind if we sit with you lovely ladies… and guy friend?" Paul asked, still laughing, when he and Jared reached us.

"Not at all." Jordy answered.

Jared took the empty seat next to me, and made himself comfortable. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey Jared. I thought you and Paul were going to ditch or something." Jordy said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're too cool for school. You're always ditching." Jordy explained.

Jared shook his head. "Oh, well I can't ditch anymore. I have to keep my grades up and keep an eye on my main man Paul."

He nudged Paul. "Fuck off, Cameron."

"Kim," Jared called. This was the first time he ever that said my name. My name sounded a lot nice coming off of Jared's lips than anyone else's. "How old are you?"

_Okay, random question. _

"How old are you?" I countered and regretted immediately. In an attempt to sound cool I probably ended up sounding like an idiot.

"Um, I asked you first."

"Well, I- I asked you second."

He smirked, "Too bad. _I_ asked first."

Why did I start this awkward dance?

"Fine." I huffed. "Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Why don't I let you figure out my age? Let's see here..." he started tapping his forehead. "You must add five plus seven to the power of two. Subtract four. Divide that by twenty. Subtract thirty-"

"Jared," Jordy butt in. "She's not very good at math. Do us a favor and just tell her."

I was actually trying, going through the numbers in my head, but Jordy was right. Math was not my best subject.

"I already lost count." I admitted.

"I'll tell you later. Class is about to start. You better get going, unless you want to ditch." He teased. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"I'll pass." I giggled awkwardly. _Just this once. Next time might be a different story._

He laughed so loud the kids one table over jumped in surprise. "All right then, suit yourself."

… … …

Time is torture. I should know that by now though. My best friend wasn't doing a thing to make it easier.

"_He is so sweet, Kimmy!"_

"_Seriously, he is so sweet!" _

"_Oh my God, are you blushing?"_

"_Do you think he'll sit with us tomorrow?"_

"_And did you see Paul? Hello muscles!"_

"_I think he looks better with this hair cut."_

"_Do you think any other boys will disappear and come back looking like that? Oh what am I saying? I have a date tonight." _

That is exactly how all of fifth period was spent.

I was so happy when sixth period rolled around. Partly because I was free from Jordy, but mostly because I was going to see Jared again.

I sped walked to my last class. I was in such a hurry that I almost bumped into three different people. They gave me dirty looks but I didn't even bother returning them. I was a woman on a mission.

I was earlier than usual today. I sat down and tried to get comfortable. I didn't want to look like I was expecting Jared so I angled my body away from the door, but kept my eyes trained on the door.

_God, I must look like an idiot._

Jared waltzed into class like he owned the dang place. His eyes scanned the room, and when he saw me he shot a smile my way.

Mr. Holley, our teacher, went over to introduce himself. "I'm Mr. Holley. We don't have assigned seats so sit wherever."

"Mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

He sat in front of me. At first I thought it might be a problem for two reasons. One, he was a big guy. Seeing the board was going to be harder than before but I could deal with it. Also, it was going to be hard to not look at him the entire period.

Still, I rather him sit with me than anywhere else.

I smiled up at him

"Are you sure this is okay? I think I'm going to block your view."

_Honey you are the view._

"No it's fine. I can see perfectly." I reassured.

The bell rang effectively halting our conversation. And initiated class.

We took a few notes and then Mr. Holley handed out a worksheet about the harmful effects of drugs. That was all the work we were going to have today.

"Hey Kim," I liked the way he said my name. "I'm stuck on question five. Can you help me?"

_5.) Alcohol is a depressant._

"The answer is true."

He smiled. "Thanks. So, uh, do you walk home or get picked-up?"

"I walk mostly."

"Alone?"

"Well, today yes. Usually I walk with Jordy, but today he's busy today." I wasn't sure where he was going with this. I had a feeling he wanted to walk me home. It was a crazy idea, but with everything that happened today anything seemed possible.

He had a determined look on his face. "Would you like a ride home? Paul has his car so if you want we can take you."

The thought of ridding in the same car with Paul was intimidating. That guy was seriously scary looking.

"No, that's okay. I don't mind walking."

"Oh… then would it be okay if I walked you home?"

_Oh my God yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes. _

"Oh, um, I don't know." I stupidly said.

To him it probably looked like I didn't want to walk with him when in reality it would be a dream come true. The thing was I was bound to embarrass myself or do something completely mortifying.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to walk with you, I just don't want to take you out of your way." I quickly added, attempting to not look like an asshole.

"Your house is probably on my way home. It would be no problem for me. C'mon Kim! Be my walking buddy. Don't make me beg."

I couldn't resist Jared's wide, pleading eyes.

"Alright then _walking buddy_." It came out a lot calmer than I felt.

He grinned his award-winning grin. "Awesome."

The impossible has become possible. Immediately a few not so impossible things came to mind:

Jared came back.

I felt normal again.

Jared talked to me.

I responded without fainting.

He is sitting with me (by choice).

This all happened in one day.

In the movie Alice in Wonderland, Alice said she could think of six impossible things. Well I can think of seven.

Jared offered to walk me home.

* * *

**to be continued...**

Who else has seen Alice in Wonderland? Cartoon or Tim Burton, it doesn't matter. I think they're both amazing.

**... ... ...**

AN: If you've read this before you might, or possibly not, notice a few tweaks in the story. I started writing this in Feb. 2010, I was younger then and had no idea what I was writing at times. I still don't… Anyway, I was reading this the other day and noticed that this story is a hot mess! So I'm definitely changing a few things, nothing too major though. I doubt anyone is still reading this b/c my updating has slacked for like a year.

If you are still reading this fic: enjoy this "improved" version.

If you are new to this fic: HURRAY! Keep on reading my friend! Don't forget to comment :D

**... ... ...**

**Chapter Playlist -**

*Heart Skipped a Beat - The xx

*Sounds Like Halleluja - The Head and the Heart

*Abducted - Cults

*High and Dry - Radiohead

*Diplomat's Son - Vampire Weekend

*Breaks in Paris - Wolf Gang


	5. Crossing Abbey Road

Chapter 5- Crossing Abbey Road

* * *

I, Kimberly Cohnell, am walking home with him, Jared Thail. No matter how many times the words ran thru my head, it didn't click. I spent mostly all of sixth period, after he offered to walk me home, trying to process it. But now I was out of time. And I'm also not ashamed to admit that I am terrified.

The last bell of the day rang, sending me into paranoia. Jared stood up from his chair. Leaning against the wall next to my chair, he waited for me to put my things away. Once I was done I stood. "You ready?" he asked. I was still to lost for words, but I think I nodded.

Together we walked off school campus, with him a step behind me. I can tell he's a warm person. No joke. I've known people in my life that can keep you warm by just being near you, but he seems different. So much that I think his skin is glowing.

"How was school for you?" he asked ,beginning to keep up the pace with me.

"Uh, it was...good." I don't think that was enough; instead I should have said: amazing, glorious, fantastic, a date that will most defiantly go down in history.

His smile was genuine, and I''m pretty sure mine was as well. "That's good to hear... So where do you live?"

"I live close to The Moon."

"You live in 'the stacks'?"Jared raised his eyebrows, and his voice was a bit surprised.

I laughed, "No, don't call it that."

"Fine. Abbey Road, then?" He smiled, causing me to smile in response. "So you got any brothers or sisters?"

My smile got smaller. Having Jared on my mind all day had caused me to forget about Mandy. "Yeah...I have three brothers: Wesley, John, George, And one sister, Mandy."

"Must be nice to have a big family like that..." he was looking at me intently.

I nodded, "I love my brothers and my sister. They're the best."

"So what are you, the oldest, youngest, middle child?"

"The youngest. My oldest brother, Wesley, is 23. Then John is 20, George is 18, and Mandy is 16." It may be too soon, but I feel comftrable talking to him. Ha! I never thought that would happen. I always thought that I'd end up attacking by accident. But it's different. I can get thru talking... the feeling is just amazing.

"Wow. Your house must get hella crowded," I bursted out laughing. He's always makes me laugh. The way he says things -anything- captivates me.

I shook my head and bit my lip. I didn't want to say '_Oh no my house is huge. Really, it should be considered a palace. And we live there alone. No parents'_. I think that sounds way too flashy. He's going to think I'm a princess. "Not really...there's some extra space. My parents don't stay at our house always." I think that sounded better and less flashy than the other stuff I was going to say.

"Sounds cool. Kind of like having your own place...So do they work out of town, then?" I was staring at him, completely dazed. There was a small pause. A normal guy would've been like, _AH!weirdo_! Not him, though. He stared back at me. If I die right now, it will be okay with me. At least the last image in my head would be an angel.

"What?" I felt disoriented.

He smiled a heart breaking a smile. "I forgot." We started to laugh. His booming laugh filled my ears. All I wanted was to hear him laugh. When it died out ,there was silence. Usually I, or someone else, tries to fill it because of how uncomfortable it gets. But this was nice.

I looked at him and realized he was staring. No! I looked like hell today! I can't put a name to his stare because it's undescribable. Usually my brothers always stare at me so that I get annoyed. Which reminded me of our previous subject. I cocked my head to the side, "Do _you _have any brothers or sisters?" I asked in a small voice. For some reason he started laughing. "What? Why're you laughing?"

Jared tried to calm himself, "No it's just that...No, I rather not." I looked ahead, my lip jutting out a bit. He started laughing again.

"What?" I think I sounded annoyed. Oh great! Now he's going to think I hate him.

"Okay, I'll tell you..." he started looking at his feet ,"You looked really cute when you asked me the question...and then you started pouting," He was smiling, but still not looking at me. I ,for once, was glad he wasn't looking at me. I'm pretty sure I was tomato red. _Calm yourself! _But how thw hell am I going to calm myself? He just called me cute!!!!!!!! I looked down and began to smile.

"I disagree." I mumbled. Even though he called me cute, I don't want him to think of me as cute. What am I, five?!

He looked up now, "Why do you disagree? Because that just makes you look even more cute." I raised my eyebrows and glared at him. He was staring again. He stares differently than my brothers, though. Maybe he is trying to annoy me.

"My brothers do that too," He looked confused, "they stare at me for a while to make me mad. It's quite childish actually." Now he was laughing. If he doesn't stop laughing, I am going to trip.

Jared was still laughing,"You think I'm trying to annoy you? Ha! No, I'm not. But you just gave me a marvelous idea." When I was about to protest he said, "Don't disagree. Remember, it just makes you look adorable." He's too divine, it makes me want to hit him. I'd probably end up breaking my hand with his size...

I giggled. "So now I'm also adorable? You're impossible! Whatever... Aren't you too old for annoying fifteen year-olds?" My eyes widened. I sudddenly remembered our conversation from lunch. "So are you gonna tell me how old you are?"

He halted to a stop. "Shit." his voice was low. Oh! he sounds so...manly? There's just something about a man with a temper... "You're going to make fun of me," I didn't let him go on.

"Why would I make fun of you? Are you afraid I'll call you old?" I teased.

"Ugh! No. Not really...So I'm not a very good test taker," Jared was rubbing the back of his neck. He's nervous...of telling me how old he is!! My eyes won't tear of his muscles. Is he on steroids? No, I doubt it. But he must hit the gym like crazy. Even thru his leather jacket, you can see his arm muscles. He was saying something about test taking? "I'm seventeen." he paused to check out my expression ."Well, almost eighteen." Damn! I have absolutely _no chance _with him.

"You know I'm fifteen? Don't fell too old though. Jordy is seventeen, too." I smiled at him and he stopped rubbing his neck. That's so uncool. Why does he have to be older than me?! I want to actually yell at him for being older. Bad Jared! "When was your birthday, then?"

"It's March, right?" I nodded. He began doing the math in his head. After ten seconds, he asked "How many months ago was May?" Really?! May! So in two months he will be eighteen? Bad Jared!

I started counting back, "Ten months ago. How many times have you flunked?" It seems kind of rude to ask, but he owes me for being too old for me. _If _I **did** have a chance with _him,_ my brothers would never let me.

The question didn't seem to bother him. Instead it amused him."Well, I started school late...and I've failed like two times, I think. As you just saw: I'm not that good at math...So when's your birthday?"

I took a deep breath. "January eleven. What about you? It's May what?"

He smirked. Everything he does is perfect. Walking, talking, staring, yelling, laughing, and even smirking. "May twenty nine... It was the year nineteen-ninety two. I belive in the city, well town, of La Push." Ha! Jared actually looks smug about making me laugh.

"You are unbeliveably dorky ,Jared." I said between giggles. I am so in love with him. There's no doubt in my mind about it. In my heart I know that this is no simple crush. And I always follow my heart.

"Then you must be the pretty, pretty princes. And I don't think I am a dork. I should be like the-"

I awnsered without thinking. "Prince."

He smiled, this one has got to be the biggest one. I love it more than anything. "I would love to." I blushed

"So... you flunked and May twenty nine you're turning eighteen?...That's awesome." My voice was an octive higher. He gave me a funny look, "I meant the part were you're practically an adult. You can do whatever the hell you want. Lucky..." To be honest, I thought it was pretty awesome that he flunked. Otherwise I would've never met him. It had gotten so quiet that I had gotten scared when his laugh filled the air again.

When he had composed himself, I looked at him again, "I'm sorry." he smiled again. "It's just that I _wish_ I could do whatever I wanted. Right now I'm on this super tight leash." the smile got even wider when I began to laugh, "And I thought that you did get what you want. Aren't you like a daddy's girl? I mean you do technically have your own place."

And I ended my laughter. I dislike Justin more than Patricia. The way he only seemed to live for the spotlight, the money, and the so called 'respect' sickened me. Not even we, his children, are good enough to his standards anymore. Justin has made it clear that he perferers to be without us. The main reason I don't like him is because he doesn't like us. Any of _us_. But Mandy and I are still better liked than my brothers. To be more clear, I am the favorite of his kids, but that doesn't mean I favor him in any way. The only reason I'm the favorite is because I don't raise hell like my brothers do.

"What? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you." I was so lost in my distaste for Justin that I almost forgot I was walking with Jared. Now I feel bad for forgetting about him. This might be a once in a life time thing, so I can't go around wasting my precious time with him.

I shook my head, "No. I'm _defiantly not _a daddy's girl."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And he said _I_ looked cute? I have a pretty good guess of what he was thinking. Whenever I speak of my parents, my voice tends to go on the verge of acid.

"I don't really like him... either of my parents." I said slowly.

His eyes grew intense, "How come?" I grimaced. I don't want to talk about this with him. I think I'll just end up making him depressed. When he saw my expression, his features turned apologetic, "Sorry. You don't have to answer that."

I sighed, "Thanks. I'd tell you, but... I don't know it's- it's a touchy subject for me" Jared still held my gaze. His eyes are the most beautiful pair that I've ever seen.

I hadn't even noticed that we were still walking until I saw John in his car across the street. I'd recognize his old school purple vehicle. I think it's the coolest car in the history of cars, and for some reason almost every boy that I've seen here has an old-school car. So I'm guessing that must be the new style.

John saw me...with Jared. No!! No!I swear if he gets out of his car, I am so going to write all over his face for this when he's sleeping.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I can sense he's tense. I began walking faster, crossing over to_ Abbey Road. _

John is now my favorite brother. He drove on, but gave me what could only be described as _the look_. "Did you see that purple car?" He nodded ,"My brother John was in it."

Understanding filled his eyes, "Oh. I'm sorry if you get in trouble then. But I'm not sorry that I walked you home." My heart is soaring. Higher than it had when I saw him, higher than it had when he spoke to me, higher than ever in my life. It's pathetic, but it's true. And now I'm blushing.

With a couple more steps, I was home. I turned to look at him, I hadn't looked at him since he last spoke. I had the biggest smile on my face and I'm pretty sure my face was still Jared looked was staring at my house. "Damn. You have a really _big_ house."

I don't want him to leave. "Would you like to come in?" It came out before I could control myself. "Um maybe you'd like to sit. It was a long walk." A mile isn't so bad, I'm used to walking every day, but he looks tired.

Automatically he smiled. "Sure. I need to sit down for a while. Thanks."I smiled at his enthusiasm. I noticed that I've been smiling a lot today. Jared has something to do with that.

It was empty in the living room. I continued walking to the kitchen with Jared behind me, "What would you like to drink?" I asked with a smile, no surprise, on my face. I cannot believe that Jared is in my house.

"Water is fine." He said taking a seat at the breakfast table, "I gotta say, your house is huge!" I gave him a glass of water and served some for myself. "_My_house is one story and not this big. Then again, only my mom and I live there. And I'm only there at night..." I'm really afraid that he'll think I am a princess.

I sat across from him. "Well my dad is an architect. He and my mom dreamt this up. And then my mom's an interior home designer. I guess that means I get a kick ass house," Jared began to laugh. Really, _really_ loud. Okay...so no one before has found me this funny. At least not someone that I just started talking to.

"Ah..." Jared's laughter began to die out, his head was tilted back on the chair as he stared at my roof. "So where's your family at?"

I shrugged, "Wes is probably at work, George... I don't have a clue. John most likely went to get me food."

Jared dropped his gaze at the roof to me. "What about Mandy?"

"Uh, she's staying with my parents for a while." It's been three weeks without her. I really miss her. If she were here, she'd be doing the unthinkable. "She's the coolest sister in the history of forever.

His face looked thoughtful, "Is that what the 'M' is for?"

"Huh?" The 'M'? He pointed to my chest. Oh, the necklace. "Yeah. She has one with a 'K'. We're very close... So you have good eye sight?" I smiled.

Jared shrugged,"Something like that." He sat up straighter and put down his glass, "I think someone is here."

Then I also heard it."Oh...I really don't think you should be here. No offense." I sounded like a bitch. Ugh! I'm stupid.

He stood up and made his way to my backyard. I followed. "Hey, it's cool I get it. If I had a little sister like you, I really wouldn't want a guy like myself hanging around her. My rep isn't that good." He smirked, I started to giggle. I always did have a thing for the bad boys.

We were at the gate. My hands were folded and his were deep in his pockets. "So, uh, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow?"

Before he could respond, I heard the front door open. Then I heard John, "Kim, you home?"

"Take care." Was all he said. I. Don't. Want. Him. To. Leave. I felt sad. Almost pain at him leaving. What if he leaves again. I'm pretty sure I had the pain all over my features. Even he looks sad. That's how bad I feel, now the people around me can feel it. He _ran_ out the backdoor. Jared...

"Bye." I whispered.

I closed the back door and went inside. John was standing standing in the living room with his arms crossed. Oh goody! He did buy food. "Who was that guy you were walking with?" Ha! I've never seen him try to be overprotective. It's kind of funny. "Don't laugh! Who was that guy?!"

"That was-" should I consider him a friend? ",a boy from school. He offered to walk me home." I wasn't looking at him. I'm afraid that I'll start to laugh, and that would only make matters worse.

"Aha, sure.! What's that guy's name, huh?" I can sense the investigation about to begin, so I sat down. "Look at me!" I did. "Why are you walking with a boy that looks like he could be in college?! Kim he's too old for you!" Johns eyes were vivid.

"Stop over reacting! I didn't do anything wrong! Jared is really nice and -and I don't even know why you're over reacting! He doesn't like  
me." I yelled. He's makng me feel horrible. Jared is out of my league. He'll never like me.

"Really? I think that he's just like any other hormone ruled teenage boy. All he wants is to get some!" his fist banged the table.

I began to blush uncontrollably. "Why are you jumping to conclusions!? You're way ahead if yourself."

"Kim! You're a beautiful fifteen-year old girl. He is what, twenty something? What do you think he wants?! I don't want him to take  
advantage of my baby sister."

"Ha! You think Jared wants to do it with me?! that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard. The day Jared wants me in that way is the day  
George Cohnell gets a job." It seems easier to just say sex, but that's embarrassing.

His hands went up in exasperation, "Hilarious."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Dude cut the sarcasm. You're starting to really piss me off." I stood up, "why do you think that's all he wants? Doesn't it occur to you that I'm not that stupid?!"

His face softened,"I know you're not stupid. I'm sorry... I guess I'm being a huge ass hole." HA! That sounded funny.

"Don't forget loser."

His eyes narrowed. "Nerd."

I starter laughing, "Wienie! John Cohnell is a wienie!"

He gave me a hug."Okay! So you won this battle...dork"

John left me and went to the kitchen, "What did you buy me?" I yelled from the couch, surfing the channels. I settled on Phineas and Pherb because it annoys John.

"Tacos... Hey, did you eat my cookies?"

"No." I am not lying, Jordy did.

He walked back into the living room. When he saw what I put on he made a disgusted face, "Are we seriously gonna watch this? Can't you put on a movie or something better than _this_?" I threw a pillow at him.

My phone started ringing. Before I picked up, I sang along to the tone. Jordy had picked 'like a virgin' by Madonna. John also sang along. Ha! Who's the dork now?! "Hello?" I said.

"hey girlie, can I come over?" Jordys voice came from the other line.

"Sure. I'm watching Phineas and Pherb. So hurry yourself."

He sighed, "Good call ,then. I'm knocking at your door."

"Oh! You'd think I should be able to hear that..."

John was sitting on the couch in front of me. "That's Jordy... right?"

"Yes." I know that he thought that maybe it was Jared. I wish it was him, but I also love Jordy.

Jordy was frowning when I opened the door," Uncool dude. You just hung up on me. Like, what the hell?"

I started to giggle. "Do you want food?" he stopped frowning and smiled. I grabbed him by the wrists.

John told me he bought tacos. That is Jordy's favorite food in the world. He doesn't really care what kind of tacos, to him a taco is a taco. Luck for him, a big bag was on the counter.

"Yay!! Tacos" Jordy exclaimed. I started serving us. Jordy knows my house better than I do,"What do you want to drink?" his head was  
already poking around the fridge. "You know, we should make margaritas! The mix is right over there." his head was motioning towards the sink.

I was already laughing. "Sure" Jordy began mixing stuff in the blender while I was cutting lemons. After five minutes he came to me with a  
full glass. "I swear Jordy, you have a very promising future as a bartender."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I know huh? Drink up."

"No alcohol, right?" I had to make sure with this being Jordy.

"Nope." His voice was innocent. I smiled and drank a big gulp. He smirked. "A good bartender knows his clients. I did also bring some Don Patron, incase you'd like to add some."

"No. I'm good."

George walked in and put his car keys on the counter. Two weeks ago he finally got his own car. Wesley said that he had enough of having to pick him up from everywhere. George paused to look at us. "I want some of that. And I know there's gotta be something in there, _Jordy_."

"You could at least say please." Jordy said, hiding his bottle of mescal.

"Isn't against the law to drink and drive?" I asked thru narrowed eyes.

George raised his eyebrows and came to stand in front of me. "Aren't you too young to be drinking?" He turned to look at Jordy,who was still sitting. "Why are you trying to get Kimmy drunk?"

John walked in, "And you know that she's also been hanging out with, older boys?"

George and Jordy's voices came at the same time, "What?!"

My hands slammed down on the table, "This boy asked me if he could walk me home from school. And I said yes because Jordy wasn't walking with me today...My drink doesn't have alcohol, _stupid_."

John and George quickly turned their stare to Jordy. "What? I had to do something that involved me not walking with Kim. Get over it!... He's talking about Jared, right?" I nodded. "Oh, okay. See, she was in perfect hands. Now can we please eat our tacos in peace?" My brothers sat down and grabbed a taco. "Thank you."

"So how did your date go?" I asked Jordy.

He put down his taco and smiled. "Beyond perfect." I knew that he was going to be descriptive about his date, so I got comfortable in my chair. "When he picked me up, he gave me chocolate! Then we drove to a coffee shop. He talked and talked, but honey, I did not mind! Jeffery looked beyond hot. Then he drove me home. My mom said hi to him and gave him some water. Good thing she didn't embarrass me because that woman has a talent for that. He left and I came here."

"I'm so happy for you!" I squealed.

He sighed in contentment. "So what about you? How was your walk with _him_?" As soon as he asked, whatever conversation that was going on between John and George decreased of volume. Then I heard their chairs scoot closer.

"Mind your own business." I hissed.

Their expressions had mock horror writen all over. "Just don't bite us baby sis."

I waited for them to return to their conversation. "Oh my God! We talked, and I didn't faint. Jordy, he's so funny!! And he finally told me how old he was. Jared is perfect." I sighed. Just the memory of being with him had me going all bubbly.

"How old is he then? I really hope he didn't try to make you figure it out again." Jordy smirked. It wasn't anything like Jared's perfect smirk. The way he can make my knees go weak on me.

"No. He's not that good at math, did you know that?...Anyway, Jared is almost eighteen." I think John started choking on his taco, but I wasn't about to check. "Can you stay over tomorrow?" I added quickly. If I kept thinking about him.... No I am not going to consider it. I'll have to wait untill tomorrow.

"Sure. Anything to sleep in another girl's bed." He paused.

"Jordy, why do you look guilty?"

He, being overly dramatic, covered his face in his hands. "I only came for food. My mom was making this nasty bean thing" he shudered. "I have to go now, or my mom won't let me stay over tomorrow."

"Bye Jordy." John said. Ugh! He was listening to us. Jordy gave me a quick hug, then ran out the door. Today had really been my day. I had two boys run out of my house.

=*=*=*=*=*=*

I wrote in my diary right before I went to sleep.

_Dear diary,_

_Jared. How can one simple name change a person's life. He was there today. It was everything I needed and more. None of the pain I went thru matters anymore. All that does is that he saved me from myself. Jared changed. It seems impossible, but he got more beautiful than he already was. He cut his long hair. I'm glad, it allows me better access to see his eyes. They're beautiful. Almost as beautiful as him. Jard also got bigger. No joke, he looks like he can eat me. All of his muscles are more defined. It's a miracle I didn't stare at him all period. I think today went down in history for many reasons:**One**: He talked to me. This was an actual conversation. To my great surprise, I didn't faint. **Two**: Jared sat with me at lunch. It was for only ten minutes, though. Before joining me he had been somewhere else. **Three**: Jared vented to me. He trusted in me -I don't really know or care why- enough to rant on about how he wishes to break free of everything and just do what he really wants to do. I was able to give him some advice. I told them that if what he wants is really worth it, it will be better to wait. I told him one of the truest things I knew: time is torture. **Four**: He walked me home!! It turns out they changed his schedule. So now we have fourth and sixth period together. This seems all of the sudden to me. I'm still trying to put the pieces together. **Five**: The walk home was a dream come true. I found out some stuff about him. Like the fact he is eighteen. He is more charming than I thought he would be. His birthday is in May. **Six**: Jared came inside my house. I invited him. Pretty smooth if I do say so myself...I can't get over what an amazing day I had. I am claiming today as the best day in the history of Kim Cohnell's life. _

I woke up at one in the morning. My wolf howled. Today it sounded closer than most days. The wolf sounded better than before, much better. Days before the sound was tired. I'm happy to say it didn't sound bad in any way right now. We are both happy.

=*=*=*=*=*

I feel amazing this morning. That's the only way I can describe it.

Today I decided to wear a yellow areo postale shirt with blue ripped skinnies and white flats. Then I crimped my hair. One last look in the mirror: I look good today. Yes! Unlike yesterday. Wait till _he_ sees me!

I flew down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. This could only be Wesley's cooking. "Good morning, governor" he greeted. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Interesting...

"Hey. May I ask where you were at yesterday?" He uncontiously smirked. I grabed a stack of pancakes and began to devour them quickly.

"I don't remember. To be honest, I don't even remember how I got home. But I think I got back before midnight." "Oh, by then I was already sleeping." my mouth was full of delicious spongy and syrupy goodness.

He was staring out the window. I was scarfing down the last of my pancakes. "You want a ride to school?"

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

Wesley looked at me. "Today it's supposed to be raining like no shit. You don't want to get your nice clothes all wet, do you?"

"That's really nice of you. Let me get my jacket then," I ran to the laundry room and put on a white jacket. " Just got to brush and grab my back."

He reached for his car keys. "Hurry up then, it's cold even in the car."

So I ran to the bathroom across the hall, brushed my teeth, and went to retrieve my backpack from the bottom of the stairs. I left it there yesterday when I came home from my walk with Jared. I smiled at the memory as I walked out of my house. It seems so long ago that we walked together.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked from the backseat.

I turned to him. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Anyway, why are you here?"

"I want to get a good look at this Jared guy." I glared at his reflection from the mirror. He saw me and stuck his tongue out.

"Who's Jared?" Wes asked, backing out of the house.

I ended up having to explain the whole thing. I must say, John was more understanding than Wes turned out to be. Wesley nearly prohibited me from seeing Jared. As soon as I said eighteen, he slammed the breaks. Guys are so insensitive sometimes. I slammed the door of Wesley's Range Rover with unnecessary force.

"Hey." Jared's voice came from behind me, causing me to jump. I'm pretty sure Wesley got a chance to see Jared because of how huge he is. His hair was messy bed hair, I loved it. He wore a gray shirt -exposing his muscular arms-, black jeans, and white Vans. Oh. My. God. I'm going to faint. I can feel that air isn't coming fast enough into my lungs. The thing keeping me alive was his eyes, they were dancing with happiness. If I have to live for anything, it'll be his pure chocolate eyes.

"Hi." I said softly. I just noticed this but, when I'm around Jared I change; I tend to be a nicer person. He brings out the best in me, always. "Aren't you cold?"

Jared smirked. I didn't get a chance to start drooling because the first bell rung. "What do you have first period?"

"Art." I pointed in the direction I needed to go in.

"That's cool, you draw. My first class is that way too. So I guess I'll walk you." He said smiling. We walked to my class without talking. I was mostly not talking because I was uncomfortable; every single freaking girl in the hallway glared at me. Jared also noticed, he sneered at one really mean girl, Kayla, who all but jumped me. Bitch...

We reached the art room door. I looked at Jared before going in. He had that same sad and tired expression that he had yesterday when he left my house. I smiled at him. "See you later, Jared." And I walked in.

* * *

**to be continued...**

For the people who have reviewed, thankyou so much!!!!!!!!! For the people who haven't, you guys are mean!! :( PLEASE REVIEW. COMMENT. SUGGEST...SUGGEST IT TO A FRIEND. I hope you're liking my story so far. But if you read this and hated it, comment it! It'll help me make it better. So this chapter wasn't as bad for me to write as the previous ones. I know that the age thing is like WFT?! but I have a purpose for it. Three years isn't a lot...look at Bella and Edward (Quil and Claire). **REVIEW. COMMENT. ADD SUGGESTIONS! **The next chapter will mostlikely be Jared's point of view. MOSTLIKELY---- not for sure. love you yessi, this one was dedicated to you!! I'm getting my New Moon DVD on Thursday!!!

**PLAYLIST:: **

-You Really Got a Hold on Me _by_ The Beatles -Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds _by_ The Beatles -Hey Jude _by _The Beatles -Hey, Soul Sister _by_ Train -21 Guns_ by _Greenday -Like A Virgin _by_ Madonna


	6. Now or Never

**Chapter 6- Now or Never**

* * *

(Jared's point of view)

Yesterday was _the **first day **of my life_. I saw the one, the most beautiful girl in the universe... **_Kim_** sitting next to me. I saw everything how it is supposed to be. With her near me, the La Push skies shine brighter. I can understand why life is beautiful. I now have a reason to be a protector, to come home, to breath. To be myself. Her smile fills my heart with unexplainable joy. I'm glad I found her. Now I don't need anything else. I can eyes would not dare move from the perfect angel sitting next to me. I would literally die if I did. I hadn't even seen her face, for it was facing away from me to the window. She looked so graceful ,even while sitting.

Her hair is long and beautiful. She has more style and class than any other woman on this planet. Her skin is lighter than my russet color, looking so soft and appealing. All she's wearing is blue, my favorite color: a striped blue and white long-sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue chucks. She is a goddess of blue. And she looks so small that I just want to wrap her in my arms so that no harm could come to her. To keep her warm and love her for the rest of _eternity._

Then she looked at me with her hypnotic eyes. The second I looked into them, I swore to do anything she ever asked me to. Her wish is my command. They're deep and endless. Pure hazel with brown around the edges. She has the longest eyelashes I've ever seen! And she's all natural. Kim isn't like the trashy girls around here who wear so much make-up you can't look at them without it. Her features are all perfect. But what drove me mad were her beautiful plump lips...Whatever she needs, that's my vow. I give a fuck about everything else...I won't ever need it again. Kim is who I was born for, my existence is for her. I need her to be with me every second of my life.

She let me walk her home. Before I even heard her talk I knew that she would be interesting. And indeed she was. Her voice is sweet, it makes my whole body come alive when she speaks. The first time she said my name gave me a better feeling than my first time having sex. Kim has this unexplainable effect over me. I can't name it but I can enjoy the way my body absorbs it. It makes my mind go through every single possible feeling she can give me.

I found out **she's fifteen**...and I'm practically _nineteen_. Her birthday is a month after mine. How is that age thing going to work for us? Personally I don't care, she's perfect for me. But she might not want to be someone three years older than her. I'm too old for her! Why!? I already feel like a pervert for some of the thoughts I've had. She's pure, innocent, and good...I'm not good enough for her , so I should just stop having the thoughts. Now I know we have to take things slowly, if she even wants me at all.

Her laugh is magical. I felt like I was flying when I made her laugh for the first time. So light and warm and adorable. I called her cute and she got defensive about that, making her look more cute. My Kim then called me dorky, so I called her a princess. And she called me her prince. My heart flew when her sweet voice said, prince. She had no idea how truthfully I was speaking when I said that I would love to be her prince. When I got her home she invited me inside so that I could rest from our walk. Of course I accepted, I'm not stupid. Then her brother had to come and ruin it because I had to leave her.

I'm still thinking about Kim. She is all I can think about. Jared, she is fifteen don't be a petafile, I reminded myself. So I must control my urges. But all I want is to be with her, to see her. I would much rather be with her than first period. Who gives a crap about history? Ugh! I should've asked her before. Well I guess I'll have to run back to the art room so I can walk her to second hour.

The bell inturupted my thoughts. I ran out the door to the art room. People did in fact stare while I ran, like I give a shit. She wasn't out yet when I reached the area. But I could already hear the beating of her heart, there is only heart that pulls my heart to it like magnet. Only one heart that belongs to me. And my heart would know its owner anywhere.

I was leaning against the lockers in front of the class room when she came out. "Kim." I yelled. I was so happy to say her name, I think I was waiting for the perfect time to yell her name. A lot of people, but not everyone, turned and gaze me a surprised expression. She saw me immediatley and walked to me smiling. I wonder how I look..

"Hi Jared." Her voice is so sweet! I must get her to keep talking.

"How was class?" Wow, what a boring question. What if she ends up thinking I am a boring looser. Usually I am a really smooth talker with girls I like. But they were all tramps that I only wanted to get with to have some reckless fun. With Kim I can't do that: she is a billion times worth dying over than those whores. I can't believe I am trying to compare the two situations. I should just go kick my own ass.

She giggled. I think she thinks I'm funny. Smooth Jared, keep it up!... I was able to keep her talking until we got to her second period science class. "See you..." she's leaving me again. I don't want her to see the pain on my face though, so I smile. When she was already in, I stood outside in the middle of the hallway, just staring at the door.

"Jared, where is your pass?" ask a low male voice. I already know it's the dean.

I turned to him and give a mean glare, he flinched back. "I don't have one." I said shamelessly. This reminds me of the old days, when my  
classroom was practically the dean's office three out of five days.

He shook his head in disapproval. "Really Jared? Second day back and you already have a tardy. This is unacceptable, detention." He starts babbling about how my life is going straight down the crapper with the path I'm choosing. When he's finally done he says. "Go on you know the way there."

I begin walking and yell, "Go to hell." Forget the dean's office. I'm going to my car and wait here all of second and third period. So I reclined the seat all the way back and closed my eyes. Kim is all I can see. She looks so amazingly beautiful today. How is it possible for someone to look as good as she does? It's not because only she can be the most beautiful. She told me she draws...well I wish I could draw so I could draw her. It's a good thing I can play guitar. I may not be a pro, but I can play.

I was so tired from patrolling last night that I began to drift...Time can be incredibly slow, but it can also be fast. In fact, too fast for me. Maybe because I just had the best dream, but also the worst. Why do I have to be seventeen?! Why couldn't I be sixteen? If I was, my dream would be more likely to come true without it being considered illegal. Ugh! And I don't have any privacy anymore. So Sam and Paul are going to see; that's one of the reason why I hate being a wolf! _NO PRIVACY WHAT SO EVER!_I always hate seeing Sam and Emily at their intimate moments...so now it's going to be his turn.

I ran out of the car. Fourth period finally. _KIM_! That's all I want, to be with her.

Thanks to my wolfie speed I arrived to class on time. Kim was already sitting and I nearly tripped because I was staring at her and walking at the same time. It's not the easiest thing to pull of. I sat down; that startled her, making her jump in her seat. I started laughing. "Hey.

She was blushing. "Hi." Kim looks so beautiful. So beautiful that for a second I forgot that she's fifteen and my mind began creating fantasies. I stared at her not caring about anything but her. The look on her face is foreign to me. I've never in my life seen.

"Jared. We're going to stare at Kim all period again?" Ms. Jane asked me. She was standing in front of me. Luckily the class was still talking so I don't think that many people were paying this particular area much attention. I may not be fully acquainted with Kim, but I can tell she doesn't really like having a lot of attention.

"What?" Kim giggled at my lack of attention for the teacher. Ms. Jane gave me a warning look and went to the front of the class to beging her lesson. I did not pay attention what so ever. My eyes were fixated on Kim. She was smiling while the teacher read out loud _Alice in Wonderland_. It fasinated me. Kim seemed to be so into it that I almost considered reading it, but that would require me not looking at Kim...

I didn't even notice class had ended until Kim started putting her things away. So we read out loud all period? I got up and extended my hand to Kim right as she was about to put her backpack on. "I'll carry it, if you don't mind." I may have sounded confident, but I was scared as hell. She might think I'm some weird perv. But this is the least thing I could do for the love of my life.

"Thank you." she smiled causing my stomach to do a back flip. She handed me her backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and began walking; she did ever so gracefully. She's so short and small compared to me. I have to protect her.

"So do you like that book we're reading in class?" I asked casually. Inside I was dying to know. She looked so captivated by it. There has to be something about it that grabbed her attention. I need to know.

"Yeah, I love that book. There's that thing in it that really brings out the magic. That reality seems better than this reality."Wow; I will never seize to be amazed by this girl. Anything that escapes her lips has me going in wonder of what she could be thinking. So she likes magic...

"I never thought of it that way."

Kim smirked. Wow! She looks incredibly-"You don't have to think of it that way. That's just my opinion." I need to change her mind about  
that. Her opinion is my opinion.

"This reality can be better though. There are a lot of magical things in it. Just depends who you spend it with and also how you spent it. I don't like to really like to think everything thoroughly." she doesn't realize that our reality is more magical than some fantasy book; our reality is love.

"Why? Usually that ends up with someone getting in trouble."

"Well there is no way of knowing if there is trouble ahead. That, to me, is the magic of this reality."

"I guess I'll have to consider that from now on." Kim said as we got inside the cafeteria. Unlike yesterday day, I'm planning on staying  
with her.

"Is it all right if Paul and I join your table?" I asked giving her backpack to her before she began walking in the direction to her table. She nodded and went her way. All right, this line has got to move. I tapped the shoulder of the girl standing in front of me. She flinched, "Hey is it okay if I cut in front of you? I won't take long." I gave her my best smile. She nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks..." shit I don't know her name."

"Mellisa." Whatever, I thought getting in front of her. Meaning I was next.

I grabbed one of everything; before becoming a wolf this shit would repulse me, but being a wolf is hard work. So I am almost always  
starving. I paid and went to find Kim.

"Hey you gonna share?" Paul asked me. I growled. Yes actually growled. "C'mon! If you let me have some of that I'll be your wing man." Paul does have a talent for that, but I don't need a wing man. I shook my head laughing at his reaction. "Fine. We're sitting with her again?"

"yeah. See you there." i was anxious to see her. About three minutes have gone by without her. I walked to her table quickly. Before reaching it I heard a bit of the conversation she as having with Jordy.

"Shut up Jordy. He doesn't." Kim insisted. My pace suddenly slowed. "You yourself told me to not get my hopes up. Why are you all of a sudden backing him up?!"

"He likes you. It's written all over his face. Take my word for this. I thought you of all people would be jumping up and down...Pretty soon he'll make a move. Don't worry, you'll see. Who really pays attention to age?" WHAT THE FUCK? Who the hell is this guy?! Who. The. Hell.?!

"He'd have to be out of his mind to like me. Eww. I'm not prett-"

Thankfully Jordy hushed her. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Kimmy, you are gorgeous! The only reason other guys won't go for it is because they won't dare cross me. But I'm getting a good vibe from this guy. Way better than the creeps at this school."

"Jared, you're shaking." Paul whispered from behind me. I was breathing hard. "You think I give a shit?" Some guy here is thinking of making a move on my Kim. She is one hundred percent mine! That's not the creepy obsessive stalker in me talking, we are soul mates by nature. If he does get to make a move he won't live to tell the tale. And why the hell is Jordy allowing this?! A good friend will motion you towards your prince charming! "Did you hear Jordy?"

"Well yeah. But what if they're talking about you, dumb ass? Don't you ever think anymore?"

Wow did I feel like an idiot. Okay so it's a possibility. I mean I did imprint on her; meaning we are soul mates, meaning we have a connection. And if we have a connection, she must like me at least a little bit. On top off all that, I'm not that bad looking. My eyes widened. "When you're in love things go differently in your mind." I smiled, feeling relieved of my anger. Re-thinking Jordy's words, who really pays attention to age, he is helping me out. They could only be talking about me when they say age. He's doing a way better job than Paul has ever done. Partly because Jordy is helping me with my future wife.

Paul started shaking his head. "I think you might be bi-polar."

"Ha! That's funny. Since when do you think?"

He started glaring. "Nice come-back. Really, it wounded me for life. Dumb ass."

I got to the table before Paul did. He stopped to talk to some trashy girls. When I saw Kim I felt my knees become jello. She smiled shyly at me. "you're seriously going to eat all that?" she asked me eyeing my lunch tray piled with food.

I took the seat next to her. "Yeah. I'm a growing boy. Hey man." I greeted my favorite wing man. He waved and got up.

"I'm gonna get us some lunch. Want some ice cream?" Yes!! Jordy's leaving. He really is a better wing man than Paul. Good job! "Of coarse you do." And he walked away. I can already tell we will be good friends. At our wedding he is going to for sure-

"You are still growing? Impossible." Kim asked sounding shocked. She feels more comfortable around me, I can sense it. That's how it works. We were literally made for each other. She might think I'm a little bit weird for being around all of a sudden, but the connection has been made. Kim will always have her heart telling her to trust me. And if she's anything like me, she will always follow her heart.

"Pretty much yeah." I began stuffing my mouth while she watched me in amazement.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A_ real _meal? Uh...i think it was yesterday after school. The other stuff doesn't count." I only count Emily's cooking as meals. All the other stuff I eat does not count... I've decided to not take things slowly. My heart is telling me something and I will follow it without thinking anymore. That's how I roll. "So what are you doing after school?" Jordy was very correct when he predicted I'd be making my move soon.

Are my eyes playing tricks, or is she seriously blushing the most beautiful color I've ever seen? "I'm hanging out with Jordy. He's sleeping over." did she say sleep over? _He's her **gay** best friend Jared,_I reminded me. These days I'm easily getting jealous and Kim isn't even trying. I so cannot wait until the day we have a sleep over. That's every boys' dream: sleeping at the most beautiful girl's house.

Really? Well one way or the other, we have to hang out. I have all afternoon because my patrolling doesn't start until one in the freaking morning. "do you guys want to hang out for a while?" Today Jordy is just going to have to be the third wheel.

"I'd love to hang out." Jordy said taking his seat next to Kim and gave her a small cup of strawberry ice cream. "Can I invite my _friend_," he made quotion marks with his fingers around the word friend, " Jeffery?"

Oh Jordy, you are too good. "Go ahead."

Paul and Noah arrived at the table at the same time. "Hey," Noah said. "You guys know why Demi isn't here? She was fine yesterday. Well, not  
fine fine..."

"The poor girl is heart broken. Where do you think she's at?" Jordy asked. "I swear if I see Rob-"

"Rob isn't doing so awesome either. They need each other." My angel said. With that Noah and Jordy began constructing a plan to get their  
friends together. Kim just sat back and carefully ate her ice cream. What a girl...

"You're staring way too obviously." Paul whispered. I think I finished my food while staring at Kim. I give him the look. The look meant: shut  
your dumb ass up before I kick it.

"What do you guys say to going to first beach? Jeff really wants to go." I nodded enthusiastically. I am not a hopeless romantic but that seems very romantic to me. The wind blowing, birds humming, waves crashing.

"It's cold though." Kim pointed out. Oh yeah, I never thought about that.

"How old are you?" Paul asked Kim out of nowhere. I wanted to yell dumb shit at him. She already answered that yesterday. Yesterday...

"How old are _you_?" Kim countered.

"Please let's not go through this again!" Jordy begged. "Kim is fifteen. She told us that already. Don't be like Jared and try to make her figure it out."

"Younger than Jared." Paul said ignoring Jordy completely.

"What do you men have against straight answers?" Jordy asked exasperated.

"Jordy! Let it go." Kim ordered. He rolled his eyes and began talking to Noah. I looked at Paul who was starting to shake.

"Paul, I think you should take some fresh air." Please leave so i can be with my Kim. He did as I told him. About time.

"Sorry, Jordy looses his coolness sometimes."

Kim is apologizing to me? why? I don't comprehend. "You don't have to apologize. Paul is like that all the time." I shrugged. At least Jordy doesn't explode out of his skin when he looses_ his _cool. Jordy was about to comment when the bell rung. I heard Kim sigh my heart was going on overdrive when I remembered Jordy's words. Maybe she sighed because...

I noticed it was pouring outside halfway to Kim's and my old fourth period class. "I don't think it's such a good idea to go anymore." She yelled over the thundering rain. Shit...Well I can still give her a ride. A good soul mate drives you home when it's raining buckets outside. We also do not allow you to get sick. Family members will use that as an excuse for us not to see our other half if they don't like you too much. With the look her brother gave me this morning...

"You're right. Uh, I got my car with me today...so would you like to- well would you _and_Jordy like a ride home? I ,er, I don't think the rain is gonna stop any time soon." I stuttered a couple of times. You try asking out, technically, your love have her say yes, but then have to cancel that idea because nature is out to screw you, and then ask to take her home. She might say no. She might think I am a weird stalker. Then again she might think I am a gentleman. See, this is what happens when you decide to think things through. Now I'm paranoid.

"That would be so very awesome of you Jared." Kim answered. "Uh, this is my class," she said pointing at the door of her fourth period class room. "so... I'll see you sixth period." I know she feels it too. Maybe she can't understand why, but being apart is never going to be okay with either of us. It's a good thing I'm taking her home.

"Sure." I walked away, not the easiest thing, with my hands in my pockets. Should I go to class or my car? Science is boring so my car sounds like a much better option. On my way there I pulled out my phone and called Emily and Sam's house.

Emily picked up on the eight ring. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked me skeptically. Emily is not my mother figure, she's more like my big sister. My mom is really loving but she doesn't know what I am,so Emily understands way better than her. I seriously cannot wait until I turn eighteen because I'm planning on moving in with Sam and Emily. I won't have to come up with some lame ass excuse as for why I'm always tierd or why I leave at one a.m. She can't know. Sam was kind enough to offer me one of the empty rooms at his house. Seriously kick ass knews for me: I won't have to share the bathroom with five other girls anymore.

"Yeah, but it's all bull shit. Anyway I called cus I'm not going to your house after school."

"You found someone else to cook for you huh? Or is it your lover girl?" she sounded smug at the end.

"Her name is_ Kim_. I'm taking her and her friend home. If you haven't noticed, La Push is currently in threat for a flood." And I was not exagerating about that. But I don't think it will really flood. On the other end there was laughter. "I'm on speaker aren't I?".

"Uh-huh. Well that's all right honey. Go be with her, see you here later though. You have to eat." I said my goodbye and tried to nap. It worked for about twenty minutes but then I woke up. Right on time too.

I arrived literally ten seconds before the late bell rung. "Nicely done son." Mr. Holley told me as I hurried to take my seat next to my love. I flashed her my goofiest grin. I must look really stupid, but I give a rats ass.

Mr. Holley went to his podium at the front of the class. "Alright today is the last day we're spending on drugs. Our lesson will consist of a questionere on what you have learned this chapter and I am begging you, answer the questions as honestly as you can. Enough about that," he reached for a pile of slips of papers, "So class, as you know next week we are beginning our chapter on-"

He was interrupted by _almost _every single guy in the class, "SEX ED." they roared in excitement. If these were the old days I would've been the first ass hole to yell. But now I have a purpose, the future mother of my children, and she was sitting next to me. I do not want her to think I am some huge perv even though I am one, she doesn't need to know what goes on in my mind. Not yet anyway.

"Hey hey, settle down... We are not allowed to use the technical words until these slips are signed. Judging by the enthusiasm that radiates from this class, each and everyone of these will return this to me on Friday signed. If not, you get to do book-work in the deans office for two and a half weeks." he assured us as he handed us the yellow slips and our questioners.

My hand tembeled as I read the bold print reading _TENTH GRADE SEX EDUCATION PERMISSION SLIP_. It's been three months since the last time I had gotten laid, I am an almost to be eighteen year old, and I the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on was sitting less than one foot from me. Can you put two and two together? Hormones!! Stupid hormones. One word shot through my mind. Fifteen.

"Jared," called Kim, "can you pass me my slip?" I reached for it and gave it to her. Just one look and my hormones went away as fast as they had envaided me. Sex doesn't matter to me anymore. Love does. Because holding her hand would probably be better than having sex. Better, not in a perverted i'm going to jack off with this hand because you touched it way either. No, holding her hand will have more meaning to me than...well anything. To be honest the last time I had sex it was because I with a slutty girl who was all too willing. She meant absolutely nothing to me, I just did her to satisfy my need. I didn't love her, that's for sure. It was only sex.

Kim doesn't represent sex to me, she represents love. To me she is the universe. With her there is an actual purpose to wait. It isn't that she doesn't drive me crazy by how beautiful she is but I respect and honor her. So when I look at her I see love ,because I am in love with her, not my latest fucking buddy. And when you are in love and decide to express your love for one another physiclly, it no shall no longer be called sex but making love...That makes sense to me now. And I know that will not be occuring for a long time. Like I said I don't have need to do it with Kim because that's not why I'm interested in her. When I am _with her_ that is the last thing on my mind. The real problem is when I am not with her...

*

The class went silent now,

The work questioner he gave was simple enough. Basically the whole thing was multiple choice. Only the last one was a constructive response question, _Do you think doing drugs ia bad? Why or why not?_ My answer was only one sentence. _It's only bad if you get caught. _He said to answer it honestly and I just did. I've experimented, and well... it was funny. My friends and I decided to record the stuff we said ,like they did on that '70s Show, while we were high. But I've only tried that three times; I am not fucktareded.

*

The ride home with Kim was calming. The ride home with Jordy was frustrating. He sat with her in the backseat. He wouldn't shut up long enough for me to say anything. Asshole. Kim hogger. "Hey Jared, you should probably stay with us for a while. I mean it's dangerous to drive in this weather condition," Jordy offered. My best wing man. Pure genius. I am so freaking glad he came.

"He's right. Hang out with us for a while. Well atl east until the rain calms down." Kim pleaded. Anything for my sweet angel. I nodded like an idiot, to lost for words.

"Has anyone ever told you your car is a mess?" Jordy asked eyeing the floor. Ouch. That kind of hurt.

Kim slapped his arm. "Jordy!" she hissed, "that's rude."

His eyes looked a little too innocent, "What?! I was just going to suggest that...maybe we could help him clean it." Genius. I don't know his intensions for this, because he used to hate me, but I hope it will be for something good. Jordy is doing this on his own, helping me towards Kim. Bless him spirits. I owe him _big time_. "It's settled then, be expecting us to have this car spotless before sundown."

"Deal." Kim and I said at the same time. "Jinks." we said again. And then again, then one last time. Jordy was dying of laughter. "Okay... okay...you win." I huffed out, giving in. "What do I owe you?" Now her house came into view.

"That's okay." she opened the door and ran to get indoors...to open the garage door I hope. Jordy stayed in with me. The first time we've ever been in one place alone.

"I'm going to help you," he said. Apparently he's not one to beat around the bush. "But if she ends up crying someday because of you..." his sentence was left to my imagination. If she ever cries because of me I'll kill myself.

"Is it that obvious,"

"No! Who would notice when you are _always_ staring at her?" I groaned at his words. "That's kind of adorable. I don't think many people look to much into it. Trust me, I saw you today and I felt like if I kept on staring you'd kick my ass. Pretty intense." _You gotta be shitting me_, I thought. "Just felt like I was invading your privacy. Don't worry though, only I would read into it a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because...I can sense it. Usually I'm really good at sensing a person's vibe. You can call it character judgement if you want. Basically I have really good judgement over all." So that's why he doesn't hate me anymore? Because I changed? I drove into the garage when I saw Kim had opened it. "Just don't ever hurt her. You know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks man. You don't know what this means to me." I sighed and opened the door to get out, "Do we really got to clean it now?" I asked Kim. I hate cleaning, hence the mess. Her face seemed to be amused. I started to stare at her. Jordy through a trash bag at me.

"Get started."he commanded.

After three hours, many unforgettable giggles from Kim, and Jordy telling me for the sixth time to quit staring at her, my car was clean. The backseat was spotless, I mean you could actually see the dark carpet. Yes it took us three freaking hours to clean just the inside of my car. In my defense I am a werewolf. We tend to get hungry and go buy fast food when Emily is not at hours for cooking. And I also kept goofing off. I have never in my life had so much fun.

"So you guys want something to eat?" Kim asked both Jared and I.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Jordy announced.

"No shit?" said a sarcastic male voice coming from behind Kim. "So you must be Jared." he challenged looking me straight in the eye.

Is this prick trying to get his ass whooped? " wants to know?"

"Oh you brought a 'tough guy' home, Kimmy. Ahh" he sighed. "I like you already." he straightened his shirt and extended his hand to me, "I'm George, Kim's favorite brother."

Well don't I feel like an ass hole, "Oh, nice to meet you man." I shook his hand. They didn't look alike. This guy looks like he's about to go into the play boy mansion, unlike Kim who is well just not the real wild child from what I've heard. I love her for that. She's pure, innocent, and the only girl who has ever broken me down. Ironically she doesn't even know.

"Go eat you guys." he ordered. "Nice ride." he complimented whole hearted. So maybe I'm not the best when it comes to judging people. I think he was trying to intimidate me at first. Funny. Me intimidated. Ha ha, not likely.

Was it really only yesterday that I was in here? Because to ke it seemed like weeks. I scanned over the kitchen and instantly food the jack pot. Jordy beat me to it though. A huge pot of delicious looking spaghetti. I took a whiff. Damn!

"What?" Kim asked. Oh, I guess I thought out loud.

"that smells amazing." she smiled at me. It wasn't shy like it had been earlier today. I love this girl, she served me a huge plate while Jordy got his on his own. It may not seem like much ,but to me every little bit counts. Someday we are going to be like this every day, minus Jordy of course.

Jordy sat across from me because Kim sat next to me. "So I think you should thank Kim." he said conversationally. "she sheltered you from the storm outside, cleaned your car, and fed you a bowl of delicious spaghetti. It's only fair." I think I know where this is going.

So I played along. "Well what do you suggest"

He pretended to think about it. "Perhaps you should take her out somewhere as a reward."

We turned to Kim. She was blushing adorably, "You helped him too. And so far all we've done has been your idea." my girl is observant.

Jordy sighed, "Fine you should reward us." he told me. Then turned to Kim, "you were an active participant in what we were doing though. Also you know that you were at some point going to offer those things."

A sign of defeat crossed her features. Shit, now I feel guilty. "C'mon Kim, we'll go somewhere fun." I racked through my brains for something...anything!!

Jordy shook his head impatiently. "Something simple Jared. Like the mo-"

I finished for him. "Movies?" Kim's face lit up. "Do you want to go tomorrow?" I asked her. She has to say yes. There is no reason for a no, it's Friday tomorrow. C'mon Jordy, back me up here! No don't; it has to be her decision always.

Four excruciating seconds later she answered with a smile playing around her lips. "Yes." I smiled at her when in the inside I was flying. At my own personal high. I feel like such a girl. I've seen movies where they're all saying they have butterflies. That's how I feel right now, like there's zillions of butterflies in my never ending pit called a stomach.

Jordy through a napkin at me. "Hey" he whined."I thought I was also invited! That's so not cool." Jordy if you value your life and what you said to me in the car, back out on that statement before I kick your ass.

"Drama queen" Kim rolled her eyes in the most adorable way. I love her sense of humor. "You are invited! Hello,he was asking you." No. I need to go with her, but alone. Without Jordy who would have to be the third wheel. From what I've noticed in the past two days he's going to take charge and I will become the third wheel. I also need to know if she only accepted to be polite and because Jordy was going, or because she truly did want to go.

Grow some balls Jared because it's now or never, "Actually I was asking _you,_" I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. Looking at her gave me the courage I needed. It reminded me what this was for, "if you wanted to come with _me...__"_

* * *

**to be continued**...

|FIRST OF ALL:sorry for taking my lazy ass time on this.| okay!!! i must say i am so freaking happy about the people that reviewed! thank you so much!! to top it off two people put my story on their favorites category and so many people on alert (not that many,but let me brag)!!!!that was so special to me. this chapter was HARD (so i enjoyed the challenge). it's difficult to put into words how imprinting is supposed to feel. this will not be the only chapter from Jared's p.o.v! but the next one will be Kim's. **THANK YOU .SUGGEST TO A FRIEND. ENJOY.**

PLAYLIST::  
-Please _by _The Beatles  
-Oh Darling! _by_ The Beatles  
-Trouble _by _Never Shout Never  
-Mi Corazóncito _by_Aventura  
-Teenagers _by_ My Chemical Romance


	7. Movie Watching!

**Chapter 7- Movie Watching!**

* * *

Oh my God! Oh my God!! OH MY GOD!

I think I'm hyperventilating...NO! NO!! Not in front of him! Why in front of him?! _CONTROL YOURSELF!!! _My breathing is coming way to fast. Okay, okay, okay...okay. Just answer. Should I answer yes? What if- No, no what if's. Like Jared said it takes away the magic of life when you think everything through. It's easy for me to trust this because my heart is yelling at me to trust it. SO SAY YES!! Okay, open your mouth and say yes! I can't do this... I can't decide weather to say: yes, sure, of course, hell yes, what took you so long?!, duh, okay, um-hum. Really?! Am I so messed up in the head that all I can actually think of doing is nodding.

I nodded.

Jared's voice broke through my panic attack. "Really?! I mean Jordy can come if that makes you more comfortable. That would be fine, unless you don't want him to come." How cute! Jared is babbling! He looked like he was about to start jumping in his seat. I am contagious. I feel like doing a cart-wheel. I have enough energy right now to run a five hundreds mile race. I feel a glowing sensation inside me! All this just feels amazing. Please never let it go away.

I took a deep breath to calm my self, "Jordy and I would love to go with you." I tried very hard to not emphasise the word love.

"Thanks." Jared said with pure gratitude in his voice.

"For what?" I asked, getting up. Wesley is going to be mad at me if I don't wash the dishes. Jordy's lazy ass gave me his plate without a please or thanks. Nice. Have fun looking for breakfast in the morning, dumb ass. I started the sink.

"Well," Jared came to stand next to me and took the plates from my hand. I stood there staring like an idiot as he washed the dishes for me, "for everything. I mean it's not everyday that you meet someone you can already trust the next day. Sounds weird but it's true. I know that you are a trustworthy person. You know that I already consider you my friend? I don't really have many so I'm grateful for the ones I do have."

That has to be the sweetest I've ever heard it. I was about to say something when something completely different came out, "You're really tall."He started laughing. Jordy was also laughing, but you could bearly hear it over the Jared's laugh. "Calm down." I said giggling while looking at the floor.

"I don't think the rain has calmed just yet," Jordy pointed out. "So be a good,short hostess and ask him if he would like to watch a movie. I think we have time. It's bearly six forty," What? It cannot be that late. I looked at the microwave's digital clock. Sure enough Jordy is right.

I looked at Jared, who is tall,"What do you say? You wanna watch a movie?"

"Right now?" His face went serious.

Oh, I've seen this commercial. "Right now."

"Right now, right now?"

"Righty right now." I said giggling.

Jordy groaned. "No! I hate this commercial. Stop!"

Jared grinned at him. "Right now?"

"Get in here!" You could bearly tell that's what I said because I was laughing so much. Jared wasn't any better. We walked into the living room with Jordy behind Jared saying something about how that commercial should be banned and should never again see daylight.

"Oh oh! Can we watch Horton Hears a Who?" Jordy begged.

Jared started to visiously shake his head,"Ah hell no! I have to watch that movie every single day. My sisters love it." Didn't I ask him if he had siblings yesterday? "I hate the movie._ That _shit should be banned." he added.

"Fine. What do _you_suggest?" Jordy asked bitterly. Horton Hears a Who is his favorite movie in the world.

He kneeled on the floor to look at my movie inventory. "Umm...oh!" He took out the movie from the shelf, "The Dark Knight."

"Sure." I said putting the dvd inside the dvd player. The movie started and I took and the three of us took a seat went to take a seat. Jordy went to lay down on the couch closest to the door. Ah! Do I sit with Jared or on the other couch?! There is a free couch, but there is still room on the one Jared is sitting on. Ugh! I don't want to seem rude by taking the other one. Then again I don't want to sit next to him when the room is completely dark, except for the light coming from the massive t.v. I hate how I have to always think everything through.

Jared patted the spot next to him. _Okay. Just think of this as practice for tomorrow. _

I have to admit, sitting next to him wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It felt comfortable there, with my hands on my lap and my feet on the coffee table. Every couple minutes I would sneak a peak at him. I love how he looked. So happy and calm. He had a smile and was slouching on the couch.

We were now at the part where the Joker was in jail. I jumped when I heard Jordy's voice. "I know that you were not about to put that move on her." I looked at Jared who had his arm stretched out in mid air.

"What? I was just streching." He defended himslef while smirking at me. I laughed.

There was a noise from outside indicating Wesley and John were home. They walked in while I was still laughing. My brothers walked in. As soon as they saw Jared their faces went angry. That just caused me to laugh more. "What?"

They ignored me, "So you're Jared?" Wesley asked shaking his wet hair. Ah, not again.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jared sat up.

"Wesley,"he said pointing to himself, and then to John"John. We are her older brothers."

"Nice to meet you,"Jared said with the same tone he had used with George. This is not a good first meeting for them at all!

"Back at you. Hey Kimmy can I talk to you?" Wesley asked me. I got up to find John was taking my spot. No! He's going to interrogate Jared.

I stopped to see john pause the movie. Then I felt Wesley grab me by the wrists. He let go of them once we were in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on? Why are you watching a movie with that guy in the dark? And don't say Jordy is in there too, because you guys might as well be alone!"

"He gave us a ride home. It was raining like shit," I said quoting his words from the morning." so I told him he should stay. Then we helped him clean the inside of his car because Jordy insisted that it was unberable. We ate your delicious spaghetti, and now we're watching Batman kick ass. He can't go home when it's raining like this."

"Kim, it nine. The three of you have school tomorrow. No matter what you say, he is not going to sleep here. I don't care if you cry or something, as soon as that movie ends, he will leave. I don't care how bad it's raining."

I rolled my eyes at him. Smooth teenage move Kim, smooth. "I know. We just lost track of time."

He folded his arms, "why were you two sitting together while Jordy was alone, half awake, in the dark?"

"Wes!"

"I know why," a pause. "He's too old for you." he said each slowly. "And he's a real smart ass, too."

"C'mon! He's my friend." I'm really really afraid Wes will say I can't talk to Jared anymore. "Don't tell me I can't be friends with him!"

Wes unfolded his arms and pocked me in the stomach. I guess he still can't stand to break my heart. "I'll never tell you who can't or can be friends with. As long as that's it."

I smiled and went back to the living room. John was still interrogating Jared. "Don't ever touch her. If she comes home crying one day because of you, I'll kick your ass." John warned. I tip toed behind him and gently smacked the back of his head. He turned and looked embarrassed because he had just got caught threatening Jared. "Kimmy! Jared was just telling me that he had to go."

Oh this is low. I am so going to not only write all over his face, but I'm taking pictures this time.

Jared looked guilty, "Yeah I guess I do." he said glaring at John. Ha, he flinched. "But I'll see you tomorrow." that seemed to cheer him up. He got up and I walked him to the door. "You know it was really fun hanging out with you," he said before I opened the door for him. Jordy coughed very loudly, how convenient was it that we heard him from the couch. "and Jordy. So umm, yeah. Bye."

I hate this. "Bye Jared." I said. He tried to smile but it didn't look very convincing. I felt sad when I heard his car turn on and he drove away. "Jordy let's go!" I yelled at him, "I'm tired."

"what did John tell him?" I asked jordy. It was midnight,now and we were already in our pajamas ready for bed. By pajamas I mean Jordy wore a borowed t-shirt from George and some pajama pants. I had some shorts and a band tee.

"He was like 'you're eighteen?'. Jared's like, 'no I'm almost eighteen.'. Then John got this mean look, but then jared gave him a meaner look. And John said, 'Don't do anything you'll regret. Don't be a jerk to her. Don't touch her'," he smiled, "and then you came in." Jordy was quite the gossiper. "you exited for tomorrow?"

I yawned, "what do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you should sleep now."

"one last question then. Why the sudden change of heart with Jared? You used to hate him."

"I used to hate him...because that was the old Jared. He's changed. It's hard to explain but I know it. He gives me nothing but good vibes now. I know what I'm doing. So please trust me. And trust him." I yawned again. "Now sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

Don't gotta tell me twice, I thought to myself right before I fell asleep.

I don't even remember the school day. I was too anxious for tonight. Jared had told me at lunch that he couldn't walk me home because he had to be there, but that he would defiantly be at my door at five o'clock. He wore a black hoodie and dark ripped jeans. I love how his hair is always messy. That's the only thing I remember from school. And also turning in my Sex Ed slip. After what went down in my house yesterday, I decided it would be best for George to sign it. He said,"I guess you'll need to know this stuff, because...well you know. Pretty soon.." I covered my ears.

John picked me up from school. To make up for his rudeness last night he took me to but ice cream. That was delicious ice cream. Oh yeah. He's so forgiven. As soon as I reached the front door, I ran upstairs to take a shower. I need to look nice for this friendly gathering. Thats what I'm going to call it. A friendly gathering.

My twenty minute shower really helped calm me down. Warmth. That's all it takes to make me feel safe and serine. So I usually take my time. Scrub, rinse, and repeat.

When I got out and skipped to my room, the clock on my dresser read three forty. My bed was still undone from last night so that was the first thing I did. Usually I don't clean my bed, but when the time comes the time comes.

I sat infront of my mirror and brushed my hair. Then I straightened it. That's all I'm going to do, because hello, we are only going to the movies. That alone took me about forty minutes. I fixed it around until I finally liked how it looked. That took me like ten.

Next step is finding the perfect not to flashy but not boring as hell out fit. So I guess I should wear my blue and purple long sleeved plaid shirt over a plain white shirt. It's cold outside, which means I should defiantly wear jeans. Dark purple skinny jeans to be exact. No flats. That's all I know so far. I'm thinking of wearing my brand new white chucks. Yeah I'll go with that.

I got dressed and looked at the time. Four forty-six. Okay so fourteen minutes to spare. I was about to sit at my sketching table -I haven't started a new project in what seems like forever- when I heard a knock. That's Jordy.

I skipped down stairs to open the door. There, in all his glory, stood Jared Thail looking like a runway model sent to me from my own personal hevean. He looked absolutley perfect. His hair was messy like always, but also wet. He wore a gray t-shirt and black jeans. "Hey. I know I said five but I guess I couldn't wait any longer." he grinned, "you look pretty, by the way." he added casually.

"Thanks," I said blushing. "let's go then...But Jordy isn't here yet, though"

Right on cue Jordy waltz through the drive way, literally, and halted to a stop next to Jared. "Taken care of hun. He picked me up. Right in the middle of the Tyra show too." Jordy glared at Jared.

"Lets go then." I said enthusiastically. I grabbed my wallet from the coffee table and closed the door behind me.

The nearest theater was twenty minutes away in La Push's only mall. It was small but still pretty cool. There's a small arcade there too. "Do you have a movie in mind?" Jared asked me as he pulled into a parking space.

"We should watch _Dear John_." I insisted. He grimaced. "No...I'm joking. I already saw it... I kind of want to see _Hot Tube Time Machine_-"

Jordy being Jordy cut me off. "No. I want to see _Shutter Island_. Anything to see Leo DiCaprio at his finest."

"Trust me. You do not want to see that movie." Jared said as we got out of the car. "The ending is just a huge bitch slap on their behalf. I think we should see Repo Men. But I think Kim had the best suggestion. I saw the trailer... oh man. That shit looks hilarious."

Jordy rolled his eyes and began mumbling, "Of corse you think her idea is the best. Whatever. I did hear the movie was kind of whack. Hot Tub Machine it is." He smiled, letting me know his drama queen show is over."

The three of us walked close to each other. Them, being gentlemen, walked behind me. I was about to open the door when Jared's arm beat mine. Damn. That's all I could think. And _wow. _"Thanks," I stuttered.

I turned around. He was there, closer than ever before. He looked like he was going to fall. "Are you okay?" I asked. He re-gained his balance and smirked at me. That is one smirk that I will never forget.

His voice was a bit squeaky, "Never better." I turned back around and walked in. Since this is the only theater, and it's Friday, there were a lot of people here. "Wait here with Jordy, I'll go buy our tickets" he insisted.

"No. I'm paying for my own ticket." I yelled. It's loud in here.

Jared shook his head, "No... this is my treat to you, remember?" he did not allow me to answer.

"Unbelievable." I huffed.

Jordy turned to give me a sour look. "Your date is enough of a gentleman to buy you your ticket. Are you seriously complaining about that? So many girls wish that their dates pay them their expenses instead of being the cheep cheese-balls they are. Be grateful!" he yelled at me.

My mind was still stuck on one word, date. As far as I knew this was my reward for helping Jared clean his car. He never once called this a date. "This isn't a date." I blurted out.

"Denial."

"It isn't!"

"Denial!" he sang. "Why else would he exclusively ask you? Then why would he pick you up and pay for your ticket? Face it, you are Jared's date. Ah, look whose blushing! Don't act like you don't enjoy that fact. Now smile and look pretty." He pointed to an incoming Jared.

I'm not his date. Am I? No. We, the three of us, are here as friends. I am not in denial.

"Okay. We should get going 'cus this starts in fifteen minutes." Jared handed us our tickets with a small smile on his lips.

We started walking to the candy stand. "Can I at least buy you some candy? Something from me to you?" I asked Jared with a puppy dog face. It looked like it was starting to work. "Please, Jared" I asked again.

He groaned. "Fine. But next time don't expect me to give in at all. Got it?"

Next time? So this won't be like a one time thing? He's so adorable. The way he refuses to stop being a gentleman sweeps me of my feet. "Yay!" Maybe he doesn't know it, but I'm not this happy because he's letting me buy candy for him, but for what he just said.

"But," I stopped jumping, "you have to let me share my candy with you."

"Jared Thail sharing candy? I never though I'd live to see this day." _What the-_

A tall man, taller than Jared, was now standing next to him. They looked almost the same, but in my eyes Jared is way more better looking. Not that this man is ugly, because well he's kind of hot. "Ah, nice one Sam." Jared said rolling his eyes. He looked back to me,"Kim, this is my friend Sam Uley. Please excuse his jerky-ness. He's like my brother, so I guess that where I get my jerky-ness from."

"Yeah. Well uh,nice to meet you Kim. Listen I gotta get back to my movie. Emily's waiting for me." He waved a goodbye and ran into the farthest theater.

I smiled, "He seems nice."

"I guess he is. Most of the time."

So many candy to pick from. I picked, for myself, extreme sour air heads. And for Jared a bag of jolly ranchers.

"Thanks for buying me something." Jordy said sourly.

"What? You want me to buy you something, too? I'll buy it for you. What do you want?" I asked going back.

"I want a slushy."he yelled.

"You never finish them!" This has happened way too many times. I'll buy him a slushy, but he _never_ finishes it. Ever!

"How bout Twirlers?"

I smiled. "Sure."

After I bought Jordy his candy we made it into theater five with two minutes to spare.

"I better not catch you texting, Jordy. I bought you your candy. Now behave."

"Fine." He said with a mouthful of candy. He took out his phone and made a show of turning it off.

"Nice," Jared said. He had decided to sit next to me, so I was in the middle of him and Jordy. "Aren't you gonna turn of your phone?" I could still see him smiling through the darkness.

"Only if you turn of yours."

"Let me see your phone." he whispered. I handed it to him and he started punching in keys. Every couple of letters he would hit backspace because his fingers kept hitting the wrong keys. "There...I like your wallpaper by the way." Ha! I had fun creating that wallpaper. It was me attacking George. I looked at my screen and noticed it was on my contact list. Jared's name has highlighted in lime green. Aww. He put a smiley face next to his name. His name...Oh. Oh, he just gave me his number. "Call me if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks. I started texting him immediately,

_:) Enjoy the movie!_

Three seconds later his phone rang.

"Hey! Turn off your phone!" Jordy whisper yelled.

"I think I'm taking your advice and turning this off before Jordy decides to jump me." I started giggling as the movie commenced.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Through half of the movie I almost peed myself. TWIAGREA!!! That was the killer line. And then Adam tells Jennie that she's going to get fat. OH MAN! _How do I get a hold of you... come find me... that just sounds exhausting. _I could tell Jared is enjoying himself too. That made me happy. And I also bet Jordy is glad we are watching this instead of Shutter Island.

_"I feel pregnant."_

Are you enjoying the movie?" Jared whispered.

I looked up to him and nodded. "Are you?" I whispered.

"Do you want some?" he put his bag of jolly ranchers in front of me.

I smiled and grabed four out of the bag. It was almost empty. I turned back to the movie and slowly put the candy in mouth. Last time I ate one too fast and ended up almost chocking. I got my candy from my lap and looked to Jared, "Want some?" I whispered. He was staring at me.

He stuttered. "Uh,uh...yeah." He took one and turned directly to the movie.

I liked the ending. Nicely done...

When I stood I started streching.

"Nice pick, Kimmy" Jordy congradulated me. "And look, I ate all my candy. High five."

I gave him a high five. "What time is is?"

"Seven thirty." Jared answered.

"I think I have to be home by eight."

Jared looked confused. "Why? It's not a school night."

"Because I only told George where I was going. He said eigh o'clock because Wesley is working today. He gets out at eight thirty so it would be wise of me to be there before he is."

"And how come you _only_ told George?"

I smiled, "He's the one that likes you best."

*

The ride home we spent talking about our favorite scenes. When we reached my house Jared insisted on walking me to the door. He was giving Jordy a ride home.

"I had an awesome time." I informed him.

He smiled, always smiling, "Me too. Hopefully we'll get to do this again sometime."

My heart started beating faster. "Yes. Defiantly."

Someone opened the door, George hopefully. "Yo, Romeo and Juliet, hurry this up. Wesley is on his way." George said walking back in, but leaving the door open.

I was blushing madly. Oh my God. This did look like a date. "Sorry. Umm, see you."

"Yeah. Soon." He left with the happiest expression on his face.

"Did you have fun?" George yelled from the couch.

"The best." I yelled and ran to my room.

Once inside I went to my sketching table and retrieved my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are happening fast, but I don't care. It feels like things are supposed to be this way always. In the past three days I have spent a lot of time with him. I really wish Mandy was here. I miss her so much. It's been days since I've spoken to her. I think I'll call her tomorrow. She needs to know what's going on. It may be unnatural that I went from depression to the happiest girl on the planet, but I am not complaining. Jared radiates happiness. It's amazing to be around him. All of his smiles are warm, he is a warm person. I love his sense of humor. And you wouldn't expect it, but he is a true gentleman. I told him why I liked Alice in Wonderland: because it's magical. But he explained to me how life can be magical. So many things are going through my mind... Jordy used to hate Jared. But now he tells me that he feels something has changed with him. That I should trust in him. I want to, because that's what my heart is telling me. But I always tend to over think stuff when I am nervous. All I want is to live in the magic. So that's what I am going to do._

I closed my diary and got my sketching utencils out. There is something in my head. I have a new inspiration.

* * *

to be continued...

i wrote all this in one day. PLEASE **REVIEW!!! **it may not be the best, but it was at least something. HOT TUBE TIME MACHINE! i am always inspired by the things happening around me. hella hard to just have everything pour out like that. nice, though, huh. two updates at once. it's shorter i know. won't happen again!:) happy end of spring break!!** REVIEW! COMMENT!! SUGGEST!!!ENJOY**. lotsa love. btw::me and my bestie do that at school all the time, wanna watch a movie??? ily yesi!

PLAYLIST::

-Roll Over Beethoven by The Beatles  
-Wait by The Beatles  
-This Love by Maroon 5  
-Rock With You by Michael Jackson  
-Sleepwalker by Santo and Johnny


	8. A Day in My Life

**Chapter 8- A Day in My Life**

* * *

(Jared's Point of View)

How the hell am I supposed to sleep when all I have on my mind is Kim? I need to see Kim. Or at least be with her. But no! Her brother, who is stupid and mentally fucktarded, had to come outside and ruin our moment. Stupid motherfucker. There is something seriously wrong with him. I mean, you don't see me going around and ruining any moment he might be having with his girl. Someday I will get back at him for this though. If he would've given us more time I could have given her a hug... I really need a hug from her.

All I need to know is that she's allright. There are so many things that can go wrong in one night. Trust me, everything is possible: She might be having a nightmare. She might be cold. Her pillow might not be fluffy enough. Maybe she's hungry but she doesn't really feel like getting up from where she is. Or maybe her other jackass of a brother found out that she had spent the afternoon with me, and now _she_ has to pay the price. And, this is very very, very unlikely, she's thinking of me. Like I said, anything is possible.

I can call her... No, I really shouldn't be so selfish and demanding towards her. My Kim is probably sleeping. It is after all, twelve-thirty in the morning. Fuck! Just my fucking luck. My patrolling shift starts in thirty minutes. This sucks balls. I would rather spend the night here laying down miserably, with the freedom of thinking of Kim without being interrupted by Paul's stupid comments. Patrolling sucks so freaking bad. Ugh! I. Want. To. Be. With. Kim! Paul can go jack-off for all I care. He can be annoying like no shit sometimes.

The only reason I am going to put up with this patrolling bullshit is because I want to make sure the reservation is safe enough for Kim. She's the only reason why.

"Jared!"

Are you fucking serious? Is this really happening? No! We are not going to go through this again.

"Jared!" yet again yelled my youngest sister Annabeth, she is six years old. She busted through the door, her eyes puffy red. I guess we are going though this again, then.

Immediately my mood shifted from pist off, to concerned safety ranger Jared the wolf. Paul might be right about me being bipolar. I guess I can understand why Kim's brothers are so overprotective. Yes, I am a hypocrite. I too would rip off any guys balls who came anywhere near my baby sister. Any of my five sisters(it sucks being the only guy) that live at home;I also have two older sisters. But I think that won't be for a while because Annie is only a kid.

I got my lazy ass of the bed and crouched down to meet her devastated face. "What's wrong Annie?"

"Katy (sob) cut off all my (sob) dolls hair!" She pulled her doll from behind her. I wanted to laugh, but that would only hurt Annie's feelings. I am a jerk, but never to the woman I love or my sisters. Especially not Princess Annabeth.

I sighed and stood up straight. Compared to my sisters I looked like King Kong. "Katy!" I yelled. "Come here right now!"I waited an entire minute, more than usual because I am not a very patient guy. It's probably because of Kim. She's never fully out of my thoughts. One way or the other, my brain finds a way to connect whatever I'm doing to her.

"Katy!" I called her name once again before deciding it was useless and just went out of my room to find her myself. Annie was behind me  
gently tugging on my shirt. I now stood in the middle of the hallway, outside Katy and Annie's room. The door to the left was my other  
sisters Mila and Cyndi's room.

I opened the door of their room to find a small figure hiding under the covers on the top bunk of the bunk-bed Annie and Katy shared. As

soon as she heard me approach the bed she dropped the covers. She had a guilty expression on her face.

"Hi Jared," she greeted me in a small voice. Normally I would've thought that was adorable, mostly because she is in her unicorn pajamas, but she was trying to get me to not yell at her or give her a lecture. Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me this time.

I pulled Annie from behind me. "Apologize." I commanded motioning her to come down from her bed. Even with her there I was taller. To me  
that's freaking amazing. I smirked at her when she realized it too. "Ha! I'm still taller."

Katy got down from her bed and stood in front of Annie, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'm sorry for cutting your doll's hair, Annabeth." Her tiny feet were drawing imaginary circles on the pale lavender carpet.

"Why'd you do it, huh? Now you have to give her one of _your_ dolls." I patted her head, "Okay Princess Annie, go ahead and pick out one of Katy's dolls." She did as I said with out hesitation. I have to admit, Katy was being a good sport about it. Not once did she protest. I took advantage of the fact Katy wasn't looking to pick her up and put her over my shoulder.

Katy started squealing. "No! Put me down!" She began kicking, which didn't hurt at all.

"All right then!" I put her down and sat her on the top bunk. "Last time you're doing that. Okay? Because pretty soon you won't have any dolls left." I bent down to the bottom bunk to give Annie a kiss on the cheek and left the room. My next stop was Cyndi and Mila's room.

I entered their room to find they were doing some girly shit. Or in other words, doing of the hair. It also smelled like nail polish in in here. Ugh... I miss when they were nine like Katy, or six like Annie. Way better than having to deal with the grusom two-some's major teen years drama. Well, teen and pre-teen. I can't believe Mila is two years younger than my life. My love, Kim.

And that just makes me feel like a pervert. More so now. A lonely shity perverted wolf guy. That sucks. Big hairy-

"Hey Jared..." Cyndi greeted me from her bed. I snapped my attention back to my sisters. Mila was putting rollers in Cyndi's hair. She nodded in my direction, acknowledging my presence. Obviously she was too into her work to give me anything better. Nice to know how much I am aprcieated.

I nodded back at them, "I gotta go. If mom finds out, tell her I'll be back at five. Only if she asks though. You guys will cover for me right?" I demanded. My mom had the night shift at a dinner that ended at two thirty. I don't think it is too much of me to ask Mila and Cyndi to take care of the littler ones. They had to. It's their job as werewolf sisters.

They both smiled at the same time. "Sure. As long as you aren't doing some lame shit." Mila spat out. Always has to be the smart ass out of  
those two. Just because she's a year older than Cynthia she thinks she's a bad ass chick. Well I only know one bad ass chick, and I'm sorry honey, but it ain't you.

"No I'm not doing some lame shit. It's complicated and you guys know I can't tell you. Just trust me on the fact that I'm not doing anything  
stupid." I backed away. "Now go to sleep. It's late and I don't want you chicks mopping about how you're tired in the morning. Anyway, why  
are you trying to beatify yourself if you have no school tomorrow? Is it because someone has a date? See you guys in the morning." Secretly  
I was hoping I would be that somebody having a date with a beautiful girl by the name of Kim.

But tonight, while I drove Jordy's ungrateful ass home, he gave me some advise. Not so much as advice as a warning or demand, I should  
say. I say ungrateful because he said it would be best to cool it on the dates. First he pushes me in what I like to call the right direction: finding a reason for me to be with Kim outside of school. The next day he takes three steps backwards: him telling me I had to cool it. My stupid ass had to question what he said.

Apparantly I wasn't being as smooth as I thought I had been at the movies. Jordy told me everything I had done wrong:  
1.) I wouldn't, more like couldn't, keep my eyes of her. She was oblivious to it though.  
2.) My hand would not for the life of me relax. It kept going into my jean pockets, then out  
near Kim's, then back into my pockets.  
3.) I couldn't keep myself from grinning my idiot grin the entire time.  
4.) I kept getting a little too close to her for his liking... Like I give shit about that reason. For me it wasn't close enough.

I am not staying away from her. That's the last thing I'd ever do. Because soon after I would die from the pain of being away from her.

I ran out the back door into the open woods. My brothers, Sam and Paul, were mostlikely already phased or maybe just about to.

Slowly it's becoming easier for me to phase without having to be enraged. My body sank to the floor as the overwhelming sensations took over my entire being. I was shaking within seconds of stepping out of my backyard. All it took was three seconds for me to explode. How fucking awesome. Yeah, I amaze myself sometimes.

_Yeah you amaze me too jackass_, Sam said in wolf form._ Now stop being so damn consided and get your hairy ass here... now! _

I growled,_ Someones in a good mood. _And I began to run at top speed. There are three things in my life that I try as hard as fuck to avoid. Sam when he hasn't had breakfast. Sam when he's been away from Emily for too long. And Sam when he's in a bitch of a mood. I came up with these things two hours after I phased.

_Don't give me your sarcasm because I'm not in the fucking mood right now. By the way, where is the other clown? _

As soon as he asked we felt the added connection.

_I'm five miles away. Give me a sec. _Paul said.

_Always has to be the motherfucking diva..._ I stated in my head.

Paul and I arrived at the same time. Sam gave us our patrolling areas for the night. We of course followed his orders.

_What's wrong man_, I asked Sam.

He played a memory in his head for us to see. A memory of him trying to grow enough balls to try and propose to Emily.

_So your balls in a knot because of that? _Paul's stupid ass asked. I totally disagree with him. _Well it's not my fault if you disagree with me or not. That's your problem not mine._

_This is serious shit man. Don't be screwing. Someday you might imprint or fall in love and we're gonna give you nothing but shit because that's what you're giving us. _I warned him. Then I turned my attention back to Sam. _Propose. Just do it, either way you know she'll accept it. _

He sighed deeply, _I want to do it the most perfect way possible. Should I do it in the morning, at night? During dinner. Some fancy shit or just in a peaceful meadow. Really I have no idea where the perfect spot on earth would be. If I could, I'd fly her to the stars and propose there..._

Paul gagged, _You really gotta stop being such a love sick puppy._

_Shut up!_ I barked at both of them_, Emily is not a material girl, okay. She loves you and wants to be with you. I think you should just follow your instinct and propose. You will know when. And you Paul, _I said_, Shut your stupud ass up._

He sneered at me._ Sorry. Not everyone is as blinded by love as the two of you. I seriously hope my stupid ass doesn't end up imprinting. The last thing I want is to have my balls in a knot daily, like someone I know, because I'm in _love_!_

_Stop it! Can you ass holes solve your drama's later? Right now you have responsibilties, _Sam ordered.

And here I am having this guy's back... Now he decides that _we_ need to put our drama's aside?

_Dude! The only reason we're talking about this is beacause you need the help! _Paul thought.

_You need to calm down. That doesn't matter anymore. _

Sam nodded, _Jared is right. _

The rest of the patroll went without any conversation whatsoever. It was very awkward. My only comforting thought was of course, Kim. And I got bad reactions from Paul for that. He may not have said anything, but I could tell he was very annoyed. So I was so glad when four o'clock rolled around the corner. Patrolling is always the same. Now with Kim in my thoughts it's a little different. But every second I am here. I actually wish I was with her.

I ran home as fast as I could. Which was pretty damn fast if I do say so myself. When I got home it was four fifteen in the morning. I came in through my bedroom window and landed quietly on my bed like the good ninja-werewolf I am. I grabbed a clean pair of boxers and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I really needed one, no freaking shit.

After my shower I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. I had finally come to the point in my night that I could think of my Kim. I could finally have peace of mind and just admire her from my memories. It wasn't very long before I fell asleep.

======================================================================================================== Waiting sucks.I can officially say that my whole weekend sucked ass.

On Saturday I woke up ready to run out and find Kim. But I don't want to scare her off. I'm the kind of guy who acts on impulse, but I can't do that now. If I screw up then my life will be over. So I babysat the whole day. I can't trust my dumb ass with anything. I didn't leave the house because then I would just end up ruining everything. My mom was grateful though.

Then Sunday I couldn't get out of bed. It was literally impossible for me. Annie and Kate came into my room to bring me my breakfast. They think I'm sick. And I am... love sick. That probably sounds cheesy but it's the straight out damn truth. I, Jared Thail, am love sick for the first time in the history of forever. Maybe it's because I've never been in love before Kim.

Kim Cohnell changed me. Before her I could only be described as one thing, a player. Now I won't ever be that again. I don't see girls like that anymore. They just are there. Kim stands out though. She's a force to be reckoned with. She is amazing. The most amazing thing.

Her smile's brighten this dull reservation. Her eyelashes fan her beautiful face. Her essence brings joy to the universe.

That was basically my Sunday. Just thinking about Kim.

======================================================================================================== There has never been any other time in my life that I've been this exited to go to school on a Monday morning. My alarm clock was set to seven a.m, an hour before school starts.

I don't know how I managed, but I was at school on time, fully clothed and everything. I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up and now I am here. It was like I was numb or something.

I think I knew the exact moment she arrived at school because my heart started beating faster. Faster than normal, even for a werewolf.

My eyes quickly scanned the small groups of people in hopes of finding Kim. I soon spotted her brother's car and walked towards it. More like half ran, half jogged, and half skipped.

Okay. Okay. Okay. I can do this... I think. For Kim. Yeah, for Kim I can do anything. So I will.

I almost fell when I saw her small form gracefully climb out of the car.I think she's either trying to punish me or secretly give me a present.

Kim wore my two favorite colors... black and blue; it looked so good on her. A light green down to her knees skirt with a black jacket. I wasn't thinking perverted(not yet), I just thought she looked very adorable. Like if she were coming from the '50s. Her hair was just straight, but that was way more than perfect with me. Pure perfection.

She looked cold. Her shoulders looked so weak as she shivered. That was an excuse for me to get close to her. I am after all a natural space heater.

"Hey!" I yelled. She snapped her head in my direction looking very alarmed. Fuck, I think I caught her off guard. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" I started to panic.

And she started laughing. "No... its okay." Once she finished her sentence she managed to compose her self enough to look me in the eyes. "That was kind of messed up. Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? On the contrary, I'm happy that I made you laugh somehow." I really was happy that I made her laugh. That sound alone brought pure joy to me. I really, really wanted to hear it again. That's going to be my goal for today, to make Kim laugh as much as possible.

A small hint of blush touched her cheeks that was accompanied by a small smile and I couldn't help but feel smug that I caused it. Well at least I hope that it was me that caused it. Fuck. I really wish I could be more confident in myself. But I fight of my nervousness when Kim is around me. I began to stare at her.

Her face... So unbelievably beautiful.

"You two!" Jordy yelled from a distance, "get to class."

"Shut up Jordy!" Kim yelled at him. She's so adorable when she tries to be threatening. "Where were_ you_ yesterday?"

He had a confused expression as he slowly approached us. "What do you mean?" And then it seemed to hit him. "Oh! I- um... well that's hard work. Like really hard work. Lifting and loading. Oh and cleaning up afterwords..." he shuttered "no thanks. I'm good."

Kim slapped his shoulder when he stood in front of her. It made a loud thud that seemed to satisfy Kim. She giggled at Jordy's expression. "What. The. Fuck?" Jordy yelled rubbing his shoulder. If it wasn't for the sound of her giggle I would've lounged at him for yelling at her. No body yells at her. Man, woman, unicorn. Straight or gay. No one can yell at her.

"I don't think cleaning a garage is that bad. And you weren't even going to lift anything, John was kidding about that. I had to carry boxes and this load of George's crap out of there! And it was your fault I had to do that! What the hell Jordy? You promised that you were going to help me!" Her amusement was starting to turn sour.

"I'm really sorry... but I was offered the choice between taking my little sisters to Chuck E. Cheese or cleaning." Jordy crossed his arm, "and I am not ashamed to say I chose Chuck E. Cheese."

Kim was about to throw her bag at him. I can tell. "But thanks to your stupid big mouth, I got in trouble." If looks could kill... "I could've been at Chuck E. Cheese too, if you would have helped me! What the hell?" She began looking in another direction.

I was ten seconds away from tackling him, he probably would've liked it, for pissing of my Kim.

"I have to go to class. See you guys later." Kim said giving me a sad look. That look stabbed my heart.

I wanted to go after her so bad, but I felt a hand on my arm. And it was defiantly not the hand I wish it could be. It was Jordy's hand. So I shook his arm of. "Jared."

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

He looked surprised by my tone of voice. "Damn. Not even a hey man or sup'? Just flat out what do you want? That's pretty straight forward don't you think?"

"Don't bullshit me. Why is Kim so upset?" I demanded stepping one step closer to him. I easily towered over him. "No. A better question would be, what the hell did you do to piss of Kim?"

He began staring a hole into the floor ,"She's mad at me-"

I interrupted him. "No shit. Really? I hadn't noticed. Why is she mad at you? When I ask I'm asking you to get to the point."

Jordy looked up to glare at me. "I wasn't done yet stupid ass. I like to explain myself fully so that shit isn't left misunderstood."

The nerve on this kid. I raised an eyebrow at him. At least he has balls. Most ass holes would've backed away by now. "Then finish." I grumbled.

"I was teasing her about her, um our, get together with you on Friday and her brother Wesley, the one that hates you the most, walked in right at the perfect moment. Which was when I said, _I'm surprised he didn't give you a good night kiss or something_. Which I was."

I too was surprised that I had enough strength in me to not grab Kim before George made her come inside.

"Then they were like, _who was going to kiss you? Why were you out? Where the hell was George_? So she had to explain the entire thing. And I don't know if you've noticed but George is the only one of her siblings that is fond of you. He tried to somehow help but he is no good at that. Really long story short: Kim ended up having to organize the garage."

"So this is all you fault?" I accused him.

"Yeah and I feel so bad about it. I mean they might not ever let her see you outside of school."

In reality I heard all of what he said but the words that rang in my head were she might not ever see you again outside of school. That's never an option. My ass that's going to happen...

"Jordy you have to fix this."

Jordy sighed. "I know I do. I don't want to ruin the progress that had been made.

Progress?

"What progress?" I asked apprehensively.

"Get to class you tw- Jared?" said the dean. He squinted his eyes. "Ah it is you. May I please speak to you?" he motioned for me to walk all the way across the quad, for him. Fuck that...

"No thanks, I'm good." I said as calm as I possibly could; which came out sounding sourly.

"I'm not giving you an option Mr. Thail. When I said may I speak to you I meant now. Not later. And most certainly not an option. Now" He pointed directly to his office. At least I'm polite enough to say no thanks. "And get to class Jordy." he added.

"This conversation is not over." I warned. I wasn't bluffing because to be honest I never bluff.

"Now means now, Jared." The dean called. When I was finally in front of him he handed me a paper.

"Bye Jared," Jordy said, "try not to piss him off too much."

My hand was itching to crumple up the paper... but I didn't. "What the hell is this for?"

"Parent teacher conference. What? Did you think it was some kind of reward?" he asked sarcastically.

I felt myself beginning to start shaking."Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked thru my teeth. Shit. This just gets harder and harder. If I don't calm down then I am for sure going to phase and tare apart the dean... which doesn't really sound like such a horrible idea.

He rubbed his forehead. "Why don't we go to my office because I have other matters to attend to." I nodded and followed him into the main office. Once we were inside he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Well," he began " you were absent for more than a month. Your mother didn't make an arrangement and she hasn't sent a reason for you to be excused. Care to explain?"

I laughed once without humor. "Not really."

"Really? Well then I guess I'll be seeing you and your mother on Friday after school, then."

"I won't show up. And my mother won't either."

"Jared!" he slammed his fist on the table. That didn't really help my whole trying to calm down situation. "I am getting really tired of al of your nonsense! I am trying to help you get your life in the right direction..." I began toning him out.

"Jared! Listen to me! Don't waste my time be-"

"Then don't." I yelled. I sat up straighter. "Why are you always giving us this bullshit that you care and that it's for our benefit not yours? Face the truth asshole, if it wasn't part of the job then you'd give shit about us. I know it. So just stop trying." The dean's face was appalled beyond what I had expected to accomplish. It gave me a great sense of accomplishment. "Doesn't suck to have your shit told to you like that?"

"It really ,as you kids say, sucks to hear you think that. Truth be told I do care. Why else would I have gotten a job as an educator? All I want is to help you do better in life."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said, "I already have all I need." All I need is Kim. My shaking stopped.

"Really? What is it?"

As soon as he asked I started grinning.

"It's a girl,right?"

I tried to be casual about it, "Why do you think that?"

"Hmm, because I have three sons. And well I was quite the lady's man back in the day..." Ha that's hilarious. I tried to hold in my laughter, but like most things I do I didn't succeed.

"Look I don't think I'm obligated to tell yew all my shit, so..."

He sighed, "Jared please work on your sailor's mouth."

"Huh?"

"Your cussing. Do you not even realize how frequently curse?"

I guess I do I curse a lot. But who says sailor's mouth anymore? "Oh yeah. I guess no..."

Once again he sighed, "Just go back to class. And I'll reconsider whether or not I'll schedule a conference with your mother."

"Thanks I guess. And I'm sorry for calling you out on your shi-" I caught myself before I could cuss. "badness." I then looked at his name tag ," ."

In my mind I was being put thru torture waiting for third period to arrive. In reality only two mimutes remained.

_TWO MINUTES, ONE MINUTE...RING_

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of class.

When I got inside class Kim was already sitting. Before taking my seat I stood there looking at Kim. She looked like she was deep in thought. Her hands were on her lap as she fiddled with her fingers.

And then it hit me like a shit load of bricks.

I've never wanted something so bad that I would die for it. But at this moment what I really wanted, what I would die to get, was plain and simple for most people. Anyone could get to,but it wouldn't mean as much to them as it would mean to me. I wanted the world to melt away so that it would only be Kim and me. I wanted to have the words in me to tell her that I'm hers forever. Most importantly... all I wanted was to hold her hand.

* * *

**to be continued...**

sorry for taking forever it's just that i was working hard on practicing for my friends quinceañera -mexican remember- and then i started some stupid shit... anywhosers::this chapter focussed mostly on Jared's home life and what he seems to go through;) i am not giving up on this story! nope[: i have big plans for it. so be patient but i think the updates won't take as long any more 'cus i'm on summer break;yupp i passed! dedicated to my dork yessi[: and the bestie jocelyn who keep asking for updates **|READ. ENJOY. COMMENT|**

PLAYLIST::

-The End _by_ The Beatles

-Vanilla Twilight _by_ Owl City

-Nothin' on You _by_ B.o.B

-One Less Lonely Girl _by_ Justin Bieber

-Beautiful Girls _by_ Sean Kingston

-Replay _by_ Iyaz


	9. What is a Good Friend?

**Chapter 9-What is a Good Friend?**

* * *

I was staring at my hands. God I felt like such a horrible person.

Jordy is like my best friend, aside from Demi, who always is there for me. Then the one time he isn't I start bitching on him. I should learn to treat people better than how I do now. Because someday they're going to realize that I am not worth waiting for and I will end up as the lonely cat lady from La Push.

Now I know the first thing I will be doing when I see him is apologize to Jordy.

The chair next to me squeaked as its owner pulled it, "What are you doing?" Jared asked me as he took his seat, sounding very curious.

My heart skipped at the beat from the pure happiness I got by hearing his voice. I tried to control my voice,"I'm thinking about apologizing to Jordy... I think that I may have over reacted." I said without looking at him.

Jared sighed beside me. "He told me about what happened, and I think that _I_ should be the one saying sorry for you getting in trouble. It was after all my idea."

"I went with you guys willingly. I mean it's not like I was forced to... because I had a great time. Don't blame yourself, okay?" I insisted .

"Kim-"

I cut him off. "No."

He tried again, "But it-"

"Jared can you please stop trying to pin this on yourself?" I demanded finally looking at him. And I was like, wow...

He took in my tone and finally complied. "Whatever you say." he said smirking. "I don't think you should have to apologize though. It is after all _his_ fault that your brothers got mad."

"Well yeah, but I was being way too mean about it."

He laughed. What the hell?... "You? Mean? Not even. Kim, you're like the nicest person I know, I think." I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. As if he was reading my mind he said,"that's a compliment."

I blushed. "Thank you, I guess..."

"Well you're welcome... I guess."

I started laughing. My laugh caused him to laugh, which caught the entire class' attention. Even Ms. Janes's attention.

She made her way over to our table. "Can you two please keep it down? And Jared, pay attention because this class is not for you to break out your best moves for Kim. Got it? If I have to come over here one more time, I will move you two. I know it's mostly you, little Romeo."

"Little?" said someone in the class.

"Oh I don't think anyone wants to make this personal with Jared." Ms. Jane said turning back to the class. "That's your final warning." she shot back to us.

I straightened up and tried to not look at Jared. The last thing I want right now is the teacher yelling at him, much worse moving him, because of me.

About two seconds after I decided to ignore him, I started to get really bored.

"Psst." I heard Jared whisper.

I moved my head to look at him. "What?" I mouthed. He shoved a folded piece of paper towards me.

Without the teacher's notice I opened it.

_I am sorry though becuase well, if I wanted to hang out with you I should've asked your brother's for permission. It wasn't right of me to just sneek you. So next time I will ask Wesley for his permission. I mean it's not like I would like it if someday_ a guy like me_ decides to hang out with my little sisters without asking _me_ first. So I am sorry._

I picked up my paper from the table and began to write.

_But it would have to be your sister's choice, not yours. If she wants to be friends with a guy 'like you' then why would you oppose to that? _I passed the paper back to him as quietly as I could.

He passed it back to me a minute later. _Because I don't like guys like me. So they better stay away from my sisters. I know that's hypocritical. A guy like me is full of their bull shit and I don't want my sisters in their mess. I guess its reasonable for your brothers to dislike me._

Reasonable for them to dislike him? Not even; only a brother who is protective would see it that way. _In a way that's sweet that you care for your sisters like that, but they might not exactly see it that way. And for your information I don't need to ask anyone for permission._

_Permission? For what?_

Very quickly wrote back, _To be friends with you. _

"Kim," Ms. Jane called, "Can you do me a favor and run these papers to the main office?" I stood up and she handed me the stack of yellow papers. "Oh! And also these two boxes."

I sighed, "Miss, I can't carry all this."

"Yo Ms. Jane," called Kenny. Holly shit, I had forgotten he was in this class. "I'll help her."

She smiled, "What a very gentleman thing to do."

He smirked, nothing like Jared, and grabbed the boxes. "C'mon Kim."

I looked over to Jared to see that he was staring at the floor. As I walked past him I dropped our note on his lap without the teacher's notice. He looked up quickly and smiled at me.

So freaking amazing. I sighed and concentrated on his perfect smile. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. They contrasted perfectly with his dark skin tone... mocha colored, yummy.

I felt myself bump into something.

"Kim!" Kenny screamed as he fell to the floor. Oh! That landing had to hurt, I winced then realized something. I was about to trip over him.

Holly. Mother. Fucking. Shit.

Before I could fall I felt my small hands in Jared's warm ones, saving me from falling on poor Kenny. Damn his hands were really warm. They were rough but the feeling was incredibly nice. "Are you okay?" Jared asked, or more like demanded.

Maybe this is the wrong moment but I blushed. Just because he was technically holding my hands. "Yeah..." I said looking at the floor. Kenny was still on the floor. "Oh! Kenny! I am so sorry!"

"Ow. It's okay... just watch where you are going. Please."

"Kenny, get up." Ms. Jane ordered. "Mr. Jared since you've saved the day once you might as well save it again. Take your seat. Aly help Kim. Please take my stuff to the office please. Apparently it's too much for certain people to handle. Please go back to your seats... everyone" she said looking around. Damn. I almost fell in front of all these people. That would've sucked. "And Kim, if possible, don't injure Aly on the way."

She picked up the stack of papers I had dropped and lucky me... I got the boxes.

We walked to the office and began talking about how much more embarrassing that situation could have gone.

"So," Aly said to me as casually as she could manage as we walked out of the office empty handed, "I've noticed that lately you've been talking to Jared..."

I smiled, "Yeah. What about that."

"I was gonna ask you if you two are like together. You, going out?"

That made me smile._ I wish_, "No. What would make you ask that?"

"Well you guys seem to be awfully close. And trust me it seems like you like each other."

I was about to choke on air. Did she just say it looks like we like each other? That implies that it seems like he likes me in a way other than a friend. No. No. No. I am not going to get my hopes up. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a defensive tone.

"Girl! You have got to work on your lying. I know you like him. Hello! Half the school's population has had a fantasy involving him. But its more than obvious he likes you. I don't know why you are denying it. I mean if he liked me I would be jumping him by now. But I guess you aren't that type of girl... My point being, he likes you. How can you not tell?"

I shook my head, "Because I am not his type of girl."

"And who are you to decide that for him?" she asked walking inside the class room.

"Thank you girls."

I sat down and began to think about what Aly had told me. Jared must have sensed I was concentrating because he didn't try to disturb me.

All too soon the bell rang.

Shit. I wasted time that should've been used to talk with Jared.

I got up and walked outside with Jared behind me. "I never thanked you for saving me. So thanks I'm going to have to pay you back some how. It would've really sucked if I had actually fallen."

"That was no biggy, alright." then a mischievous smirk reached his lips. "I have to tell you something. But I'll do it later, you're going to be late."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I walked into the cafeteria. Jordy was already sitting at our table. He turned when he heard me approach.

"I'm sorry!" We said at the same time. He stood up and picked me up in a tight hug. I can't really describe it as a bear hug because Jordy isn't that strong.

Shortly afterwards Noah arrived at our table.

"Hey Kim Possible."

I groaned, "Please do not ever call me that ever again. Or I will beat the shit out of you."

I sat back in my seat as Noah and Jordy began their routine gossiping. I only waited.

"Where is Jared?" Jordy asked me when lunch was almost over.

Well that's the question I keep asking myself. "I don't know. He was here... but-"

The bell rang cutting me off.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jared wasn't there during sixth period either. So naturally I zoned out the entire hour thinking to myself, _What the hell? Where is Jared at?_. It was boring as hell.

I was now at 'my oh so lovely home'. I raced to my room and took out my phone. It was time to call someone that I missed terribly. Someone that I haven't seen in more than a month.

My big sister Mandy.

So I dialed her phone number and it began to ring. She picked up on the seventh ring.

_Hello?_

"Hey Mandy." I said as I jumped on to my bed.

_"Kim! Oh my God! I haven't talked to you in like... forever!" _She yelled into the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, well actually two weeks ago."

_Really_, she sounded confused,_ it seems like more than that. Well, how have you been?_

"I'm good. I am really happy actually..." I was on the verge of squealing.

_"Hmm... Sounds like more than good Kimmy. Why is that?"_

I started blushing and felt so grateful that she couldn't see me do so. "There's this boy..."

She started giggling, causing funny noise, _"Could this boy be the famous Jared you told me about once?" _

"Yes."

Mandy laughed again. _"Oh Kim! And how's that going for you?"_

I sighed. "I like him. I've been having a crush on him the entire year practically. But now I like him... a lot. I mean he always makes me smile. And he always listens to what I have to say... and he already took Jordy and me out to see a movie."

_"But was it like a date?" _

"Well I don't really think it counted because he also took Jordy so... you get me right?"

_"Wait! Wesley let you go with him? What the hell? Whenever I wanted to go out with a boy, he would be such a little bitch about it. But I guess he would let you go if Jordy was there. Honey that's good to hear though. I'm glad to hear that you are happy."_

"Thanks. So how have you been."

_"Ugh. Bored! I am either inside an office or at their condo. They won't let me do anything fun. It's boring as fuck. You know I was gonna call you tomorrow to tell you that I am thinking about coming back."_

"You should so come back! We miss you a lot." I admitted.

_"Well you should miss me... kidding! I want to do wanna leave. I mean I haven't really made much progress. They're always too busy or too tired to pay any attention to what I am saying... You know what? I am going to go back. I see absolutely no point in staying here any longer."_

"When?"

_"Umm... I don't know. Maybe tomorrow or tonight. I like really miss you guys and my friends. Hey is George there? I need to like ask him if he can pick me up. I really really can't take being here any longer_._"_

"Yeah... Hold on." I hopped of my bed and ran to George's room. I walked in because the door was already open. He was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. "Mandy wants to talk to you."

He put his guitar down gently and took the phone from my hands. "Hey Manders . What's up?"

I decided to take a seat on his small couch. "Really. It's that boring without me?... I was kidding! You don't have to be mean... All I was doing was saying that of course you missed me... Aww baby sis, why do you gotta take everything up the ass?... Maybe I won't pick you up then," I gasped but he winked at me. "Yeah that's what I thought... Oh yeah I met him... one word: steroids. He's taller than me!" and that's how I knew they were talking about Jared, "well I guess you will meet him when you come back... Are they cute together? Mandy, what the hell of a question is that? No I will not answer that... I think that is more of a Jordy question. Well okay then pack your things I'll pick you up around nine o'clock... Because I have shit to do first... Yeah love you too. Yeah tell them I'll be there... Well then, Hi? I guess. No... listen I don't really want to. Ugh... I have to go. See you at nine."

I was beaming at him. "We're picking her up _tonight_?"

"We?Kim don't give me that look" I glared at him, "Yeah so I guess _we _are picking her up. You know mom is there right?" I nodded. "And you aren't gonna pull any stupid shit, right?" I nodded again. "Good. Because then she would ground your ass and you won't be able to see your pretty boy Jared."

I blushed. "Shut up." I muttered.

"Ah,"he sighed, "notice you didn't deny it?" he came to sit down next to me, "Kim we I think we should have a talk about this."

"Ugh ! Is today have a talk with Kim day? Listen this girl from school already beat you there. And so did Mandy..."

George put his arm around my shoulder. "Another day then?"

I nodded. "Yeah... Or just not ever?" George smirked and I'm guessing that's a no.

... ... ... ... ... ...

We arrived in Port Angeles at eight forty. My parents_ house wasn't to far from the bay so we made it there before nine o'clock._

There's only one word to describe my parents living style: ridiculous. Straight out... They live in a condo that looks more like a house. So what's the difference? Oh yeah, these _condos_ are in the wealthier side of the small town.

I knocked on the door three time and my mother opened it. She smiled at me and moved forward to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

People always tell me that I look almost exactly like my mother. I don't think so because she's gorgeous and I am not. She's taller than me, not by much, and has more of an round shaped face than Mandy or me. She's really pretty, but I think she kills it with the amount of make-up she wears. For a thirty nine year old, she has it going on.

"Kim! Honey I haven't seen you... since... I don't even remember when. It was ages ago! You look so beautiful baby." My father and Mandy came from behind my mom. Mandy walked over to stand next to me. My mother clasped her hands, "Justin, honey, look at our girls. They're turning out to be true beauties."

Dad smiled. "Kimmy. Its nice to see you here." He walked over to Mandy and me and gave us a bear hug. "My girls." he sighs. "Where is George?"

My dad was old, no offense to him: forty eight years old. But he didn't look that old late thirties. He looks like an older version of John.

I turn around to see George making his way up their front porch. "Right here." dad let us go and went to hug George.

"You should come more often."

I sigh, "Mom why don't you and dad stay with us more often?"

Her face looks uncomfortable, "Honey we have work here. Our house is almost two hours away. It would be easier for us to move the family here, but we won't do that because you guys like it over there."she smiled, "but I am going to visit you guys soon. Like in two weeks honey. While your dad goes on some business trip."

Even though my mother is fake sometimes, I love her. Her true self is in there somewhere. All I want her to understand is that all the material shit she care about matters nothing to most people. Money isn't the answer to everything and keeping appearances is bull shit. On top of it all that I miss her a lot. I miss seeing her everyday. I miss how close this family used to be. I know they do love is still but it makes us want to not love them because of how they act.

Its moments like these were she acts like a real mom that make it bearable to see how she and my father act when they are with their competitive friends.

I nodded. "Why don't you just come with us home. For a day?"

My father grimaced ,"I have to work tomorrow baby girl."

Mom must have seen the disappointment on my face evident, "But I don't." she volunteered.

Immediately my eyes got brighter. "Then let's go."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I didn't go to school the next day. My mom had arranged for us girls to have a relaxing day at the spa. It was a fun day to be with her. Mandy and I had convinced her to not wear any make-up and to just be a mom.

My phone vibrated around eight o'clock. "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Hey Kim, it's me... Jared."he greeted me in a husky voice. I was about to faint, but then I noticed there was a slur in his voice.

"Hey... are you alright? You don't sound too good."

There was a pause. "No. I've been better. Kim, how come you didn't come to school today?" he sounded depressed.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Oh, my mom wanted to spend the day with Mandy and me so she insisted that we stay with her the entire time. Yesterday I went to their condo and like yeah...we ended up not going to school today."

"Well today sucked a lot 'cus you weren't there."

I felt my cheeks get warmer. "Really? Well I'm sorry then."

"Don't apologize. That's cool that you spent the day with your mom. I know that you really missed her."

"Yeah I did... Jared I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you alright? I mean you really don't sound too good."

He started laughing, which caused shivers travel down my spine, "Oh that's because I'm wasted."

I gasped. "Where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number." I was really worried that he was calling from a pay phone out in who knows where.

"Sam's house. Remember him?"

"Yeah." I wanted to slap him. "Jared you really shouldn't drink."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me now?"

"No, not really. I am surprised though. Why are you drinking."

His voice sounded pained. "To forget the shit that's going on. I don't want to think of it. I want to get so wasted I forget my own name at some point."

"But there's a better way," I insisted, "you could talk to someone about it."

"Who would listen?"

I felt a bit hurt when he said that. "I would listen. As long as it would take."

"Really? Even if it was hours?"

"Yes. I would. I will, if you feel like talking. Even if it takes hours."

* * *

**to be continued...**

so this was a chapter that gave me ideas for the future. i am happy to inform that i have written their first official date together(i don't count the movies because Jordy was there). i will post it a lot sooner if i get reviews for this. please reviews! i mean you've made it this far so a quick review isn't too much of me to ask. is it? two fingers up, cus im out...

**PLAYLIST::**  
-Polythene Pam_ by_ The Beatles  
-Blue Orchid _by_ The White Stripes  
-Can't Stop _by _The Red Hot Chili Peppers  
-Stuck in The Moment _by_ Justin Bieber  
-Another One Bites the Dust _by_ Queen


	10. So You Use Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Chapter 10-So You Use Cheesy Pick up Lines...**

* * *

(Jared's Point of View)

"You're sure? I mean this could take hours. My life it's complicated... I guess." I asked. Sam was kind enough to let me crash here at his and Emily's place. He was also kind enough to not take away my best friend in the whole mother fucking world. My beer. So far I've drank an entire 18 pack and I'm close to being done with my second. I am still conscious, personal record for me. Yeah being a wolf has it's perks.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't force you to talk about it." Oh how I love hearing her voice. It was so deep with concern and that made me want to kiss her so badly. And hold her hands. Actually hold them because yesterday I had and I really had hated myself for letting them go.

I sighed. I yearned to talk to her about it. Today she had not been at school and it hurt me so much, not seeing her beautiful face. Not hearing her voice that enchanted me. Today I had realized how much I really needed her to be with me. Which also led me to realize that sooner or later I'm going to have to tell her everything about me. Everything: including me being a wolf and me imprinting on her.

And it scared the shit out of me that she might not believe me when, or if, I tell her. That she might run and think I'm a sick crazy person for trying to make her believe me. That she may never want something to do with me afterwards. So here I am now, sprawled on the floor of my soon to be room, feeling sorry for myself.

I took another sip of my beer. "I do wanna talk bout it but... ah..." I quickly thought of something sort of different to tell her. I don't want to stop talking to her. Might as well use this as the time to get some shit of my chest. "Okay. Well I'm having girl problems." That was true, I'll just leave out the werewolf part.

"Oh." Kim muttered. There was a short pause ,"continue."

"Fuck... I think I am hearing shit..." my head was spinning. The only thing that really made sense to me was her voice. It was as clear as a bell while everything else was just fucked up.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Yeah... sorry. Well I really like this girl. She is so amazing, like superman amazing... well I guess superwoman. Or wonder woman I should say... yeah wonder woman. 'Cus you know wonder woman is sexy too." I smirked, "Superman isn't sexy. Well not to me because I don't roll that way. Not that I'm against people that do. You know like Jordy. But it's cool cus you know I like Jordy just not like that... Are you laughing?"

"No." It sounded like she was lying. "Continue."

"Okay. And I really want to tell her that I like her but I don't know of she feels the same way." I started staring at the small dresser in front of me. Last time I checked there was only one, now there was two and a half. "I haven't really been too good in a relationship before so maybe she won't like me because of that."

"She probably does like you back. That was you before so don't worry about it... I can tell you've changed." Kim's voice pulled me out of my concern for the dresser. "You are an awesome guy and any girl would be lucky to have you like them." If she only knew I was talking about her.

I shook my head even though she can't see me, "I doubt she likes me back. I am a douche bag and pathetic. Even if she does like me back I don't  
think I deserve her."

"You do deserve her. Why are you doubting yourself? No listen to me," she demanded when I tried to cut in. I kinda like it when a girl is in charge. " You are a great guy. And where did all your confidence go? I thought you were that guy who always goes for what they want."

If that's what she wants... "I am that guy."

"Then," she said, "go get her tiger."

I laughed, "You know, I kinda like it when a girl tells me what to do. That's kinda hot, don't you think?"

"What?" she bursted out laughing, "You are acting like such a Retardo right now..."

"Like a what?" I asked. I maybe be drunk but that made no sense.

"Jordy's big brother," she said, " His name is Recardo, but he is constantly annoying him and saying stuff like that, so he calls him Retardo. A mix between retard and Recardo..."

I laughed" Well yeah. I'm one of those guys that likes it when a girl is in charge." I admitted. And that was the straight out truth.

"Thanks for the information...even though I didn't really want to know." If I were there I bet she'd be blushing the most beautiful color known to mankind. I wish I could be there.

"Sure you didn't."

There was a short ,non awkward, pause. "So..." Kim said indifferently, "who is she, the girl you like?"

I laughed, "You know her... but I rather not tell you yet."

"Just tell me." she said, almost begged.

I laughed again, "Why do you care? You shouldn't... unless you're je-"

"Jared if you say jealous I swear I will beat the shit out of you." she threatened. I thought it was really cute, the jealous side of my Kim.

"Are you?"

"No." she yelled into the phone. "I am not jealous! Why would I be? And for your information, I only want to know because you brought it up..."

"That sounds really defensive. I think that I am smelling jealousy."

"Ugh! I'm not being defensive! And the only thing you are smelling is alcohol. Jared," she said in a more serious tone, "you have to stop drinking. I mean first of all it's illegal. Second, you have school tomorrow; so you're going to have a hangover. So please, please stop." she pleaded. My stomach flipped realizing that she cared for me.

She did have a good point. And well if she doesn't want me to, then I won't. I put down my unopened last beer can... I'll give it to Sam.

"Okay I won't drink anymore. But does this mean we have to hang up? I still wanna keep talking to you. Talking to you always makes me feel  
better." I admitted.

She giggled. That noise made me smile. I could almost picture how she would look. "Really? Thank you...that was really nice of you to say."  
she sighed, "I'll stay on the phone as long as you need me to. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you Kim. For listening to my troubles... and for being my friend."

She sighed, "Well I know you would do the same for me."

"Kim," I smiled as I said her name. "what's your favorite song in the world?"

"Ottoman. It's indie rock."

"You like indie rock?" I gasped.

"Yeah, Vampire Weekend... Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I've listened to it before but it's not all I listen to."

She laughed. I was dazed for ten seconds. "Then what do you listen to mostly?"

I answered immediately, "Rock and roll. Old school to be exact. Can you not tell?"

"I don't know how to answer that... but I like it too. Mostly the newer bands. Like maybe... Paramore. Who's your favorite band?"

"The White Stripes. You know I can play the guitar?"

"Really?" She asked, amazed. Yup_. I_ amazed _her_, score one for Jared.

I spent about twenty minutes reminiscing about the songs I could play and asking her questions about her musical tastes.

"Someday I'll play you some songs. For now I think I should let you sleep. It's almost midnight and I don't want you to be blaming me tomorrow for your tiredness. Thank you again for being there and listening to me."

She yawned. "Your welcome then. I'm glad to have helped you in some way. Goodnight then...sweet dreams."

... ... ... ... ... ...

And such a sweet dream it was. The best dream I've ever had actually... if you know what I mean. I probably should feel guilty about it but I don' felt good -hella good- to lay down on my bad after my wonderful imaginary experience. Too bad it was_ just_ a dream because that was, well, the freakiest sex I ever had. Real or dream. I was like... damn.

My good news is that I don't have to patrol until Saturday. I am really happy about that because I defiantly do not want the guys to see my very, very good dream. My bad news is that I have a mild hangover. It could be worse though.

There was loud pounding on the door. Fuck, that shit hurt my ears. "Jared! Wake up or you will be late to school." Emily yelled. I slowly got up from the bed and put my boxers on. Like I said it was a good dream and left... I think you get my point. That might seem weird, having wet dreams at your friends house, but it's cool. We're all family here. I opened the door and went into the bathroom down the hall. "This isn't the Playboy mansion Jared. So please don't run around in your underwear."

Before leaving for school I grabbed as many slices of bread. I needed as much help to recover from my hangover as possible.

... ... ... ... ... ...

So damn beautiful. She is way too perfect.

I sat here in my fourth period class watching Kim as she made her way into the classroom.

Today she was wearing a black skirt that went down bellow her knees and a pretty white blouse with a black jacket over it. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She cut her bangs, they reach just below her gorgeous eyes. My girl is such a fashionista; I just now realized it. Kim is always wearing nice clothes and she never wears things that don't match. But not in a snobby way like Tosha and her high heels. Nope... my babe wears flats.

I am well not much of a fashionista. I wear whatever is clean. Today a white t-shirt with a plaid blue and black shirt paired with gray jeans and black Vans. But if she ever wants to dress me then I won't really mind much.

Kim sat down and looked over me. I suddenly felt nervous;this kind of made me think about my dream last night. "Do you feel better?" she asked. With that my mind officially came out of the gutter.

"Yeah. But that's all because of you."

She blushed and looked at me under her long eyelashes. My knees felt week, and I was sitting. "Glad I could help."

"Alright class," said Ms. Jane,"Since we are done with _Alice in Wonderland_ we are going to begin a project on the history of our people... the Quileutes. "

She gave us our brief instructions. "Basically you will needed to choose a partner, choose one of the Quileute Legends and then write a full report on it. You do have the option of weather or not you want to present. The deadline will be exactly one month from now. I will allow you all twenty minutes to work on it every day... so I won't accept it if it's late and I won't listen to any excuses. Good luck, you will have all of today and tomorrow to choose which legend you will work on."

I can't believe I am about to do this. "Kim, do you want to be my partner?"

She blinked, "Yes."

"Cool." I slouched back on my chair.

Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned to see who it was. Ugh... Lissete. "Hey Jared." she said in what I think is supposed to be a cute voice. It sounded more like a cat being strangled.

"Yeah?"

"You want to be partners?" she asked in a confident voice.

"Naw, I already have a partner."

Her face crumbled up, "Who?" I pointed at Kim. "Her? The nerd? Wow. The rumors must be true then. You really _are_ on drugs." That really piss me off. How dare she insult Kim? "We should be partners instead. I'm sure that we'd have way more fun than the two of you would any day."

There was a slam on the desk. "Why don't you fuck off?" Kim scoffed.

Lissete walked over to Kim's side. "Watch your mouth little girl. Because you don't know who you're messing with."

Kim stood up, she was a little bit shorter than Lissete. Damn she really does have a temper. "You know, I kinda want to find out."

Well I as an idiot had the choice of watching a girl fight and risking Kim getting hurt. Or being responsible and having Kim just fine. I choose the second one. "Fuck off Lissete." I hissed.

She laughed, "Well. Whatever... you aren't worth my time." she said to Kim.

Kim's eye's turned lively. Very full of hate. But she backed down reluctantly. Lissete also went back to her seat and laughed form where she sat. "What a joke." Kim spat out.

"Are you alright?" I asked with full concern in my voice.

She was looking at the floor. I hated that I couldn't see her eyes. "Yeah. She just pisses me off. She has all this talk but she never backs up her shit. And I'm tired of her always talking smack when I am right next to her. The bitch thinks I am scared? Ha." Kim laughed humorlessly, "I was so close to slapping her."

"Don't. I don't want you to get into trouble. But I am pretty sure you would kick her ass." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "So... which legend do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. There are a lot of cool ones, but we should do one that has meaning. Like that we can really get into. Maybe the spirit warriors? I like that one."

I blinked. I think we might get an 'A' on this, considering that I am part of the story. Hello, I am a werewolf. "Okay. Yeah that one is fine."

... ... ... ... ... ...

This situation is... unbearable. So don't ask how I got here.

"If you ask her tell her that she will think you are too desperate." Emily told me. What's wrong with '_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together_?' This is what I get for telling Paul about my insecurities at the presence of Emily Young. Now she is trying to help me out, not that I am not grateful.

I groaned. "Fine... How about, '_You and me baby. What do you say?_' or '_You be the Dairy Queen and I'll be the Burger King: if you treat me right, I'll do it your way_."

"Jared! Stop messing around."

I sighed. "Sorry, I am just nervous. I always say corny stuff when I am trying to hint that I like her."

"And how's that going for you?"

I laughed. "She called me a dork. And then I called her a princess. She said I could be her prince."

Emily had a motherly look in her eyes. "You guys are so cute together. It reminds me of when Sam was trying to get me to date him. He told me he was no Fred Flinstone, but he could make my bed rock. That's when I finally officially forgave him for the Leah. I couldn't deny my Sam anymore. So I know she won't deny you either... What other pick up lines do you have."

"Tons. " I admitted.

"Don't use them." She begged.

"Ugh! Can I just use one? To break the ice?"

Her face was thoughtful. "Which one?"

I started going through the many pick up lines I know. Until I finally figured out the one that would for sure make Kim smile. "Did Sam ever do that thing where he asks to see your hand and asks you how the bunny would get to the other side?"

"Huh?"

I smiled and explained it to her, "Do you think she'll get annoyed if I do that?" I asked once I was done explaining.

"Nope. That's cute... she'll remember that for the rest of her life. When are you planning on asking her out?"

"Tonight. I really can't wait any longer. I was thinking about heading out now before it gets too late."

She smiled fondly at me. "Well I hope she says yes. Where are you planning on taking her?"

"Ah, that is top secret Emily. Not even Sam knows. I don't want word to get out."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I arrived at her house in ten minutes. I had decided to walk instead of going in my wolf form.

Her small figure was out side sitting alone on her sidewalk.

"Hey Kim." I smiled when she turned to see me sit beside her. There was a single tear trailing down her cheek, which she quickly whipped away. "Are you okay?" I asked ready to kill the mother fucker who made her cry.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

I sighed. "No you aren't Kim. What's wrong" I asked. I don't really care that I am being all up on in her business, someone is going to pay for making her cry. I started to think really hard. "Is it because of your mom?" I asked quietly, looking at her sad face. It broke my heart to see her like this.

She nodded. "I'm going to miss her. I don't know when she will come back and I'm scared that this was a one time thing."

I did the only thing that felt right to do. I put my arms around her for the very first time. I hugged her tightly and I cherished the moment. My bare hands tingled as they touched her cold skin. She wasn't wearing a jacket so I'm guessing that she was happy for my warmth. She leaned into my hug. I could hear heart beating quicker and I could also hear her sobs. She knew I was allowing her to cry on my shoulder. She was trusting in me to not let her go.

"It's okay to miss her."

"She is my mom... I love her so much. It sucks that I only get to see her sometimes and sucks even more that she chose her career over me. Over her kids. I know she loves us, but I feel like she doesn't give a shit about us. You know she only calls every two weeks? Sometimes we don't even speak. And yesterday it felt like when I was younger and we'd talk for hours. We would go out and shop. She would do Mandy and my nails. It's not the same any more."

"I'm sorry." I said hugging her closer and breathing in her scent. Her hair smells like lavender.

We sat there for a while. I loved her so much more now that I know how vulnerable she is. How much she needs me to be there for her. I had been inconspicuously holding her hand for the past ten minutes. Her breathing had slowed meaning that her tears have stopped. It seems impossible for me to be able to love her anymore than I already have. But moments like these were she opens up to me make me fall in love with her even more.

Kim always hides. Most people think she is quiet but pretty cool. In reality she is just shy around people so she doesn't show her true self. But deep down inside she is hurting. She also hides that from not only everyone but her loved ones. Because when she's with her friends or family she puts on her tough charade. But today I saw her. Really saw her. With all of her fears and exasperations. My heart is swelling with the knowledge that she trusts me.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem... You know I had come here to ask you something? But I don't think it's the right time."

She shook her head. "Go ahead."

Kim pulled away from my hug, causing me to frown. I quickly recovered though. I took a deep breath. "Can I see your hands?" Time for my ice breaking pick up line.

"That's why you came?"

I began laughing uncontrollably. Her expression was just so... so Kim? Yeah now I defiantly had to ask her now. No backing down...

* * *

**to be continued...**

yes indeed i think thats supposed to be a cliff hanger.*the music thing:i am not basing Kim after only. I love the Beatles, unfortunately she doesn't;i do like vampire weekend tho* thanks for the reviews it is nice to see this story is like so far. please review... you've already made it this far;so why not leave me some love? heehee well okkay ima go see toy story 3 tomorrow! -woot woot!- who else is going? |READ. ENJOY. REVIEW|

****

PLAYLIST::

-Here There and Everywhere_ by_ The Beatles

-Ottoman _by_ Vampire Weekend

-Baby _by_ Justin Bieber

-Obsession _by_ Frankie J.

-I'm Yours _by_ Jason Mraz

-Seven Nation Army _by_ The White Stripes

-Lovely Rita _by_ The Beatles


	11. You Rock My World

**Chapter 11-You Rock My World**

* * *

(Jared's Point of View)

"No. Just listen." I insisted.

My large hands took one of her small ones. "So let's say that this is a really long river," I began, tracing my finger along her hand -I don't know if it was just me, but I felt a spark when my rough skin touched soft hand, literally; like a static shock. how cliche- creating an imaginary line, or _river_ to be precise . "and there are two bunnies in love on opposite ends."

Kim's eyes were still red and puffy."Do these bunnies have names?" she asked.

My lips twitched, holding back a laugh. So damn cute... I successfully held it in. "Sure. Romeo and Juliet." she laughed at my name choices. It took me a lot of work to not get hung up on her beautiful laugh. "So Romeo wants to be with Juliet but he can't, like I said they're on opposite ends. Romeo can't fly over it because he is bunny and bunnies don't fly. He can't swim either because the river is to deep and if he even tries the current will take him so he will drown. How can Romeo get to the other side?"

"That's easy. He takes a boat." Ha. That's exactly what I had said when I got asked this very question for the first time. But sadly no...

"No he can't."

"Why?"

"Because he is a bunny. Bunnies can't drive boats." I argued. Please don't argue because I can't say no to you.

It seemed like she was going through all the possibilities in her head. "Um... he can go around." I shook my head. "Jared it's impossible. How the hell is Romeo on one side and Juliet on the other? Aren't they supposed to not let go of each other because they are in love? How does Romeo get to Juliet then?"

_Here comes the best part_, I thought to myself. "I don't know. All I wanted was an excuse to hold your hand." Then I made the cutest puppy dog eyes I could manage.

I knew that this ice breaker was the right one to go with. Her face was priceless.

She giggled. "You came because you wanted to hold my hand?"

_Keep it under controll man_. I thought to myself."Yes. Well sorta..." I started looking at the floor, trying to decide to weather or not just confess my feelingd for her. She may be my imprint and everything, but what if spilling my guts to her freaks her out?

"Then why else...?"she pressed on ever so quietly.

"I came because I really want to get something off my chest."I confessed.

My eyes found hers.I was absolutely, 100%, hypnotized by her. I felt like I was sitting on a marshmallow. They are so deep that I can see in them for miles. Deep chocolate brown... I really wouldn't mind drowning in them. She's so beautiful, so damn beautiful it hurts me to not see her. I still can't believe I made it through the entire day yesterday.

She nodded, signal for me to continue.

I took a deep breath. "I am going to be straight forward. Kim, I lo-like you... A lot." _Wow there keep it together! _

Her breath caught in her throat. "H-huh?" Kim stuttered.

I smiled, but it quickly turned it back into a serious mask. "I know that we just starting talking and that I am almost three years older than you but I can't help how I feel." I said as quickly as possible, a very very bad nervous habit of mine. Holly shit monkeys I am making a fool out of myself. So much for keeping it together and under control.

Yes I am doing this. No I am not fully aware of the consequences it may bring. But I am going to confess my feelings. She needs to know.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing... "When I see you I feel like I might faint and when I see you look at me, all I can do is smile." I stroked her cheek with my free hand. "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I see your face when I close my eyes and when I open them I feel like screaming because you aren't actually there."

Her breath caught again. I closed my eyes to keep myself from looking at what might be a horrid expression on her face. I have to continue.

"And when I saw you crying I was ready to start shit with he person who did that to you. I want to always be there for you. I am _crazy_ about you. I want to be the guy you call in the middle of the might because you're scared or something. I want to be the person you trust in to make shit better. And I need to know that you feel the same way." I finally opened my eyes to see her. _Take it like a man._

I felt her shrug out of my touch. That hurt a little. "You can't be serious. You aren't being serious... so please don't try to make me believe something that isn't true." she begged in what could only be described as a torturous tone. It tortured me to hear pain in her voice.

My eyes snapped open. Her eyes were angry and were screaming at me. "Why would you ever think I'm joking around? Especially about something like that?"

Her fists balled up. "Because... because it can't be true!" she yelled.

"Why not? Is it so hard to believe that a guy _likes_ a beautiful and incredible girl. I don't think so." I all but yelled. The good thing is that I wasn't shaking at all. I knew there was anyway she could doubt the pure sincerity and honesty in my eyes.

Kim was quiet for a moment. "It's not that hard to believe." she finally admitted.

"Exactly. So please, please! I need to know if you feel the same way." I begged.

She was looking at the floor, that had to mean something. "When I see you...my heart starts beating a million times faster. When I am not with you I feel like something is missing, crazy right? When you called me yesterday I felt special because you could've called anyone but no, you called me. I felt like you trusted in me to be there for you... so I was. Jared, I trust you so much. Even more than I trust Jordy. I don't know why I feel like that... I don't care though. So yeah... you could say I feel the same way." she finally looked up, revealing her eyes to me. I have to say that I think I died and went to heaven because I feel way too good.

"Kim, you can't imagine how I feel write now. Please believe me when I say that, I want to be your boyfriend... so will you _please_ go out with me?" I felt more fierce, more dtermined. and more sure of myself that ever before.

My eyes caught a tear running down her cheek, but I caught it in time. "So you really do mean all those things you just told me?" she asked, her voice cracking, "do you promise to not hurt me?" I nodded and hooked my pinky with hers. I began to nervously bite on my lip. Waiting sucks... it's sweet torture. "I like your eyes. They are really pretty." she blurted out.

I chuckled, "So I've been told. Well, I like your smile. And your lips... you have really nice lips. You know, they look really soft and irresistible...?" I asked ,my voice had barely become a whisper, not taking my eyes of her lips, which she seemed to be chewing on. I really couldn't help himself when I decided to trail my index finger across her bottom lip. "So damn soft."

Keep it under control. Under control. Control. In your head... and pants.

I just now realized our lips were really close, not even an inch apart. We must've been unconsciously scooting closer to each other. _Control; eyes on the prize man._ "Will you be my girl and make me the happiest undeserving guy in the world?" I had to fight my senses. Not the easiest thing to do.

She smiled, making my whole existence mean something; I caused that smile. "Yes."

My hand found it's way over to hers and intertwined our fingers. I brought our joined hands to my face and held the back of my hand against my cheek. A slow shit-eating grin was placed on my face."Madam Kim, I would like to take you out on our first date on Saturday. What do you say?" Wow, where did all this sudden confidence come from? It even surprised.

"I would love to." she said. The wind blew and she shivered. Guess it's a good thing my mom made me wear this plaid shirt yesterday. I wore it today because a lot of people start asking questions as to why I am not dying of hypothermia or something. I shrugged of my shirt -no nasty shit- and put it over her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am preforming my first boyfriend duty."I said casually. Well as casually as I could. My pack brothers are so going to make fun of me for this, but like I give a shit. I want to have a teen moment. _I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YES._

She rolled her eyes at me but I saw that smile on her lips. "So where are we going Saturday?"

"That is a surprise. But um... can I come inside?"

Kim's eyebrows "Why?"

"So that I can ask for your brother's permission to take you out." I explained.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

She shook her head. "We've been through this. I don't have to ask them for permission. And if I don't, then you sure as hell don't have to either."

I stood up and extended my hand out so that Kim could get up. She happily took it and straightened out the wrinkles in her skirt. "But I want to."

"What if they say no?"

I shrugged. "Still worth a try. Incase they do say no... I'll still take you out. I kinda wanted to do this the right way. You know, like they used to do back in the day."

"Wow... well this will be your signal to run then." Kim poked my arm. "You know incase something goes wrong and your health becomes at risk."

I smiled. "Thanks for worrying about my health, but I think I will be able to fend for myself."

Kim laughed and began to lead the way into her house. Yes I enjoyed the view from here. No I don't feel so guilty anymore... I mean we did just take the first step in being together forever not even ten minutes ago. Life is good right now...

"Wesley!" she yelled when we were inside her living room.

A few seconds later he marched in, "Wha-" he stopped talking when he saw me. "Oh I see we have company..." he worked his way over to stand in front of _us_.

"Yeah... Uh, well you know Jared," Kim said pointing at me,"he wants to talk to you."

His face looked very confused. "Okay? About...?"

Just my luck, her other two brothers walked in. I gave them one nod, acknowledging their presence. They did the same. "I came because I really like your sister and I would like to take her out on a date on Saturday."

The one I know as George smirked, so that must be an approval. The other two would have probably killed me if Kim wasn't there and if I wasn't the massive size I am. "Go for it." George said.

"Do you like her?" Wesley asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I like her a lot."

He processed my words in his head. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen."

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but you do_ not_ look seventeen." John scoffed

"John!" Kim yelled appalled.

"What? I am only saying what we are all thinking." he said in a defensive tone. " And even so, Kim you are _fifteen_."

"Calm down man." George whispered, but of course I heard it. "That shit don't matter."

John looked at Wesley, "Can you please help me out here?"

He shook his head. "Nope." he looked at me with a small smile, "Yeah you can take her out." Holly shit monkeys. I feel like I just won a meddle at the Olympics.

John was mad, I could tell. "Fine."

"Who do we have here?" a girl asked coming out of nowhere. So this must be Mandy.

I waved at her. "Hey. I'm Jared."

"You are Jared?" she asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Yup."

"Wow..." she smiled at me, "Let me do you a favor and get you out of this awkward situation. Why don't you guys follow me out to the back yard."

I wish I had said no. I wish I could be spending time with Kim... only Kim. Mandy would not stop bombarding me with questions. Even though she is a cool person, all I want is to be with Kim. Just Kim.

"Really you have your own car?"Mandy asked, thinking I was lying to her.

I sighed. "Yes... believe it."

"Oh." Her phone ringed. "I gotta take this." she got up and stepped inside their huge house. So now it was only Kim and I, sitting alone on the floor... YES!

Kim was sitting next to me, still wearing my -again, no nasty stuff- shirt "I'm sorry for my sister being all up in your business."

I smiled. "It's cool. She's funny."

"Yeah okay... well I'm going to ask you a question that she didn't get to."

"Which is?"

She looked at her small feet. "What is your favorite color?"

"Can I pick two?" I asked. She nodded. "Black and green... What's your favorite color?"

Kim thought about it. "Yellow."

I had to question it. "Yellow? Why yellow?"

She shrugged, "Because it's a happy color. You know... usually always _bright_."

"That's amazing." I mentally jotted it down. This will come in handy someday.

I don't think she paid to much attention to being hung up on everything that she says. "What is you favorite food?"

"Oh... that is a really hard question. I like almost all food. Probably anything that can be eaten on the go. Yours?"

Kim giggled. "Wow. Uh, I like tacos and cupcakes. I eat a lot..." talking about food was starting to make me hungry.

I noticed Kim yawn. Shit, I think it is late. "Kim I think that I should go home already... " Oh shit. Here comes the part every imprint hates: saying goodbye.

The sadness in her eyes was evident. "Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then." she said as cheerfully as she could. It broke my heart a little to leave.

I got up, and helped her get up -being the gentleman I am- as well. She followed me to the gate where I was hating having to stand at. Not knowing how to say goodbye, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later to say goodnight, because right now I honestly don't know how."

She giggled. "You better not forget."

... ... ... ... ... ...

I didn't forget. I called her as her boyfriend to say goodnight for the first time on March ten at ten thirty.

"Hey Kim." I said when she picked up. Wow, real original.

_"Hi." _she said shyly.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like me to pick you up tomorrow?"

_"Jared, you don't have to."_ she complained.

I sighed. "I want to. It would be my pleasure."

"_Alright then. Oh! You left your shirt... it's a shirt right?"_

"Yeah, but you can borrow it."

She laughed. _"It doesn't really fit me too well."_

"I'm sure you can still rock it out." I said honestly.

"_Thanks."_

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then. Call me when you are ready."

_"Mhhm."_

The hard part "Well goodnight then... sweet dreams."

_"Sweet dreams,"_

Tonight I didn't dream. Why dream when reality is better. Instead I had an incredible feeling building up inside me. So warm and welcoming. It reminded me of Kim. I am still amazed that I didn't kiss her. I wonder what that would've felt like. Like I said, no dream will be able to top this reality.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Isn't it amazing how two days can go by so fast? It was most likely because we were keeping ourselves busy. On Thursday after school we headed out to the library to get a jump start on our Quileute project. Let me say that was the most fun I've ever had at a library. Mostly because I chased her around the book shelves. We didn't really get much done. Go figure. Then I dropped her of at her house and we had an almost kiss. ALMOST. If only I had arrived at her house ten minutes earlier -yes ten- then her ass hole of a brother John had not been taking out the trash at that time. If only!

Today we worked really hard on our project during class. We wrote our names on it and everything. But sadly I couldn't hang out with her after school because she had promised Jordy something. Although she did ask me if I wanted to go, I passed because I don't want her to think I am a clingy looser boyfriend. Even though I am.

So I called her a minute ago to say goodnight. I think that she's starting to realize she loves me. I smirked into the darkness in my room. Today I had officially freaked out my sisters by telling them something they probably thought they would never hear.

"Guess what!" I had said earlier today.

"What?" they had asked in union, not taking their eyes of the t.v.

"I have a girlfriend."

"When don't you?" Mila asked.

That offended me a little. If only they would look up, they would have been able to see the happiness in my eyes. "She is different though. I am going to marry her someday." I stalked off and heard the chorus of _"What's"_ as I opened the door to my room.

Now I am impatiently waiting for our date to come. This is sweet, sweet torture.

* * *

**to be continued...**

did we like that chapter? if so please review... if not, i'm sorry:( well yes, guaranteed the next chapter will be their date. i know this is happening really fast, but thats how imprinting works i think. and i have posted another imprint story **EMBRY** please check it out. can you guys believe that ECLIPSE is coming out in four days? i will indeed see it midnight with my bff vanessa[: so exited. PLEASE REVIEWS

PLAYLIST::

-If I Needed Someone _by_ The Beatles

-Your Love is my Drug _by_ Ke$ha

-A Punk _by _Vampire Weekend

-P.Y.Y (Pretty Young Thing) _by_ Michael Jackson

-Stuck in the Moment _by_ Justin Bieber


	12. The Only Exception

**Chapter 12- The Only Exception**

**

* * *

**

I don't think that any other person in the world is happier than I am right now.

_**Two days ago: March 10**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a boyfriend. I have_ the_ boyfriend! Jared Thail... I just can't wrap my head around it. So freaking unbelievable. Especially the way he confessed he liked me. It was just the most sweet and most amazing thing any guy has ever said to me. He isn't my first boyfriend... he's just my first real, official, sweet, and very good looking one. I won't ever forget today. Every time I hear his name, I get an attack of the butterflies in my stomach. A week ago I could only dream about this happening and now... I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! But I think that maybe one of the best things about Jared is how much he cares and the way he shows it. He literally asked my brothers for their, I guess you could call it, blessings to take me out. Then he let me borrow his shirt -no nasty shit- because I was cold. It may seem like today could not have gotten any better, but it did. Jared called me to offer me a ride for school tomorrow and to say goodnight. My life is officially perfect. I feel like screaming how happy I am, but my oh so lovely siblings will not appreciate me waking them up at three a.m._

_.*.*.*._

It is currently ten a.m, and I am going though all the clothes in my closet so I can find something _good _to wear on my date that is eight hours away. Yes, I am this pathetic.

"Just pick something to wear! He won't care if you have last year's jeans on. I promise you that ,yet again, my friend." Jordy yelled for the eight time. Not even he can bring me down from my all time high.

I threw the jeans I was holding at his face. "They are not from last year! And all I am trying to figure out is if I should wear jeans or a skirt... or," my eyes got wide as I caught a glimpse of what may be THE outfit. "or this?" I said picking out a cute ,casual, white cotton dress that had hot pink flower patterns around the skirt of the dress.

Jordy gasped. "Kim... it's beautiful! Try that on. Like NOW!"

I didn't hesitate at all, pushing Jordy out of my closet, and pulled the curtains so he wouldn't be able to see me. He may be gay and my best friend, but I am definitely not comfortable enough with letting him see me in my birthday suit. I looked in the mirror before I stepped out. _What if he doesn't like it?_

"Jordy!" I called.

He stepped in eyeing the dress carefully. "Oh. My. Lord." he said slowly. "That boy is going to have a heart attack..."

Naturally, I took that the wrong way. "It looks that bad?" I asked horrified.

"Kim, I meant that in a good way." he didn't even try to hide his amusement. "You look so adorable in that dress. Since it's cold you could should wear a sweater with that." I wasn't really listening because Jordy had said I looked cute in the dress; I wasn't going for cute. I was going for more like a knock out dress.

"Cute?"

Understanding struck his features, "Or gorgeous?"

I smiled at him. "No, really. Be honest. Do you think he'll like it? It's not too much, is it?"

"Its perfect. And once more time, hopefully the last, I will say... he won't care. I promise you, _yet again_, my friend."

Jordy better be right.

... ... ... ... ... ...

It was now six o'clock. Jared should be here any second now.

I was ready one hundred percent. My dress was on, I had picked a black jacket to go with my 'gorgeous' looking dress, I had my shoes on, and my hair looked nice. Ready to go.

There was a soft knock at the front door.

"Relax." Mandy ordered.

George came over to give me, what I assumed to be, a pep talk. "Alright Kim, you can do this. And if he tries anything out of hand you better tell me. Though I guess if you don't think it's out of hand... just use condoms then." he smiled, but then I punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Some pep talk," I mumbled on my way to open the door.

I smiled at the sight in front of me.

Jared stood there, looking as sexy as ever, gawking at me. And I don't think I've ever felt more special in my entire life.

"You look amazing..." he whispered, then quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Oh, um hi."

Jared thinks _I_ look amazing? I felt like screaming '_have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?_' at him. He wore a gray, purple, and black plaid shirt -all but the first three buttons were closed- that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were black and so was the shirt he had under. I could tell courtesy of the undone buttons. Sexy is an understatement.

"Hey... you look_ really_ nice." I made sure to emphasize 'really'.

Wesley came to stand behind me. "Bring her back bye eleven thirty. Midnight at the latest. If you don't I'm calling the cops on your ass."

Mandy smacked Wes hard enough for him. "Don't listen to him Jared. You look hot, I might add."

Jared rolled his eyes at her; so he must get that a lot then. I felt like smacking her like she had smacked Wes for saying that. All I gave him was a 'really nice'. She had the nerve to say 'you look hot'.

"Don't you two look cute together!" George yelled from the couch. "Well family and guest, I am leaving._ I_ also have a date tonight and am planning on getting laid. Have a wonderful night Kimmy and remember what I told you."

I glared at him. "Just go."

"Ready?" Jared asked me anxiously.

I smiled at him showing all my excitement. "Yes. Let's go."

He opened the door of his car for me.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Can I pick a song?" I asked when we were -according to Jared- nearly there. Yeah, we had entered Port Angeles about two minutes ago.

He nodded and unplugged his iPod so that I could pick a song."Pick anything."

I chose a song with a funky looking CD cover art and place it back where it belonged so we could here it.

"Oh." he groaned when he heard the song I picked. "You pick this?"

I laughed, "You said pick anything." I reminded him.

"But_ 'She's a Super Freak'_? Why?"

"Cus. It's _funky_! C'mon sing with me!" I said trying my best to dance in my seat.

"She's a very kinky girl. The kind you don't take to mother. She will never let your spirits down... once you get her of the street!" I sang, "She likes the boys in the band. She says that I'm her all time favorite. When I make my move to her room it's the right time. She's never hard to please."

"That girl is pretty wild now." Jared began. I stopped singing, giving him his solo. "The kind of girl you read about. That girl is pretty kinky. I really love to taste her..."

Sining with Jared was one of the funniest things I've ever done. Not because he was a bad singer -really he isn't. I am- or because I was dancing in my seat, but the reaction the people on the road had to it. They thought we were drunk, I bet. I was sad when the song ended.

"Can you pick another song?" Jared asked. "By the way that's not one of my songs. It's my moms; she must have downloaded it."

"Uh-huh... Any suggestions as to what I shall play?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Some rock and roll."

I rolled my eyes, took the iPod out, and scrolled thru the music. There was too much to chose from so I just shuffled it, not really caring what I ended up with. I plugged it back into the thingy and waited for the music to start playing. "Hey I've heard this before... I know this song." I said, mostly to myself, trying to remember the name of the song. I of course knew the name of the band. Paramore.

"The Only Exception." Jared clarified for me.

I nodded and listened to the song very intently. Trying to remember the words. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

"But darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception." Jared sang quietly.

I paused the song. "You like Paramore now?"

He shrugged. "I sort of remember you telling me the other day that you liked them. So I listened to a couple of their songs and decided this was my favorite by them." He explained to me ever so sweetly.

"Yeah I love this song to. It's amazing isn't it?" I questioned.

He nodded and drove into a parking lot. By the beach.

"We are going to the beach? You know their is a beach closer to where we live called, ah, First Beach?"

He laughed at my sarcastic humor. "No. Actually, we are going to the Carnival on the beautiful town of Port Angeles."

My mouth opened. "Oh... That sounds like a lot of fun!" I said very enthusiastically.

We had eaten as much as _I_ could handle -I'm talking cotton candy, corn dogs, and soft pretzels- by seven. I was ready to walk it off.

That's when I saw it. Sitting perfectly still across from me on a shelf at the ring tossing booth. I stared at the huge teddy bear in awe.

Jared followed my gaze. "Do you want it?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah." I sighed, "But I have horrible aim."

"Well_ I_ don't actually. I bet I could win it for you. "

I looked at him, "No one ever wins at those things. You have to have absolutely awesome _luck_ to win."

He grinned. "It's not about luck Kim. You gotta have skill." he paused, "Buy I could use a good luck kiss... you know, so that I have a better chance at winning." he said, teasing me.

I rolled my eyes and got on my tippy toes to give him a good luck peck on the cheek any ways. He blinked twice and grabbed my hand, pulling us to the game table. He handed the guy a dollar and received four rings in return.

Without even thinking twice he threw the first ring, and sure enough it made it in the stick. And so did the second, third, and fourth. Holly shit.

"Congratulations," said the guy sounding more bored than exited. "Which prize would you like young gentleman?"

Jared threw his signature smirk at me, and pointed to the large teddy bear. "That one."

The guy handed Jared the bear. "Have a good day."

He smiled at the guy, and turned to me to give me my new bear. "Told you I could win it." he bragged.

I rolled my eyes. "You only won because you got lucky." I teased.

He shrugged. "Most likely. You want me to hold it for you? That bear looks more heavy than you."

I laughed. "That would be nice of you."

We walked around, looking for what our next adventure would be. Jared finally found something. "You want to go on the bumper cars?"

I nodded eagerly and then frowned. "But were will we put our bear?"

"_Our_ bear?"

I nodded. "I _will_ share Felipe with you, but only because you won him."

He grinned at me and reached for _our_ bear. "Be right back. I'm going to go put him in the car."

I waited patiently for him to come back. Being melodramatic- I would wait forever if that was ever the case. While I waited I locked my gaze on the port, trying to count all the boats to keep me distracted.

"So are you ready to go on the bumper cars?" Jared's voice asked coming out of nowhere. What the hell? He parked the car like half a mile from here and he was already back?

I tried to not let my curiosity show. "Yeah, lets go."

The line wasn't too long. Not that I cared much because I had Jared here to entertain me with his constant bad jokes.

"What did one ocean say to the other?" Jared asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Nothing. They just waved."

I covered my mouth, making my laugh sound like muffled noises. "You are full of bad jokes, aren't you?"

He nodded proudly, "And cheesy pick up lines. Don't forget about those."

I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something to him when the line moved, meaning it was our turn! "I call the yellow car!" I screamed.

"Not if I get there first." Yelled a red headed girl, sprinting towards what was supposed to be my bumper car.

Damn she was a fast runner! I was a couple of feet behind her, holding the skirt of my dress so that it wouldn't fly up and show my undies. _Ha. Nice choice of words_, my self conscious mocked.

"Mine!"She yelled hopping inside of_ my _car, barley fitting in the small space. She was too tall.

I shook my head violently. "No! I called this car You just want it because I do." I complained.

"So." she said shrugging. Notice she didn't deny it. In fact she just admitted it. "Now get away from me before I run you over with _my_ car." she sneered at me.

I was about to rip out her very obvious, cheep looking, extensions when I felt a scorchingly hot hand on my arm. I had almost forgotten I was here with Jared in all my furry.

"Hey-" Jared began only to be interrupted by the cheep looking skank.

She smiled sickeningly sweet and batted her fake overly coated with mascara lashes. "Denise. My name is Denise." She was checking out Jared and that nearly send me over the edge. But his hand on my arm kept me from doing anything I might ,or might not, regret later.

"Whatever. Can you move? My girlfriend called this car and just about everyone heard." I couldn't help but smile smugly at the realization that in the end I had Jared. She could keep the car... it wasn't even real. Stupid bumper cars.

"I don't think so. But we can ride together. I know space is limited so I'm just going to have to sit on you." Once again she batted her eyelashes. Of all the mother fucking nerve... I had to admit though, fake or not she was an all too willing girl who was more or less pretty. What if Jared accepts her offer? Shit!

I was about to smack her into next Tuesday, when I noticed the guy who operated the bumper cars coming toward us.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked the very young looking guy.

"This_ child_," she scoffed. "refuses to move."

I couldn't control my anger any longer. "Are you fucktarded?" I yelled at her. "Why would I move? I called this lame piece of shit, which you can now have, first. I don't want to sit where you have; the last thing I need is to catch something. And by the way I'm not the one stooping so low to annoy someone that I would hit on their boyfriend. Pervert, you know he's not eighteen yet? So who's the child now? Or sexual molester I should say."

The guy sighed, "Can you three please leave? There are children here! I can't believe you would use such language in front of them."he said pointing to the exit.

I grimaced. "Sorry." I said, again as we made our way over to a bench. "I just couldn't take her anymore!"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I thought it was funny... kinda sorta. When you're angry you really let go, don't you."

My cheeks were suddenly warmer. "Yeah. I need to work on that. Let's just be glad that I only verbally attacked her and not physically."

"C'mon." Jared said, offering me his hand. "I want to get a tattoo." he towed me to the tattooing booth.

"Welcome to Sandy's Tattoos. The name is Ritchie. What can I do you for?" asked a short man with his baseball cap on backwards.

Jared seemed to be very determined on which one he wanted. "Can I get this?" he pointed to the picture on pinned on the wall. It was some sort of a star pattern.

"Sure." Ritchie began analyzing the one Jared had picked. "Where would you like it?"

"On my back. Right here." Jared said patting the spot he wanted it. "I want the real deal though."

My breath got caught in my throat. "You- You're getting a real tattoo?" I croaked.

His smile was deadly. "Yeah. I lost a bet to Paul and well now I have to get a tattoo. Its not so bad though because I was going to get one anyways... just not this design." he shuddered in mock horror. "Oh well, whatever. At least its a small one."

Did boys really think so poorly of something that was permanent?

I looked away as the needle touched his skin. It was hard to look away because ,well, this is Jared Thail shirtless we are talking about! I looked away because the thought of seeing him in pain was enough to cause me to not want to ogle at him. Once again my only comfort was the fact he was letting me hold his hand. Weird that _he_ was comforting _me_.

It took Ritchie a solid twelve minutes to create a 'masterpiece'. I had finally managed to look at Jared's back. "What do you think?" he asked me. "Quite the masterpiece don't you think?"

I was sort of having trouble keeping my eyes on the tiny tattoo and not his muscles. Ritchie's questions could be interpreted in two different ways. I took a deep breath. "It looks good."

"Great!" Jared said, snatching his shirt from the floor and putting it back on quickly. Then he slid on his plaid shirt -not bothering to button it- and gave Ritchie his money. "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

It was now dark outside. I hadn't noticed.

"Kim, I know that was kind of weird. You know getting a tattoo on our first date but, I figured I might as well get it over with now that we were here."

I smiled up at him, "Its cool. I mean you did put up with my tantrum earlier today..."

He smiled back. "Well, how bout we have some real fun now?" he offered, his eyes pointing somewhere. I followed his gaze and realized he was offering we get on a the giant wheel of doom. Or otherwise known as a Ferris Wheel. I was speechless as we walked towards that rotating death trap. I wasn't moving my feet at all, Jared was basically dragging me over there.

My eyes got wide as we stood only a few feet from where the line began. "No! I am not going on that." I all but screamed.

Jared sighed, "C'mon Kim, it's only a faris wheel. No scarry shit."

"But it might roll away or something. A lot of people get on in and it might make it break. Hell no! I am so not getting in that." I said as firmly as I could.

He droped down a little to look me better in the eyes, "Really? I think there is a better chance of me breaking out into song than that actually happening."

Yeah it did sound pretty ridiculous. Ugh! How I hate admitting my few weaknesses out loud. "I'm afraid of hights," I whispered.

Jared's eyes softened. "Well don't worry then. Because I won't let you fall and I won't let go of you. Okay?"

When he puts it like that... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Fine. But promise me that you won't let me go?" I opened my eyes,  
"Promise me."

He grabed my hand and looked at our intertwined hands then at me. "I promise. Not even if the world depends on it."

We walked towards the small gate that led to the farris wheel. Just my luck- there was no line. No possible way for me to stall. "Right this way..." said the guy who controlled the farris wheel, motioning for us to follow him. He opened the door for me and I got in with Jared right behind me.

"Okay." I said to myself, "I can do this."

"Kim don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, trust me." Jared said grabbing my hand once again. Feeling his unatural warmth calmed  
me down a little.

When the guy closed the door I flinched. Suddenly we started moving. If it wasn't for Jared here with me, I would've screamed. Then it  
stopped; I looked down and saw we were only a couple feet of the ground. "I trust you." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand.

I tried to not notice each time we would go higher up. That wasn't too difficult with Jared sitting next to me. I was surprised we fit, probably because these things were meant for three people.

I started humming the song that was being played on the speakers.

Jared shot his head up. "Do you know this song?"

"Mama Mia? Yeah."

He laughed, "Really? My sisters won't stop sining this song. They love this band. I hate them! They annoy the shit out of me. Well this song does... The rest of the songs are less disturbing to me."

"Wow..." I said rolling my eyes.

After that it got quiet. We stopped talking, but not because we were getting bored but because it felt more comftrable at the moment. I was looking at our hands when Jared squeezed my hand gently. "Kim," he whispered "look." I did as he said and saw that we were finally at the top.

Oh. My. God.

We were really high of the ground. Like I could see almost the entire carnival high. It looked amazing, that's all I wanted my mind to register. Not that a drop from here would surely kill me... Nope. None of that stupid shit.

"Wow. We are pretty high up." I said with an octave higher than I normally would have.

"Yeah we are. Look up, though."

When I looked up I was surprised at how close the stars looked. Then my eyes drifted to the moon. I stared at it with amazement at how beautiful it looked tonight. So bright in the dark sky. "The moon looks really pretty tonight, don't you think?" I brought my eyes back down to look at Jared.

He smirked at me, "Yeah... I guess." I let my eyes go back up to the moon. I watched as we got farther and farther away from the stars. The  
only noise I could here was the music playing from the speakers.

The guy opened our door and Jared got out holding his hand out for me to follow. "Have a pleasent evening." said the guy.

"Lets go over there." Jared said pointing towards the beach. I nodded.

"That was fun." I said holehartedly once we were on the sand. He picked an empty spot that wasn't too far from the fair. I looked back  
and noticed people were starting to dance on the dock.

I brought my attention to the sky again. Maybe we were not that high up anymore but the moon was still pretty.

"Thankyou." Jared said,

"For what?" I asked not taking my eyes of the moon.

"For agreeing to go out with me... on a real date. And for being my girl."

As he said that my heart skipped a beat. I felt like crying; I mean this night was so perfect -despite the incident at the bumper cars. Tonight was the kind of thing girls see in movies or read about in books. And I had gotten so lucky to experience something like this.

Thank you? He is thanking me? "No... thank you. So much. This was the most fun I've had in months. Today was amazing."

"Well it's not over yet." he said sure of himself.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? What else is there to do? We've already done everything there is to do at a fair. You know, got kicked out of the bumper cars and got a permanent tattoo. " I teased.

"Sorry."

I sighed. "You know I was joking?"

"Apparently my jokes haven't rubbed of on you yet." he teased. "But seriously, the night is young and so are we. So we gotta enjoy it."

As he said that a song that I liked started playing. I silently hummed the song to myself. Half way through the song I turned around. There were more people dancing. I kind of felt like asking Jared to dance but then I thought that through. Not my brightest idea because I am not the best slow dancer.

Jared noticed me looking over there. "Maybe we should go over there and..." I saw what he was implying so I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Cus I suck at slow dancing. And besides, the song ended. I don't even know _this_ song."

"Doesn't mean that we can't go over there and try."

I smiled at his stubleness. He stood first then pulled me off the sandy floor. "Do _you_ know this song?" I asked not recognizing it.

He stoped right in front of the spot were the dancing was going down. "Nope... Okay so just know I am not the best dancer, but I don't completely suck." He slid his fingers through mine. His lips turned into a heartbreaking smile, "Kim would you like to dance with me?"

I managed to for once in my life not blush a deep red which would have ruined this amazing moment, "I would love to."

Jared led us into the crowd of people dancing right in the middle of them all. He put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck as the next song began.

I gasped when I realized which song it was. "What?" Jared asked looking down at me frantically. He was already looking at me before, but it seemed he was looking to see if maybe he had accidently stepped on me or something worse.

"I love this song. It is the one we were listening to in the car." I said moving side to side with him. His face lost all the signs of worry. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah... It's a really great song." He admitted smiling.

We hummed along to the song until I had to sing out loud. "Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

"Well you are the only exception. ..." Jared began singing.

We swayed around into the slow rhythem of the song. Jared was still singing the song to me while I just hummed. I wanted to hear his beautiful voice sing without any other sounds. Hearing it made everything go away so it was me and him. Nothing else in this universe except us and the song I will now remember until the day I die.

"You are the only exception... and I'm on my way to believing."

This moment was too amazing. I was so scared of something coming along and ruining it. I never wanted it to end. I was in his arms. Warm and safe. The words needed to be true when he sang them. I felt that way about him. He was an amazing amazing person who made me feel like I could fly. The guy who could make me the most carefree girl on the planet. Only Jared could do that to me.

The song was coming to an end I felt a tugging in my chest. I had to do it. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me with his curious eyes. I bent up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Tonight was perfect." I whispered. "I literally felt like I was flying."

We weren't moving anymore but my arms were still around his neck and his hands were still on my waist. I looked at his brown eyes. There  
was conflict in them. It gave me butterflies in my tummy. He was internally debating something, I knew it.

Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, he ducked down to touch his lips to mine.

* * *

**to be continued...**

the song they danced to was about to be a different one, but then i heard the song The Only Exception. i fell in love with the idea of this being the song. so i had to change a shit load of stuff and now this is it. por favor REVIEW; please REVIEW. **can't wait till next chapter. there will be a surprise[: thanks for previous reviews... [: XOXOXOXO

PLAYLIST::

-I Saw Her Standing There _by_ The Beatles

-I Want to Be Your Boyfriend _by_ The Ramones

-The Only Exception _by_ Paramore

-Suga Suga _by_ Baby Bash

-Stuck in The Moment _by_ Justin Bieber


	13. Told Untold Retold

A/N: (**PLEASE READ**)Sorry for the very very very long wait (6 fucking months in two days!) ! Valid excuse? Its a long one so I won't bore you w. it.

WARNING: This chapter contains UNO, teenagers kissing, a very 'Super' Jordy,0 and La Push's own version of P.B.S (Pretty Boy Squad/Status).

* * *

**Chapter 13- Told. Untold. Retold.**

* * *

I gasped...But did not, I repeat did not, pull away.

Just as fast as his lips touched mine, they fled away.

"Was that okay ? If not, I'm sorry I didn't ask. Its just that I couldn't help myself." he whispered softly, resting his head on my shoulder.

I was speechless.

The only thing I could think of was feeling his warm lips again... So I went for it.

I put my hands on either side of his face and brought him closer to me. I was struck with an unbelievable sense of bravery as I looked him in the eyes before I leaned into him. Closer and closer but never quite there yet.

Slowly everything was melting away from us. I could very faintly hear the music coming off the speakers. The sound of the ocean waves crashing to the shore was almost inaudible. Time itself seemed to exist right now. There was no such thing as night or day at the moment. Just Kim and Jared.

When my lips finally met with his I sighed into his mouth. This is what it feels like to die and go to heaven. There is probably only one word that can be appropriately used to describe what I felt going on in my stomach.

Explosions !

Not fireworks like everyone says they feel. This seemed more powerful and intense. So yeah, fuck fireworks because motherfucking explosions were going on. Jared's lips felt so soft and moist, warm and loving. Slowly but surely my face was getting heated. Well let's be honest, not just my face. Any skin that seemed to have contact with his felt like it was on fucking fire. It was fucking amazing. Everything about it was amazing. I could be here forever.

I sighed and decided it was time to pull away from him.

But right before I released his lips, there was a spark that went of inside me. It was so strong that I had to open my eyes... and everything changed. At that moment I decided that Jared Thail was the boy I was going to marry. I promised that to myself that we belong together. No matter how selfish it sounded I was never letting Jared go.

"Damn." Jared said, in a low and husky voice. Or should i say an incredibly sexy voice. He said this with his eyes closed. His massive arms then wrapped around me, making it impossible for me to get away from him if I wanted to. Good thing i didn't want to.

You could so guess what i was thinking at the moment: Like Oh My God,**squeal** Oh My GOD ! !

I couldn't believe what was happening. It was much too surreal and unlikely. Never in a million years did i think this dream was actually going to come true. But man am i so freggin' glad that it did.

I was warm right now. I was at home right now. It felt a billion times beyond amazing.

My face was buried deep in his chest. I don't know why but i inhaled. Smelled like guy cologne and the musky forest. And call me crazy but there was cinnamon in there somewhere.

A memory of the day I met Jared hit me. It hit me real hard...

***Flashback***

_The first day at Quileute High School (One year, two months, and eight days ago)_

Ugh the first day at a new school always fucking sucks.

Oh MY GOD ! I hate being a fucking new student. What the fuck! I don't fucking know anyone here and they're all fucking staring at me. These people have fucking staring problems...

"Kim Cohnell?" Hmm. It seems like that's the only fucking thing the teachers here are able to say.

I nodded.

"Wow! Such an interesting last name... Is your father Justin Cohnell? The architect?" the teacher whose name I had yet to learn continued.

I frowned. "No, I don't know who that is." My voice sounded quiet

"Oh. My mistake." the male teacher blushed. "Well, welcome to my class of Principles of Science. My name is Mr. Wiesser The Great." He laughed, so I laughed with him. Honestly I didn't understand what was so damn funny about that. But whatever, as long as he shuts up.

"Ah, yes, take a seat next to Mr. Chatterbox, or as we also like to call him Jordy. Let's see if he can get you to loosen up." Mr. Weisser said with a smile.

A sarcastic laugh broke through the quiet silence. "Yup that's me." the boy named Jordy yelled from the table closest to the door.

I walked to my assigned table with Mr. Chatterbox avoiding eye contact with everyone. I really felt like yelling 'What the fuck are you looking at !' Once again I will repeat it, I fucking hate the first day of school.

My chair squeaked, slightly annoying me in the process, when I pulled it back to sit.

"Hello Kim! My name is Super Jordy." He said with a huge smile and much enthusiasm in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey..." I said without much enthusiasm, "And yeah, I know. The teacher just announced your name to the entire class... including me."

Jordy blinked, "Well you're a lot less happy than I remember you. What's up with that Kim?"

Huh?

"What are you talking about Super Jordy?" I asked as I took my notebook out of my bag.

There was disbelief in his eyes. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head slowly, "No... Should I?"

"Umm, yeah! Nobody ever forgets Super Jordy!" Jordy mumbled sounding a bit upset. "Remember, we were in fourth grade together?"

I looked at him again trying my best to remember him. Yep just kept on looking. "I don't know... Hmm, there seems to be something but I don't know."

This strange boy 'Super' Jordy looked sad about that. And for some reason it made me feel bad.

"But I'm sure it will come to me soon." I added as smoothly as I could.

He smiled at me. "It will. But yeah I'd recognize my first girlfriend anywhere."

I forgot how to breath for like five seconds. Which resulted in me choking and gasping for air. "What?" I yelped as he slapped my back in an atempt to help the situation, "I was your first girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Yes. But don't worry I'm gay now. Or, well bi I guess you could call it. Depends on how you look at it because right now I have a boyfriend... But I guess I still dig girls."

"What?"

"Too much at once?" he asked sheepishly.

I nodded ,"Uh yeah! Kinda, kind of. I guess..." I felt a bit awkward. "I don't care though, that you are gay. Or bi, or whatever you are. It's cool... Even if it is kind of weird to just spring this information on someone."

"Oh yeah it is. But I already know you! Its just that you don't remember me. Well I don't know why but to me it feels natural to just tell you things."

Now that I think of it, it kind of does feel natural.

"Yeah...I guess." I said quietly as I began to write what was on the board.

"Wanna be best friends?" Jordy asked.

I broke my led on accident. "Damn... Aren't you very straight forward? But sure..." _Why not?_, I thought to myself.

During the rest of the period Jordy talked to me about his life, asked me some 'best friend' questions, and passed down the latest gossip that goes through the Quileute High.

"...can you believe that?"

I shook my head, "You're kidding." I falsely accused of I don't even know what.

"No I am dead serious... Oh, anyways let me see you're schedule."

"Here." I said handing him my already worn out schedule.

"Kay so first hour English 1. Nice" He commented smiling. "Principles of Science, third study hall, fourth Pre-Algebra ?" He looked at me disbelievingly but quickly continued, "fifth Physical Education, and last but not least, Art... 'Ey decent schedule."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"I know, I know. Lol... any who you have the beer teachers right after one another, huh?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You have Mr. Miller and then Mr Weisser . Like Miller and Weisser... you know? Like the brands? Yes,comprendes señorita?"

"Oh..?" I pretended to get it, when I really didn't.

Jordy nodded his head, "Yup."

_Literaly two minutes later. _"OH!" I yelled catching everyone's attention. It also made Jordy Jump in his seat, dropping his backpack to the floor in the process. "I get it!"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Did you really just get it?"

"Yeah. You meant like beer brands. Right?"

He nodded as he got up and picked up his backpack that I had caused to fall. "Wow you're sooo slow... Ah whatever. It happens to the best of us right ?" Jordy smiled at me. "Okay well let me tell you who is who okay."

I nodded as he busied himself telling me about the cliques and the populars and the people that I should absolutely not associate with for my benefit.

"... so it's best to just not even deal with Tosha. Because God she's annoying! And speaking of Tosha let me tell you about her boyfriend Paul and his big ol' gang of pretty boys."

"There are such things as pretty boys here?" I questioned him like what he was saying was impossible. No way! I wanted to say because La Push looks so damn simple and traditional that I would never guess they knew what a pretty boys where.

"Yeah. You haven't seen them walking around with their big hair? There's like five or six in our grade, including Paul. But strangely enough not including his fellow equal in popularity Jared."

"Hmm? Tell me more about these pretty boys." I said sounding intrigued.

"Well they roll around campus all the time. They're always together in their union-ship of pretty boy statuses."

"Yep sounds about right." I agreed.

The bell rung just as I finished my sentence.

"Have a nice day." Mr. Weisser yelled for me as I walked out of his pretty alright classroom.

As I walked in the hall with Jordy all I could here was, "Hey Jordy." or "What's up man?" or "You sitting with us, Jordy?" or simply by mostly girls "JORDY !"

So I'm guessing my new bestfriend is going to make me some new acquaintances down the road.

"Your class is right where the pretty boys like to hang out. Do you see ?" Jordy pointed to a group of boys, with blow outs and skinny jeans too fucking tight to look comfortable on a guy, walking to where my destination was. "Well I have to go. I know that campus is small but my class is all the way across the school. So yeah see you at lunch. And don't worry about sitting alone." Jordy tapped on a girl passing him by. "Hey Demi! This is my bestfriend Kim. She's new so will you please keep her company ?"

"Yeah sure." Demi said smiling at me. "Welcome to the Rez's most G-status high school. The only high school actually. C'mon let's go inside... See you later Jordy!"

Demi and I walked into class. She directed me towards the female teacher's desk teacher's desk. "Hello." I said quietly to the teacher.

"Hello child. You are Kim, I presume. My name is Mrs. Takih."

I nodded. "Yes, you presume correctly."

She cracked a smile on her wrinkly face. "So you are of the comedic type? I presume as well. Have a seat where ever you'd like dear. Take out a book since I don't expect you to have any homework since it is your first day."

I turned to go find a seat with Demi.

I didn't know that when I would turn my life would change forever. I didn't know it would seal my fate. I didn't know that just one look was all it was going to take to get me hooked on him forever.

Fuck it, though, I'm glad I did.

My eyes went wide as I took in the boy who was walking in through the door just as the bell rung.

"Jared , that was a close one. But next time you might not be so lucky." Mrs. Takih warned.

All I could think was _'Damn Jared...'._

"Yeah sure I guess." the boy named Jared shot at her as he took a seat with the pretty boys.

I decided he was the cutest boy I'd seen so far here at this school.

" 'Ey what up gangsta?" I heard coming from a boy wearing a yellow v- neck shirt.

"What's popping thug. I don't care if you mind me asking, what the hell is up with that big bird shirt you're wearing?" Jared snapped at Randy.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? This is what's thug life right now."

Jared and another one of the pretty boys started laughing.

"Man, what are you laughing at Paul? 'Cus you two are dressed almost the same. Just that your shirt is turquoise. Randy this is so not thug life." Jared said.

Demi started laughing at them. "Wow. Don't you guys ever get tired of talking about the same shit all the time? Hair, shirt, shoes and hairspray."

"Oh Demi you're in this class? I forgot." the boy named Paul shot back.

"Fuck you."

"When and where?" Randy asked.

Demi and I both laughed at that. But Jared didn't even notice. And it was like that for more than a year.

***End Of Flashback***

"What are you thinking about?" Jared whispered into my hair.

I smiled, "My first day here... the day I met you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Jared, I don't want tonight to end."

He pulled back to look at me, "It dosen't have to."

I sighed. "Tonight will end eventually though." I pointed out with a frown. "It will end and I will have to go home and I really don't want to... I want to stay with you." I _had_ to tell him how I felt. He _had_ to know exactly what I wanted, I don't really know why but he just had to. And when I told him I didn't feel awkward or ashamed or selfish.

"I don't want you to leave me either." Jared admitted. "But I have to take you home or else your brothers will never let me see you again. And I really, _really_ don't want that to happen."

My frown, I kid you not, got a lot deeper.

"I'm sorry but I'll see you anyways later." Jared continued, "We should get going though. I really want to have more time to spend with you in the near future."

"Fine... And well yeah, you do have a point."

I was about to take in a deep breath when I felt Jared's lips on mine again. It was such a surprise and so fucking amazing. So soft and warm, I swear I could've fainted then and there. Before I could kiss him back he pulled away.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?" I whispered. "Are you afraid that I'm going to bite you?"

Jared cracked a smile. "I'm sorry but all I meant to do was kiss that frown off your face... And, will you bite me?"

"I don't think so. Or what do you think I'm a vampire?"

Jared laughed. "Oh trust me I know you aren't a vampire. To be honest I would never want you to be a vampire."

"Is that so?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. C'mon let's go m'lady."

... ... ... ... ... ...

As much as I knew I didn't want tonight to end, I knew I would always remember it. So I didn't throw much of a fit when we arrived promptly at my house at exactly 11:20 pm. Like I already knew would happen, John was out on the front porch waiting for me with Wesley and Mandy. I could tell from the car that they were very into their game of UNO.

"Whose winning? I asked without much interest as I got out of Jared's car. Jared quickly followed behind me.

John raised his head up. "Mandy is... " He said bitterly. He pulled out his phone, I'm guessing to check the time. "Well, well nice of you to bring her home on time Jared. 11:20, man pretty decent."

"Yeah no problem." Jared mummbled. I could tell he felt a bit uncomfortable.

Mandy coughed laudly. "Yep... YEP... Yes sir. So like I'm going inside to ,umm, to get some more chips? Oh yes I am. Care to join me Wes?" Wesley got up quickly, not even bothering to speak. "John? Care to join us?"

"No." John replied not taking the hint, "I know that you and Wes aren't nessesarily the smartest bubbles in the ocean, but I'm pretty sure you two will manage."

"Oh but it's a big bag... and also dip and ,umm, some salsa and-"

"And the orange sodas!" Wesley added.

"YES!" Mandy agreed, "You can't forget the orange sodas!"

"But I'm too lazy!" John complaind sounding like a little kid.

"Oh my God, how slow are you?" Mandy and Wes yelled together.

"Just get your fat ass off that chair and come with us!" Wesley yelled obviously very annoyed.

John got up and I swear I heard Mandy slap the back of his head and mummble 'Dumb ass'. But what do I know?

When Jared saw they were gone he pulled me into a big bear hug and spun me around.

"Kim." he whispered. "I really hope you had a good time."

I smiled, "It was the best time. I swear I've never had so much fun with someone. Tonight was fucking amazing." I knew he could hear the truth in my words.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I'll be back later."

Just as we were about to kiss, just as the moment turned perfect, just as the world melted around us... John came outside. "What are you kids doing?"

I could've sworn Jared had been all up in my space three seconds ago, but when I blinked Jared was not even within my reaching distance.

"Nothing!" Jared denied runing his hands through his short hair.

Ugh! Fuck my life!

"Bye Jared!" John yelled while motioning me to come inside.

Yeah... why don't you just go ahead and fuck it twice... ?

... ... ... ... ... ...

Oh.

Man.

Bored A'Fuck.

I've been waiting for Jared for almost two hours. I know Jared is coming. I just don't know at what time. Like I'm hella tired and I want to just knockout but then what if he gets here and I'm sleeping.

In those two hours I managed to take a shower, paint my toe nails, re- aranged my closet, and wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am writing this with a huge fucking smile on my face. Today was my first date with the boy of my dreams Jared Thail. Just thinking about his name makes me sigh... I feel like such a loser. I honestly think today was the best day of my life. That's pretty fucking sad. But in my defense I did get a kiss from him. I got thee kiss! I'm still blushing because of that. Ah, it's just that today was magical. I'm usually always about helping people with their shit and stuff because yeah I'm a pretty damn nice person. But today Jared made it all about me. Anything I wanted he would get for me. Like our bear Felipe. He won it for me when I said I wanted it. That was really sweat. And then this girl who I guess was more or less DTF (down to fuck) was trying to hit on him, but he totaly blew her off. I'm so happy he did because I think I would've died of emberassment if it would've gone another way. Oh my GOD! Then he got a TATTOO! Which required him to take his shirt off! Talk about HELL YEAH, The view from here is fine! It took a lot of my will power to not beg him to keep that shirt off. And I thought I would never say this but, I got on a Farris Wheel; Yeah I really can't believe that. But I did it for him. Plus, he said that he wuould'nt let go of me. Which he didn't. Like any good date we danced. On the beach. Well not on the beach... more like near the beach. But it was pretty fucking magical. That's when he kissed me. _

_I will never ever forget that._

I also got myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

_Thud. Thud ... THUD_

"Shit! Shit. SHIT. Mother fucking shit!" I chanted. I was begining to feel really nervous.

I ran to open my balconey door. SHIT! What if Manders hears this. Ah, fuck my life again!

As soon as I opened the door I was met by the warmest arms I've ever felt. Jared was so damn warm.

"Hey." Jared whispered and pulled his lips to mine.

Once again I was met with the best feeling I had ever experianced. The way our lips seemed to mold perfectly into one another was too damn magical. His lips were just as warm and soft as I remembered them to be.

Jared pulled away from me, only to crush me into a huge bear hug.

I looked at him with a confused face only to have my eyes land on his upper body. He wasn't wearing a shirt. It was freaking twenty something degrees outside and Jared wasn't wearing a shirt.

* * *

to be continued...

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW | I'm not abandoning this story. But updates won't be weekly like they used to be, PWAAAA :'( Right now I'm just going to foccus on enjoy my teenage dreaming years. Oh and becoming a Dj. They call me Dj Rockstarr in DHUHOOD! Lol. But this epic romance, known as She Loves You, will NOT be abandoned. Don't be scared if i dont update weekly.

Follow on Twitter, I broke up w. Myspace likee a four days ago,(at) AleBitcheszz. FOLLOW! Yeh?

**PLAYLIST::**

-Find Your Love, Drake

-A Year Without Rain, Selena Gomez and the Scene

-Solo Por Un Beso, Aventura.


	14. Oh Yeah, Sleepover Time Yeah!

A/N:For posting this within a _more reasonable_ time period than last time, I am officially a thug. Jared is shirtless. Yes enjoy it, mentally enjoy it good. Anyways read and lemme know what you think! I own nothing but I love Drake and Lil' Wayne, who sing this bombskies song, so now i am stealing their lyrics:D . I think this parts the cleanest in the whole song. Its kcutee xD

I apologize, I think I've been kicking it w. my cousin the infamous pretty boy & been watching a little bit too much of Pauly D on Jersey Shore:D But can't you soo picture Paul w. a HUGE blow out! :O i think it would be so fucking funny.

Okeey Dokeey, on w. the story!

* * *

**Chapeter 14- Oh Yeah, Sleepover Time Yeah!**

* * *

_But anyways I think you're bionic;  
And I don't think you're beautiful,I think you're beyond it.  
And I just wanna get behind it and watch you  
(Back it up and dump it back.)_

_'Every Girl' - Lil' Wayne, Young Money_

_

* * *

_Shirtless.

Jared.

Sexy!

I heard Jared's deep chuckle and lifted my gaze up back to his face.

His smile was shameless and I knew I just got caught starring. Like I care though. Look it him thinking he is so slick. He even went through the trouble of putting his white t-shirt, not the black one from earlier today, on one of my dressers. Just to flaunt the fact he is shirtless.

"I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm staring at your body." I sang to him without shame.

Why would I deny it? He's mine so I can stare at him all I want while he is shirtless. If he doesn't like it it's his own damn fault for not wearing a shit in the first place.

He laughed again, louder this time. I put my hands over his mouth to shut him up. Oh my Jesus! If John hears Jared laughing in my room past midnight without him knowing, fuck George and Wes included, I would never get to behold this sight ever again. I sure as hell was not going to risk that.

Jared moved my hand from his lips, only to place it on his cheek.

"Good... Cos neither am I."

I was tomato red instantly. I think all of me was tomato red. Is that even humanly possible? That's like unhealthy, right? I mean the human body can only produce so much blood! Anyways... ANYWAYS- And if Jared was being truthful, he was going to notice it. Which made me feel like I was going to get even more red.

I might die from losing or producing too much blood.

AHHHHHhH. :( If this were a video game or something like that, I feel like I would about to be at GAME OVER! .

"That's a good thing." He murmured in a low and husky voice that would have panties dropping. I think I just gained a life... or lost one. Hmm, seems like a win win!

"It better be." I smiled up at him. "Have I ever showed you my room before?"

"Noppe. Will you give me a tour?"

I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Okay so this is my bed."

Jared started chuckling darkly. "Any reason why you are showing this particular area of your room first?"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Oh you are so mature!" I whisper yelled. "How old are you again?"

He jumped on my bed - I swear I was so freaking surprised that the damn thing didn't break. "Seventeen." He suddenly grabbed my lamp that was five seconds from hitting the floor. Damn. He probably would just have earned 200 points, in this video game that was going on in my head.

"Whoa." I squeaked slightly, very, impressed. "Nice reflexes."

Jared shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah... so I've been to-"

He was cut off by the huge pillow that hit his face. Haha. 100 points! "HA! Not so nice reflexes!" I whisper yelled.

"What was that for?" He said cautiously putting a pillow up to cover his face- just in case I decided to attack him again.

Instead of answering him I decided to throw another pillow. Lucky for him, it was horribly aimed. So I threw another one with a big ass smile on my face.

Sadly I couldn't carry on my gloating. Because next thing I knew, Jared was no longer in my bed. I didn't know where he was... and right now that could be very VERY dangerous.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, suddenly on alert. I was sure as hell not going to let him sneak up on me. Hell no! No body, and I mean nobody ever tries pulling jokes on me.

I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or be nervous. This was my room, that he has never been in so there's not a very high chance off him even knowing where he was going. But the son of a bitch was a sneaky one.

"Little fucker, I swear I do not like playing hide and seek." My voice was low but I am pretty sure he heard it.

I slowly walked towards my closet, with my back to the wall, and blinked.

Next thing I know my eyes pop open in surprise because my feet were no longer on the floor. I let out a yelp.

"Kim, I believe you are getting ahead of me on the tour." Jared said slowly taking me back to my bed. He set me down at the foot of the bed and he sprawled himself on the floor. He looked up at me from where he was laying down, and I'm serious when I say that I turned into a puddle. "I hope I'm not being to forward or overly clingly but... can I spend the night? Before you answer I want you to know that my original intentions were to just come over and hangout with you... but when I got to Sam and Emily's I heard certain noises coming from their room." he shuddered, "So I just grabbed my shit and got the fuck out of there!"

I bursted out laughing. So loud that I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from having Jared discovered.

"Are you serious? Oh my God that's too funny!"

He scowlled at me. "So is that a yes or a no?"

I thought about it for a nano- second. "I think my answer is... let's pull an all nighter!"

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah all nighters are real fun! Have you ever pulled one?"

He shook his head and laughed lightly. "No- Well yeah I have pulled an all nighter. But that's not what I was referring to. You're sure it's cool if I spend the night?"

For some reason it suddenly felt a whole lot hotter in the room. "Uh, yeah. No problem... We can do each other's nails and talk about boys and how cute Drake is!" I added that last part to try and lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Ah yes. It was about that time of the day for me to start acting akward mercilessly... Dammit! I guess I'm just not that funny.

The next few minutes were quiet. And shit I felt so uncomfortable. Why am I so fucking awkward? So while I laid there counting the seconds, Jared swept his eyes thru my room.

"Kim? Why do you have so many clothes?" Jared asked in hushed tone.

"So many clothes? What are you talking about?"

He proped himself up on his elbows. Let me just say the view was fine from where I was at. I was on laying down with my head resting on my elbows now, facing him."Well, I see you have a lot of dressers, which I am assuming are full of clothes. Oh and you have a walk in closet... And now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you wear an outfit twice... I don't know I'm just saying."

"Aren't you an observing little nugget." I shrugged. "I don't know... I guess that you're right. It's just that if I see something I like, then I will buy it."

He thought for a second. "So wouldn't that be considered like a shoping addiction?"

Hmmm. I never thought about that before! "Probably. Ah whatever... It's not like I shop every single fucking day. Oh no! That's my aunt Gladys. But I love her, she is so fabulous. When I grow up, I'm going to be just like her."

He laughed quietly. "Ah Kim. The things you say."

It was my turn to laugh. "So tell me, whatever did happen to P.B.S?"

Jared groaned. "Oh shit I thought everyone had forgotten about that!"

I did the best evil laugh I could. It sounded a little like "Muaaaaaaah- ahh ahhh!" Nice, huh? "So..."

"I don't know, everyone's hair was just a little bit too big! When I had my taper I never grew it out that big. Shit I think Paul is so fucking dumb because of all of that fucking hairspray. And the jeans were too tight. A guy's balls need breathing room."

I laughed quietly. "I remember the first day of school, Jordy was telling me all about the cliques and then your's came up... Oh my God, I couldn't believe you guys even know what pretty boys were!"

"Hey! We may live on a rez, but we're probably rowdier than any of those city kids from Seattle. Shit, we would put them to shame." He smiled at me, showing all of his perfect straight teeth. "And c'mon Kim, I know we live on an indian reservation but its not like we haven't heard of the internet. We can keep up with all those stupid styles and trends."

"You think that style is stupid? Jared you do realize that you used to follow that style?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence...

"Yeah." I repeated lamely.

"Because that's what my friends were wearing. That's why I wore those death trap called skinny jeans. I mean jeans that tight would look good on a pretty girl like you, but not a 192 pound guy that's 6'5 ."

I smiled. "You think I'm pretty?" I asked blushing.

Of course that's the only part of him talking that I caught.

"No. I don't even think you're beautiful. ... I think you are beyond it."

I looked at my feet instantly. Kind of like a reflex. "Why are you stealing lyrics from Lil' Wayne?"

He laughed. "I think he stole them from me..."

I rolled my eyes, trying so hard to brush off the fact that I was tomato red. "Can I ask you something?"

I am so stupid. I am so stupid. I am so fucking stupid.

Do I really want to know the answer to this? Yes! Yes? I'm just curious... Curiosity killed the cat.

"Shoot,"

"Why are you my friend? Why are you all of a sudden paying attention to me. I mean just a couple weeks ago you didn't know my name. You didn't bother learning my name for an entire year. Why now?"

He laughed nervously. "I thought can I ask you something implied only one thing will be asked.''

"Jared..." I warned knowing he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Uh, I guess that it was just about time I opened my fucking eyes. I think it was meant to be this way."

Meant to be this way? Like he wasn't making sense right, or is that just me?

"And I didn't notice you because I was stupid. And shallow. I cared about things that just seem stupid to me now that I think of it. Ugh, its sickening to me. But I am glad I did finally open my eyes... to see a bionic beyond beautiful bombshell of a girl. Yeah, try saying that three times." He smiled at me.

And that smile made everything better.

"I thought I was your boyfriend, not just your friend."

I smiled at him and got off the bed to go set next to him on the floor. "You talk way too much."

"Really, well I feel like you don't talk enough to me. I love it when you talk, because you don't hold back. Like today with that girl, "he shuddered remembering her, "Unfortunately I don't really get to see that a lot. Will you tell me what you are thinking? It would be so awesome to know what goes on in that head of yours."

"Um, I don't know. Nothing interesting really goes on in here."

"Please?" He was pleading now both with his words and his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I huffed out. "I was thinking of how funny it would be if Wes or John were to walk in right now. Don't you think it would be funny?" I smiled. But on the inside I was thinking the complete opposite; They would kill him, and make it look like an accident. I think they have seen way too many mafia movies to actually make that happen. "What are _you_ thinking? Not of hairspray I hope."

He tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Nothing really in particular. I was just remembering that there's a concert going down at The Moon right now. You want to go?"

"Who's playing?" Did I seriously just ask that? Am I seriously considering sneaking out of my house? Oh snaps! I think I am!

Jared shrugged. "Some indie band probably. So you want to go, yeah?"

Dammit! How could I deny him anything?

"What if we get caught?" I brought up, mentally kicking myself for trying to think myself out of this.

"I don't think we will. But if you don't want to go we don't have to. I was just suggesting it." I knew that he was just saying that to be the gentleman boyfriend. I wanted to say 'BULLSHIT'. I know he wants to go. I can see how exited. And I do too. But the nagging part in my brain won't fucking leave me alone!

Think with your heart not with your brain.

"Hell yeah I want to go."

He smiled his beaming smile at me. "Cool, hurry up and get dressed... not that I am not loving your pajamas. Their cool, almost as cool as you."

I blinked. "Yeah?" What a corny but cute thing to say.

Jared smiled. "Oh yes. I just love how cute you look in them!"

I felt embarrassed.

"OMFG, shut up. You're emberassing me!"

"Huh? I don't speek pretty girl swag. What is that code for."

I laughed. I knew he was playing around with me... at least I hope he was.

"Naw I'm kidding. Sorry for emberassing you, but Snoopy is hella bomb." He admitted.

I laughed, probably a little bit louder than I should have. "I know right. By the way, where are _your_ pajamas? Actually a better question would be you have a nice shirt that you brought. Why aren't you wearing it?"

He coughed. "Well I- ah, um, I sleep like this? Kind of... Minus the pants."

I tried really hard, I really did! But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't fight the urge to picture him like- like basically naked. How could we arrange that into this situation? Hmm...

Oh the possibilities were endless.

"Are you picturing me naked?"

I shook my head. "No. Not naked. Trust me you're wearing at least boxers."

He gulped and started at me with disbelieving eyes. Hehehe. I think I just earned like two hundred points right now.

"And you never answered my question. Its like freggin 20 degrees outside, and you are only jeans. Not that they aren't a cute pair but they do not look warm enough. Why?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Because I can... And it's not 20 degrees. More like 36 if you ask me." He said, "Besides, gangstas don't need to be warm. Ow." He rubbed the spot on his arm where I hit him. Honestly I think he was just pretending to be hurt because for reals a huge guy is going to get hurt by a girl my size? "I don't know? To me it's not that cold."

"_Gangsta_?"

He smiled, "Yeah, when I grow up I want to be a gangster. So I am in training right now."

"Really?"

"Yes." Wait a minute. "Okay I'm kidding." That's what I thought.

I began walking to my closet. "Jared you're the cutest thing ever. Stay, " I ordered when I saw he was getting up to follow me. "I'm going to change."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was about to be 2:30 in the morning. And I felt like such a badass sneaking out.

I mean I was wearing black leggings, a zebra printed skirt, a nice white v-neck shirt, and a bad girl leather jacket. Yes if you're going to act like a bad girl, you might as well dress fabulously crazy like one too.

"You know I'm kind of glad you aren't a pretty boy anymore. I like you better like this." I admitted.

Woah! Where did all this confidence come from?

"Like me better how?" Jared asked, slipping his hand into mine. It turns out his flannel ,that was from earlier, was tucked into his back pocket. So he was currently wearing it- along with the white he had set on my dresser. Against my silent will. I think the only reason I didn't speak up was because I don't want him to get sick.

I smiled to myself enjoy how warm his hand was.

I shrugged. "Yhu know, without the Pauly D style hair. I like how it looks now. Hairspray and gel would just ruin how soft and messy it looks. This looks more natural for you."

"This_ feels _so natural," he looked me in the eyes. I think, I hoped, he wasn't just talking about his hair comment.

I couldn't look away, not that I actually wanted to. His eyes look so pretty in the moon, their normal soft brown tone looked almost glowing. It was quite the sight to behold. The way I felt right now reminded me of the song 'When You Love Somebody'. I like how the lyrics say 'When you love somebody, it's hard to think of anything but to breath.' That is so true right now.

Did I just say love? Or think it?

Okay breath. You're a teenager. And teenagers say things like that, so its okay. I think...

"Kim?"

Shit. I've been caught zoning out. Shit.

"Huh?" Oh yeah great response.

Oh my God I think I am going crazy. What the fuck? Why am I having conversations with myself in my head?

"Why are you so beautiful?"

I blushed.

He laughed lightly, "You know the blush on your cheeks only accents your innocence and beauty. Beyond beauty actually."

I smiled at him, No one had ever been this cute and romantic with me. It felt nice to finally be wanted and needed by my long time crush. Who cares if it seems a little too good to be true. I'm just going to go with it because honestly, when is this ever going to happen to me again?

I shook my head laughing and we continued our walk in silence.

The Moon really wasn't that far from my house, it took us about ten minutes of walking. But probably because we were taking our time getting there. You could slowly begin to hear the music. It got louder and louder, until we were finally right in front of the partying teenagers.

Whenever George and I come it's never this late, but that's only because he doesn't want me being out so late and with him probably wasted. Those two things cannot be a good combination.

We walked up to the entrance. There was a guy there, guarding the door I guess.

" 'Sup." The guy said to Jared.

He only gave him a nod.

I never fully understood why guys do that.

"You both legal age? It's past midnight."

"I'm aware of the time," Jared answered coolly, "and would we be here if we weren't?"

Woah! Woah. Woah.

Where did cute and romantic Jared go?

"Alright, good enough for me you crazy kids." He stepped aside and opened the door for me, "Ladies first."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, trying my best to act like a tough badass.

As soon as we were inside Jared put his arm around my waist. I didn't jump or wince or anything. His arm felt natural there. "Let's get a table in the back." he suggested. There were a couple of steps down that led to the club.

To put it simple The Moon was one of the coolest places on planet earth. It was so simple in here, yet something made it seem so cool. The place was sat up so that as soon as you enter you take in the entire club. There was a stage at the very front for the musicians and bartenders serving drinks at the far left corner. there were small round tables scattered around.

It was always full in here and today was no exception.

"Ladies and gents," announced Bree, the club's host and manager, with her microphone "please welcome our next rockers. The Fruit Bats!"

Everyone clapped as they made their way on to the brightly lit stage. That was the only bright part of the club, everything else was dim.

Is it weird that a couple of minutes ago I had been thinking of one of their songs to describe how I felt about a boy and now I am going to hear them play live? Naw, I didn't really think so either.

"KIM?" a voice said from behind me.

SHIT! I knew that voice. Oh shit! Shit.

''Kim that is you!" I heard George's angry voice say. "What are you doing here?" And that's when he saw Jared holding my hand. "Did you bring her here?" He yelled at Jared. No one really heard because it was pretty damn loud in here.

"NO! He did not bring me here! I asked him to come with me you dumbass!"

Hold on! Hold everything!

"WAIT! Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here either!"

George grimaced. I then noticed the girl with light brown hair behind her.

"Shit." I didn't hear him say it, but sister's intuition he said it.

"Is this your date from earlier today?" He nodded, "You haven't even gone home, huh?"

"No... Kim you better not say anything." He begged.

"Why shouldn't I? A couple seconds ago you were about to rat me out!"

He pulled at his hair, "Because you are with a boy!"

"AND YOU ARE WITH A GIRL!" I yelled."What's the difference. You can take her out, but he can't take me out?"

George looked at the floor begging to feel ashamed of himself. "Kimmy, don't get angry. Can we talk about this later? At home?"

"Fine." I huffed.

Of all the fucking nerve...

"Oh yeah this is my date, Hailey." He introduced us. "These are Kim and Jared."

"Hey." I said to the her. She smiled. Cute girl, she seems nice. How did she end up with George?

"By the way, we're officially crashing your date. I'm deciding it needs adult supervision. This is now a double date."

George you son of a-

"And bro," he said to Jared, "take your hands off my Kimmy Bear."

You gotta fucking love George Cohnell.

* * *

to be continued...

Happy late New Year ! 2011 is going to be a crazy one. I have written future chapters already, I know what's going on w. these crazy kids! Yay :) I really want to move this story along so there probably will be updates alot more often! Reviews fuel my energy! C'mon moree reviews! And thanks so much to those who have reviewed and read, it really means a lot to me :'D If you review Jared will mostlikely give you a piggy back ride. MOSTLIKELY, I am still trying to talk him into it.

btw; The Fruit Bats are an actual band, ilikee their songs, so why not throw them in here.

|READ. ENJOY. REVIEW|

**PLAYLIST::**

-When U Love Somebody, The Fruit Bats

-Every Girl, Young Money

-Hide Your Love Away, The Beatles

-All I Believe In, The Magic Numbers


	15. The Morning After

Warning: Contains cock-blocking, window climbing, pot head Noah, and slamming of phones.

* * *

**Chapter 15- The Morning After**

* * *

_I can't get your smile out of my mind,__  
__I think about your eyes all the time._  
_You're beautiful but you don't even try.__  
__Modesty is just so hard to find._  
_'Love Bug' - Jonas Brothers_

_

* * *

_

I hate George Cohnell.

He wasn't kidding about crashing my date. He was sitting on the other side of Jared interrogating him. The son of a bitch had been doing this for the past thirty minutes. He said, "If this kid is anything like me, he needs interrogating."

So I was stuck talking to his new girlfriend. Not that she wasn't nice or anything. It's just that I was so not in the mood to make friends.

"So you're a freshman?" Hailey asked. That's her name.

I sighed and tore my gaze away from the train wreck George created. That bastard!

"Yeah."

"Hmm. You're the girl that's always hanging out with Jordy and Demi right?"

I nodded. "Yes. You know them?"

No surprise there, everyone knows Jordy.

"Yeah! I'm Demi's cousin."

Say what? Huh, you'd think Demi would've mentioned this to me before. "Oh really. That's so cool. She's like one of my best friends. What grade did you say you were in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh... You seem like a cute, nice girl. How did you end up with George?"

She laughed and flipped her hair. "We were both at a rave the other day. And we got introduced by friends. Your brother is a real good time. Damn does he know how to party."

"Eh, he is also very annoying." I commented while taking a sip of my soda.

She laughed again. "Yes. I can see that. He's overprotective huh? So is that poor unfortunate boy your boyfriend?"

I nodded, already feeling the blush creep up my face.

"He looks older than you Kim."

Well no shit Sherlock, I thought. "Not by much. He's seventeen. And I'm turning sixteen soon."

"Really... He looks older than me. Are you sure he is as old as he says he is? Where did you meet him?"

"Same place as all the other epic teen romances. School."

"Oh. Then he's one of those really tall, really buff kids. They don't make men like that anymore."

I shrugged. "I guess."

I looked over to George and Jared again. As if Jared sensed me looking at him, he turned to me.

"You wanna dance?"

I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand and led me to where only a couple of people were dancing.

Him putting his hands on my waist reminded me of our first time dancing. I can't believe it was only a couple hours ago.

He placed my hands on his broad shoulders. And began swaying us back and forth to whatever indie song was currently done playing.

I like this romantic side of Jared.

My song began to play, the one that kept reminding of Jared. When U Love Somebody.

"Baby, remember on the first date my hand was on your knee? When you love somebody it's hard to think about anything but to breath.

Baby, I am the cub who was washed out in the flood. When you love somebody, bite your tongue, all you get is a mouthful of blood.

When you love somebody it's hard to figure out."

It's a cute, but funky song.

Jared bent down. I was getting exited and ready for my kiss.

But instead he placed a sweet and tender kiss on my cheek.

He pulled me in for a tender embrace. And I loved every second of it.

I feel like I've changed from that girl with an incapacity to get attached to anyone, to the girl who can't be away from this person. But only this person. I think I am way too attached to him.

I'm a bitch sometimes. I can drop the books right off the arms of a girl who I don't like without feeling bad. I can start an argument with someone over the stupidest things because of my temper. I can fight with a girl if I need to and not pussy out. I am a mean girl sometimes.

But with Jared, I feel like no matter what I do it's okay. Like I never have to defend myself ever again because he will protect me. Like I don't have to be mean.

I can finally be me. It feels like I'm in a fucking Beatles song. All you need is love.

I love it.

"I want to kiss you." he whispered against my skin.

"Jared, don't. George is right there. He'll chop your balls off!" I mumbled half joking, half not.

I didn't have to see his face to know his reaction. It's pretty much the same for every guy.

"I don't care..."

It wasn't long before his lips covered mine. Like always, it was amazing. Nice, sweet... gentle. As if he was afraid I would break if he was too rough or demanding.

"Get a fucking room you two." George snarled.

Way to breakup the romance... I was pissed. And I think Jared growled. I am not completely sure, though.

"Fucking cock blocker." I said through my teeth.

Hailey smacked him on the arm. "Leave them alone. C'mon let's dance"

A yawn escaped my lips.

"Are you tired?" Jared asked hugging me very close to his body.

I smiled, "Kind of."

"If you want, we can go home... Only if you want."

It's cute how he always checks with me before he does something. Now there's something you don't see everyday. A boyfriend who does exactly what you say.

"Umm, okay."

"Kim! He's going home right ?" George interrupted. "I do not want any sleepiness between you two. "

Ladies and gentlemen, George Cohnell.

"Shut up." I heard Hailey say. I didn't look back though. Jared and I just walked out of the club.

The walk back home was nice. It was quiet  
but I didn't mind. This way I could hear the crickets and the wind brushing against everything. It wasn't until we were near my house that I found my dilemma. How the hell were we supposed to get back inside?

My dumb ass forgot the keys and even if I did have the keys, it would be stupid of me to use them. Wesley would surely hear me opening the door and going up the stairs. I could lie and say I was out with George at the moon. And by saying that I wouldn't really be lying. But then how the hell was I going to explain Jared?

I rather be stuck out here in the cold than to give up time with Jared.

Shit. Don't I sound like a fucking obsessive stalker?

"What's wrong ?" Jared asked. I guess I was starting to act weird.

"How are we going to get back inside? I forgot my keys." I whispered. That's stupid because who would be hearing us?

He laughed, "Well through the window of course." he said it like it was the most normal and natural thing to say.

"Come again?"

We were in front of my house now. I was very scared that by some weird parallel universe reason Wesley would see us through his window. I know that he's most likely sleeping like the dead right now, but you never know.

"We're going in through your window. Duh."

I made a face, "Jared, I really really do not want to die tonight. "

"Do you have no faith in me? I promise I won't let you fall. Now get on my back." he instructed.

I gulped, but complied with him.

Me, being the painfully awkward girl when it comes to boys tripped on air, yes air, as I was trying to climb on Jared's back. I don't even know how that physically happened. Like what the fuck? Lucky for me, my mom does nothing shitty, so our front yard is beautifully decorated with freshly cut grass. Not a rock in sight.

My ass hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow."

"Oh shit ! Are you okay?" Jared was on the floor helping me up in an instant.

I nodded. "Ah, yeah. My ass just hurts. " I grimaced as I checked my backside. Thankfully there were no grass stains visible.

"Oh Kim, only you would find a way to trip on air."

I thought I was over blushing over everything that came out of Jared's mouth.

"C'mon." Jared extended his hand to me. "I'll help you up."

I took his hand carefully and was cautious of my footing. Oh please God, don't let me fall again! He gracefully pulled me onto his back. It was like woah! One second I'm on the floor, the next I'm six feet off the ground.

I was stupid enough to look at the floor. What do they always tell you? Don't look down! So of corse my dumb butt had to look scared. I was scared to say the least.

"Breathe Kim." Jared patted my thigh for reassurance. "If you want close your eyes. It will be over before you know it. "

I slowly inhaled, then exhaled. My eyes were closed and I tried my best to keep my voice from shaking. "Please Jared, don't drop me." I begged. Eh, sadly my voice was shaking so much that I wasn't sure if he understood what I said.

"Still afraid of heights I see." Jared teased with a low chuckle. "Kim, I swear I won't drop you. Trust your knight in shining armor. Or no, what did you call me once? Your prince Charming? "

I smiled and felt the heat creep up my cheeks again. "You still remember that?"

"Well how could I not? The first time I walked you home. That was not even two weeks ago. It's funny, really, how fast things happen. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. It's also funny how two moths ago Jared didn't even know I existed. I must have really done something good to have this as my reward.

Before we were complete strangers to each other. I only knew who he was because he was one of the school's badasses. He knew nothing about me because I didn't hangout with his clique and I wasn't a whore that went around flaunting myself around to get attention from the boys. I just wasn't that popular. He was like at the very top of the popularity at La Push High. Like high school royalty.

I on the other hand wasn't at the top of the social ladder. But it's not like I was a complete loser or like a social outcast. I was the complete opposite actually. I had plenty of friends, more than enough to be honest. I'm a decently nice girl, easy to talk to, and like not a complete bitch to everyone. I have a temper but its nothing too unbearable for people to handle. All in all I was a nice girl, one of the richest in the Rez.

But we had never had the chance to get aquatinted because we were in two completely different high school worlds. I was the nice, always surrounded and protected by friends, girl. And he was the unbelievably cool bad boy on campus that was always getting into trouble with his other badass friends.

One of my friends, sometimes even I, would never dream of associating with him or even one of his friends. We were complete opposites, but I still had admired him from afar for like a year. I never thought it would ever happen for us... Yet here we are now.

How the hell did that happen?

In a weird high school teenage way, we were like Romeo and Juliette. Having a forbidden romance- amongst teenagers. How fucking ridiculous.

And oh, how fucking sappy and corny have I become.

"Are we climbing the window any time soon?" I asked. I was to feel tired with my legs wrapped around Jared's torso. I felt like I was mooning the world.

Jared laughed quietly. "We're inside already. We've been here for a while now... I've just been waiting for you to get off my back. "

"What?" I opened my eyes, and sure enough we were inside my cozy room. I let go of Jared and landed on my bed, bouncing a couple times.

"Wow you were right. How the hell did we get in here so fast ? And I didn't even feel you struggle when we were getting in. "

"Kim it's all about skill. " he smiled at me, trying his best to be smooth. And boy was it working.

I smiled sadly at him, still thinking about how very unbelievable this was- us having a relationship. Why was I tripping balls when my one of my wildest dreams was coming true.

There is in fact, something truly wrong with me.

"Whats wrong Kim? It looks like you have something on your mind." his eyes showed true concern.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking..."

His eyebrows rose up, "You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen. " he sat himself next to me on my bed and took my hands into his.

I looked at our intertwined hands.

"Are you okay? Please, tell me what's on your mind. "

I sighed. "I don't know. I just- I'm having trouble understanding why you would ever want a girl like me. I mean you are way out of my liege.

Jared snorted.

"Do you think this is funny?" I scowled at him.

"Not at all." Jared answered, taking a deep breath. "I'm out of your liege ? It's the opposite actually. You are way out of my liege. I can't believe you said yes to me. "

I began to protest. "What-"

"No," Jared interrupted," listen to me. No one of my old friends ever asks anyone of your friends or anyone from your clique out because they know they are going to strike out. They'll get rejected. And what cool badass wants that, its embarrassing. We know our place, we know that we aren't good enough for you girls, so I don't ever want to hear you saying that you aren't good enough. You are too good for me. "

I was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Why would any of us ever waste our time trying to woo you girls of we knew that in the end nothing was going to happen. So we just didn't even bother trying with girls that are better than us. It's way easier to get with the , well easy girls.

But your not like the other girls. I realized you were worth trying for. Even if I did get rejected by you, I would have been happy just being your friend. You're worth it and so much more. That's why I'm trying to change for the better. I want to be good enough for you."

I was on the verge of tears. That had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me. And then he smiled and I just couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"Kim." Jared breathed, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Kim, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I- I'm sorry."

I smiled into Jared's chest, "Why are you apologizing?"

He began stroking my back as a soothing gesture. "Well you're crying and I- tears mean that, you have strong dislike? Or like tears- you cry because-"

My shy laughter cut him off, " Jared these are happy tears. Tears of joy... That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me- that anyone has ever said to me. "

He laughed, "I can't believe how soft and sappy I've become." he said out loud.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. "

Jared pulled me flush against his chest. I laid there happily as he played with my hair. I felt right there with Jared. We belong like that.

This was the happiest I had ever been.

**... ... ... ... ...**

I woke up to the feeling of warm and very soft lips on my own. Someone was giving me light kisses. If only I could be woken up like this everyday.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jared's eyes staring back at my own. Oh yes, I defiantly want to wake up like this every single day. My body was laying on its side facing Jared's body, who had his arm draped over me.

"Morning sunshine." he whispered.

I smiled, "Good morning...Shit! Did I knock out? My bad..." my voice sounded groggy. And I bet I looked like the fucking exorcist right now. Fuck my life, I always look like a fucking beast in the morning !

"Yeah, so much for that awesome all-nighter you had planned for us. And I was really looking forward to doing each others nails... and talking about Drake." he teased, feigning hurt.

I laughed. "Can I ask you something? Do I look like the exorcist? Be honest, please."

Jared's face looked bewildered for like two seconds and then he started giggling like a little fucking girl. Strangely yet, in a manly way. I love the sound of him laughing.

"Your fucking beautiful, but yeah. Just a little bit. "

I narrowed my eyes, and turned away from him. "Talk to the booty then. 'Cos the hand is off duty. "

He chuckled softly. "Hello my name is Jared. We're going to be best friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"KIM!"

Of all things to happen on a Saturday morning...

"KIM!" I heard again. Demi could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"Is that Demi?" Jared asked, not panicking at all.

I got up from bed. Luckily I had put on my pajamas sometime in the before I knocked out. Jared stayed in his jeans and t-shirt.

Yeah, I was sad about that too.

I nodded.

"Aw fuck, well I kind of have to go anyways. I have work today. Buy I'll see if I can come over tonight after. Can I?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Can I have a kiss? So that I can last the day without you. "

"Oh my God, you are so dramatic." I teased putting my arms around his neck.

He shrugged. "It better be a good one."

I laughed.

Our kiss was nice, kind of like saying I'll be thinking about you while you are gone, without actually having to say it.

"Kim!" Demi's voice was outside my door now.

"Bye. " Jared whispered and went out my balcony double doors. I peaked down to see if he made it down safely.

"Kim! Open up! Or are you in the bathroom? Do you have like diarrhea?"

Ugh. This girl was going to drive me mad.

I ran to my door and opened it. "What do you want ? It's fucking seven in the morning! On a SUNDAY!"

I heard a door open. I looked to see Mandy open her bedroom door. "Kim! It's seven in the morning ! On a SUNDAY ! So can you please keep it down ?" Mandy yelled. Then she saw Demi standing there awkwardly. "Oh hey."

Are you serious?

I scowled at her until she went back to her room. Then I looked back at Demi, "How'd you get in here anyways."

I moved to the side so she could let herself in. "I came in through one of the windows." Demi mumbled sarcastically, "The key under the doormat. Duh."

Fuck my life. I forgot about that! Oh my God, we could've used it last night!

"Oh," I said lamely. "Oh, well what do you want?"

Demi made herself at home by just plopping down on my recliner chair. "Nothing. I just have nowhere else to be. My parents are in Seattle, so yeah I didn't want to go. Can I crash here 'till they get back ?"

I nodded. We hadn't hung out in a while, this would be nice.

"How are things with Rob?" I asked making my way over to my sketching table. At the moment I felt like working on my new inspiration.

She turned the recliner towards me, "Eh, I don't know. It feels like we are fighting too much lately. I hate it. At times I just want to break up, but I'm too far in love with him."

I sighed.

Demi threw a smirk at me, "How are things with Jared?"

I groaned. "Jordy told you. "

"Yes. He told me you two went on a date yesterday. And that it took you one whole fucking day to chose an outfit. By the way, what did you wear?"

Ah Jordy, my fellow gossiper. He taught me everything I know.

"That dress we bought in Port Angeles like two months ago."

"Oh really? Awwe Kim!" she pretended to sob. And I pretended to think she wasn't a dumb ass, "So, where did he take you?"

I smiled. "He took me to a carnival in Port Angeles. "

My smile grew even more at the memory.

"He's treating you right, I presume."

I nodded.

"You want some breakfast? 'Cos I'm hungry. I feel like heading up to Sue Clearwater's diner."

Demi nodded eagerly. "Yes! Can we pick up Noah on the way?"

"Yeah sure. Do you know what's up with Noah? You know what I mean right? She's been acting different lately."

Demi sighed. "I don't know. I tried talking to her yesterday, you know to see what's up with her but she said she wasn't feeling good."

"Hmm. Well I think she needs us then. "

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

After twenty minutes of begging John to give us his car keys, we were out the door.

Now I'm not going to lie and say I was the beat driver in the history of forever. Snookie and I probably have similar driving abilities. Like knocking over mail boxes and getting stuck in the middle of the road. But mind you, she is at least she is intoxicated -I'm not saying its a good thing- most of the time, were as I am sober. It's sad how bad I am at driving.

The only reason I'm driving is because Demi is ten times worse than me.

Noah's house was far from my hood, The Stacks, so it took me fifteen minutes to drive there. When we finally got there we found that there were no cars in her driveway, but that didn't mean there was no one there.

As soon as we steped out of the car we smelt it. The bitter smell of marijuanna.

I looked over to Demi and saw an amused expression. "This girl! It's not even mid day and she's already smoking." She started laughing but I just rolled my eyes.

Since when did substance abuse become the punch line of a joke. Ah whatever, I'm not going to try and preach what I don't believe in.

"Noah!" Demi yelled when we aproached her window. "Kim Possible and I are going to Sue Clarewater's diner. You wanna come?"

"What did I tell you guys about calling me that?" I smacked Demi in the arm. "So what, are you gonna pass the weed around or are you comming with us?"

Noah laughed. "Naw, don't smoke you two. It's bad." She got off her bed and grabbed her shoes and her tote bag. "Yeah I'll go; I'm helluh hungry! Let's go."

"You aren't even going to bother putting on some body spray to cover up that smell?" Demi asked pinching her nose.

Noah shook her head. "Naw. Everyone already knows I'm a pot head. Can we go? Because I'm seriously hungry."

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Hanging out with someone who's smoking grass is always a funny experience.

Our girl time was really fun. We caught up with each other and well acted like girls while having the best pancakes in the world! They were exited for me and Jared. I didn't even get home until four in the afternoon.

I carefully parked the car in the garage and sprayed it with fabreez before going inside.

As soon as my foot hit the tile of the halway I heard the yelling.

"Why? Why do you want to make us move? We are not moving from this house! We love it here! " I heard Wesley yelling from the kitchen,

I peaked to see Wesley with his fist balled up on the counter. John was pacing around and George as usual was eating a sanwich. I saw Mandy sitting at the breakfast table with George.

There was a pause.

"There are three adults here. You can't force us to go. And what do you mean we aren't capable of taking care of the girls? We've been doing great for a couple of months now!"

Another pause.

"Then let them chose who they want to stay with!... If you are looking for a solution then I got one for you! Just don't move!"

I was begining to get scared. Wesley was talking with someone on the phone about moving. It had to be our dad. This situation does not look good at all. I'm like scared for my life right now. And no one had noticed I was home yet so that had to be bad too. They must be really preocupied with whatever they were arguing about if no one had seen me enter the kitchen.

"Do whatever you want then. See you in a couple of days... _dad._" Wesley spat out, like venom.

He hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. Well there goes another phone...

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

All eyes went to me.

Wesley looked away and John patted his back.

"Kim," his voice was sad, " '_Mom'_ and '_dad'_- they're moving to New York. They think it's too far of a distance to be apart so they want take the whole family. But they can't take us, "he pointed to him, Wes, and George. "so they want take you and Mandy." His voice was starting to get enraged.

"They want you and Mandy to move to New York with them."

My blood instantly boiled with rage and I screamed, "What?"

* * *

**to be continued... **

The shit just hit the fan! That's all ihavee to say on that. Review please! Idnt wanuh be fucked up, but the more reviews there are... the faster I'll update! C'mon lets hit that review button! Trust me you want these chapters comming faster and faster cos here's where the real action begins! Ihavee something awesome planned and its already written. SO REVIEW! So ikcan updatee!

-love, Sunshinee xD aka .jacksoN!

**PLAYLIST::**

-Love Bug, Jonas Brothers_  
_-Lover, Deveandra Banhart  
-Rocketeer, Far East Movement  
-Kids, MGMT  
-All The Right Moves, OneRepublic


	16. Love From Bellow My Window

A/N: Sorry, time is always getting in the way D: ! I am the worst because I post a chapter and then have an awesome idea already formed for the next one in my head. But if I don't start working on it immediately after I get it, it goes away :/ . Its a horrible habit of mine. Again sorry if I kept you waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Love From Bellow My Window**

* * *

_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;_  
_He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes._  
_I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far_  
_As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,_  
_I would adventure for such merchandise._

_-'Romeo And Juliet' . Act 2 Scene 2, Romeo_

* * *

The world was going in slow motion. I was fighting to get the words out of my throat

"No!" I yelled.

Wesley grimaced, fighting to keep a positive front. "Kim, calm down. We need to talk about this more rationally. We could really do without the yelling."

"I am _not_ going to fucking _New York_ with them! There is nothing really to talk about. I want to stay here! La Push is my home. " I stood by the breakfast table in front of John.

John sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I know. But I'm sorry, there's nothing that we can really do about it. If they say you have to go then... we can't do anything."

"Calm down Kim." George commanded with a mouthful of sandwich. He, the fat ass in the house, was sitting at the table pigging out. "Breath please."

"Swallow please, before you talk. " I retorted. "You are disgusting. Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

He shrugged, "I don't give a fuck. I'll eat how I want."

"You know, since you don't workout you will eventually get fat?" I smiled at him. It was one of his biggest fears... getting fat.

"Shut up Kim. I got a real good workout last night." He smiled at me. Ewww, I knew that he was talking about being intimate with Hailey. And he knew I knew. This was all too grows. He got up and made his way over to the cupboards. Probably trying to find more food, that fat ass.

Before I could continue this little argument George and I had going on by epicly bagging on him, Wesley put his hand on my shoulder, "I suggest that if you do want to stay, be on your best behavior when they come to visit. Start practicing."

"And when will that be?" Mandy and I asked at the same time.

"Justin said in a couple days. Most likely Friday."

George groaned, "This sucks! Fuck my life, I can't find my bag of Doritos!"

I turned around and saw George had emptied out the cupboards.

Without thinking, I threw the car keys that were still in my hand at him as hard as I could and George flinched harshly as soon as they hit him.

At the same time I heard Mandy's voice in the background.

"George you idiot! This is so not the time!" Mandy complained.

"Ah shit!" George cursed harshly, after the impact of keys hitting head. "What the hell was that, Kim?"

"George go away." I yelled.

"Kim, stop throwing things! Last time I checked you were fifteen, not two years old." John scolded.

"Oh my God!" I was fuming, I bet steam was coming out of my ears. "Why don't you yell at the _idiot_ over there?" I said through clenched teeth, pointing at George. "We are having a huge family fucking crisis and all he can worry about is that he lost his bag of fucking chips!"

"Kim, chill out." George ordered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your lucky she didn't throw a potato at you." Mandy said, while sniggering.

I ignored her comment. "George, do you not see that we might be separated? Do you not care about that! Asshole."

"No Kim, you don't understand. It's not that this isn't important." George began, "This is important, really, it's just that you gotta chill. Everything is going to workout."

"Just because you say it's going to workout, doesn't guaranty anything. "

"Why are you being so damn negative? You aren't leaving, so stop freaking out about it! "

I groaned. "What are you talking about? Mom and dad said they're taking us. "

"No. They said they're coming over to ask you if you want to go with them. "

"But they have the final say!" I yelled. I was beginning to get exasperated. It felt like George and I were just going in circles.

"And who's saying that they have already made their choice?"

"Haven't they?"

"Yes..."

It felt like we were on the verge of a breakthrough. I was exited, just a little bit exited.

"Exactly! Face it, Mandy and me are screwed. They are going to come here and try to find any reason for us to go. "

George thru his hands up on the air. "Then don't give them one!"

Holy shit! That was the breakthrough.

"Oh." I said lamely.

God I felt stupid. On epic proportions.

George threw a grin at me. "Geez Kimmy, I always thought you were the bright one. Guess I was wrong. "

I felt a little blush creep up my cheeks. Its all good though, because it was only us two in the kitchen, so no one got to see that. "Shut up. You weren't making any sense... so just- Oh my God just shut up."

"Ah Kim, you're special to me. In a good way. " George commented walking over to give me a hug. He sat down and looked at the table. "Oh! Here are my chips! No wonder I couldn't find them, they were hidden under all the trash."

"Wow." I commented simply and walked out of the kitchen. Ladies and gentlemen, 'The great' George Cohnell.

I made my way into the living room. Mandy was sitting on the couch. "Hey Kim." she said to me.

I gave her a small smile. Damn, I kind of felt ridiculous for being such a brat earlier. From the guilty looks she was giving me I could tell what she was thinking.

"Manders you don't gotta hide anything. I think I know what you are thinking."

She avoided my eyes. "Yeah, bet you do know what I'm thinking... I was thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so horrible, you know moving to New York."

Kim, it could be so good for us if we went. There are sooo many opportunities for us. C'mon! It's New York!" Mandy explained with wild eyes.

I sighed, "Yeah. I know it's New York."

Her bright spirit died a little. "You know you want to be a fashion designer. NYC is like one of the fashion capitals of the world. You could get ahead on your dream career. "

"But I don't want to leave this place. I have so much. "

She looked at ms daringly. "Like Jared Thail?"

I blushed. "He's one of the reasons."

She smirked. "Try the only reason."

"Mandy he is not!" That sounded defensive, even to me.

"Kim you aren't a very good liar."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay he is a big reason," huge reason, "for staying but like I've said, he is not my only reason. I have our brothers, I genially like I here, and I have friends. It's a good life."

Manders was quiet, "... And Jared Thail."

"Yes!" I yelled. "AND Jared Thail."

Mandy smiled, "Kimmy, my dear take a seat." She patted a seat next to her on the sofa. "Its time we speak of matters of the heart."

"Agh," I started to whine. I even tried things like 'Oh look! A flying monkey.' but even that could not distract her. She was as stubborn as I was- Like hello ! We are sisters after all.

"Fine. " I finally complied.

I tried to sit casually, but I could not help the small discomfort I felt. Mandy was going to make this exceptionally torturous. I could feel it.

"You feel strongly about this boy don't you?"

Mandy surprised me. She said it so straight forward, she never did that. She was usually one to beat around the bush.

"Mandy..." I began, cursing my shyness. Its like fuck my life status right now. I knew I was blushing. But I was kind of hoping a miracle would happen and someone would burst through that door and save me.

Mandy grinned. "This is a yes or no question. There are no 'Mandy' s involved in this."

I scowled at her as hard as I could. I wanted to see if my hard staring could actually like a hole through her shirt or something. Like laser vision.

"You still have to answer. "

"Fuck," I muttered. "Yeah.." My gaze shifted to the floor.

"And you guys have been together for like three or four days?"

Hmm, where was Mandy going with this?

I nodded.

She gave her own nod, her way of showing that she understood. "I can see you guys care about each other. And, I mean, I guess you guys look serious about this,"

I smiled internally.

"But..."

Ah fuck. Here comes the 'but'. I somehow knew this was going to happen.

"... Don't you think you guys are moving a little but too fast in this relationship?"

I tilted my head to the side, totally confused.

"Too fast? What do you mean?"

Mandy had her thoughtful-face on; this could not turn out good. "Hold on. Let me ask this, have you two held hands yet?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, and how long did that take to happen?"

"Uh, that's how he ended up asking me out. He was telling me this joke, or I guess you could consider it a pickup line. It was cute." I smiled at the memory. It seemed so distant from now. I bet I had that dreamy look on my face.

Could it really have happened just four days ago?

"I see..." Mandy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "And you've liked him for how long? Like a year, right?"

...?

"Uh, yeah. I believe so. "

"And he just noticed you. Like he barley started socializing with a freak of nature like you?"

I frowned, clearly not amused by her attempt at comedy. "Mandy, where are you going with this?"

She shrugged. I waited for her to speak again- she was conveniently take a nice, long sip of her lemonade. Finally three minutes later she put down her almost empty glass. Just to be on the safe side I took it from her and took a sip.

Finally she spoke. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

I started choking on air. Luckily I had a bit of Mandy's lemonade left to calm myself down.

"What the fuck?" I managed to choke out.

She started laughing uncontrollably. "I'll take that as a yes?"

I knew she was only joking, but still... What the fuck! Fuck, who asks that !

"No!" I yelled. "What the- why would you ask- who asks that? What?"

"Have you and Jared been intimate-"

"Oh my God ! Please don't say it like that ! You make it sound so _dirty_." I interrupted. Why I didn't set her straight? I do not really know. Probably because I was really very speechless. And shocked ! Again, who asks that? What kind of girl does she think I am? Shit.

"Mandy ! We haven't had sex yet ! I'm a virgin !"

She shook her head. "Who says you can't be a virgin and intimate at the same time. Sex isn't the only thing that can go down."

I was a little bit embarrassed. Yes I knew that, but I had not actually really thought about it much. Or ever actually.

I finally looked up at her after what seemed like a lifetime. "I'm not like that, and I hope that you don't think that's what I'm like Manders. Like Dude, I'm not like those bunch of whores that go to my school !"

Mandy laughed, "I thought those 'bunch of whores' were your friends."

Ha. I shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't talk about Jordy like that!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ah, Kimberly Ann, always the mature one." She set her magazine down - I didn't even see she had one - loudly, making me jump. "Now stop trying to change the subject! I know what you are doing."

"OH MY GOD ! Just drop it ! I don't want to talk about this with you, its way too fucking embarrassing." I yelled.

"Fine," she snapped. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful with your heart. And that, you know, I'm hear to talk about anything if you need it."

I instantly felt bad for giving Mandy such a hard time. "Thanks. I'll let you know if I have any questions about intercourse." I cringed a little as I said the word.

"Aww, Kimberly Ann is going soft?" Mandy teased.

Leave it to Mandy to ruin something that was supposed to be a sisterly moment.

"Fuck you Amanda."

She smiled brightly. "Just remember, keep you heart safe, because I really don't want to see it broken."

**... ... ...**

I had been thinking a lot on the advice Mandy had given me earlier - to try and take it slow and not move to quickly. To make sure that if I was going to fall in love, there had better be someone there to catch me.

'Keep your heart safe, because I really don't want to see it broken.' Her words exactly. Those words kept playing in my head.

I angrily closed my laptop and placed it on my bedside table.

What if she was right? Was she right? Were Jared and I moving too fast into this relationship?

I absolutely hated that I was questioning the decisions I was making. Was I being dumb, stupid... naive, by following my heart?

Fuck it, that's what teenagers do. Right?

Yes.

Jared Thail is who I want. And that's fucking good enough for me.

So for now I was going to let go of those thoughts. Because I didn't want them or welcome them. They were pissing me off.

I let my head hit my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt exhausted. I was also missing Jared.

My eyes were closed and I was starting to drift off. And then, just because the universe can be a little twisted, there was a loud knock at my door. I ignored it for the first three knocks. Then it stopped.

I smiled lazily... That is until there was another fucking knock at my door.

For the love of unicorns and glitter !

I got up from my bed grumpily and walked to open my door, nearly tripping on some sketching pencils I had left on the floor by my sketching table nearly tripping on the rug.

Before I got to my door, Hailey opened it.

Okay rude...?

"Sorry for just opening the door, but I did knock a couple times." Hailey smiled sheepishly.

Ah whatever, let it go Kim.

"It's cool... I guess."

"Yeah, so I decided to you know stop by and see what's up."

I smiled, "Well not much. I was just thinking."

"About your hunky boyfriend?" Her smile grew wider.

Should I be worried that I didn't like her calling Jared _hunky_?

"His name is Jared... and yeah, kind of..." I trailed off feeling awkward.

"Hmm." She paused for a second - it looked like she was processing that. "There's no shame in that. Now, where is Jared? What's he up to?"

"He's probably with Sam or Paul." I decided to sit in my rolley desk chair and Hailey walked around my room, checking out my walls and pictures.

Hailey stopped and picked up the bear Jared won for me. "Sam? As in Sam Uley?"

Well damn, she asked a lot of questions.

I nodded.

"Interesting. How long have you guys been together?"

Why the hell does she want to know? And seriously, what's with the Twenty Questions ?

"A couple of days..."

She put my bear down and once again smiled at me. Wow she smiles a lot.

"Hey Kim." I heard George from outside my door. "Is Hailey in here?"

Before I could answer him, Hailey spoke. "Yeah babe, I'm in here!"

George let himself in. "Babe I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Sorry. It's just that I really wanted to come and say hi to Kimmy."

I cringed at the name 'Kimmy'.

Seriously, what the hell was it with this girl. Was she really that damn interested in knowing about my relationship with Jared?

"- So yeah we'll just leave you be Kim." George said.

I then realized George had been talking to me... and I had been ignoring him.

Ooops !

**... ... ...**

It was nearly midnight and I was still awake in my pj's working with some pastels on my sketching table. I wasn't the only one still awake though - I could hear John and Wesley in the living room with their friends, watching some boxing match. Mandy was most likely sleeping or downstairs, and George had left with Hailey a couple minutes ago.

Since it was pretty quiet upstairs I most defiantly heard the annoying sound a phone makes when it vibrates against furniture. Especially my phone.

_Are you awake ? - Jared_

I smiled and my heart fluttered a little. God, when did I become such a 'girl'.

I shuttered when I began comparing my behavior to how Lissette would act. Ugh, I pray and hope that I never, ever, become like her.

I replied quickly, **Yes - Kim**

Twenty-one seconds later my phone began vibrating again. This time I had an incoming call... from 'Boy You Slow Dance With'

I could only guess that was Jared. When did he change his name on my contacts?

I laughed at the silly name and then sighed as I remembered slow dancing with him.

"Hello?" I answered into the my phone.

_"Kim."_ I could hear a smile in his voice. Speaking of his voice, it made my legs feel like jello.

"Yeah." I said lamely.

There was a quiet pause. Which I interrupted. "Hey, 'Boy You Slow Dance With'. "

He laughed and it made me feel all warm inside. _"You like the name? I changed it last night. Was that okay?"_

I smiled "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly a thought came to me: When was I going to tell Jared about the possibility of me moving to New York?

_"So what are you up to? God, I fucking missed you all day. I wish I could've spent the day with you, its just that I had some work to do."_ Jared spoke smoothly.

I smiled and blushed. "Um, nothing. I was just doing some sketching. And yeah I know how you feel." I admitted shyly. "I missed you a lot too."

He sighed, it made a funny noise with the receiver. _"Oh good! I didn't want to sound like the weird and overly clingy boyfriend."_

I laughed and sighed. "Well f.y.i you aren't overly clingy."

_"So I'm perfectly clingy?"_

"Yes."

There was a brief pause.

"I miss you." I whispered into the phone.

_"Me too. I miss you so much."_

"I'm not being overly clingy?" I asked.

_"Not one bit"_

I walked towards my bed, "So where are you? What are you doing?"

There was the sound of a car passing by. "Well I was walking around but now I'm sitting on the floor. Outside the most beautiful girl in the world's house."

"And who would that be?" I squeaked out.

"You. I'm outside, in your backyard."

As quickly as I could, I made my way outside my balcony. And sure enough, there he was.

Immediately my heart started beating erratically and there was a smile on my face.

"Hi." I said stupidly, still speaking into my phone.

_"Hi beautiful."_

My blush covered my face instantly.

_"I wish I could be closer to see you blush."_

"Where did you learn to be so smooth?" I teased him.

He laughed. _"I didn't learn it anywhere. I was born with it. Either you got it or you don't, love."_

"Nice."

_"You look nice... By the way I absolutely love your froggy pajamas."_

"Shut up! You're going to make my face permanently red."

The sad thing was that I really did fear having my face being permanently red.

_"It's adorable." _He chuckled.

"So what are you doing out so late Mr. Smooth?" I asked with honest curiosity.

He shrugged. _"I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep, sue me."_

My heart skipped a beat.

"Do you think you can stay tonight?" The question slipped out on accident.

He sighed loudly. _"I wish I could, but I kind of have to go home tonight."_

"Oh." I tried to not let the disappointment in my voice too evident.

_"I wish I could though. I really want to."_

"It's okay Jared."

_"I really wish I could kiss you."_

I sighed. "Me too."

Jared abruptly stood up. _"Fuck it."_

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

He laughed._ "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going up there to kiss you."_

And then the line went dead.

I was amazed by his climbing skills. I don't know how he did it but he managed to get on the outside railing of my balcony.

"Be careful!" I whispered.

"Please, I bet I could do this in the middle of a tornado and still survive." He set his feet carefully under the railings to keep his balance there. I prayed that he wouldn't fall.

"When did you learn to climb walls like Romeo?"

He shrugged.

I moved closer, to stand in front of him.

Jared stared into my eyes for the longest time I could ever remember. It felt intense, being under his gaze. It was one of those moments, where - as cheesy as it sounds - where the world stops and its just you and that one other person.

I could see his face perfectly, even if it was dark outside. The only light was coming from the moon and the twinkling string of lights decorating the outside of Mandy's balcony door. It was enough to see him clearly - his beutiful eyes and the faint scar by his eyebrow he aquaired last year in a nasty fight, his soft russet skin, his strong jaw line, and his soft warm lips that were curled into a breath taking smile.

In all senses of the word, Jared Thail was beautiful.

"Jared..." I whispered.

"Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art, as glorious to this night, being o'er my head."

I paused. "What?"

"As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He continued.

What ?

I was trying to piece together what he was saying. Words like '_art_' and '_o'er_' sound so Shakespearian. So like... Romeo and Juliet? Oh!

Jared gave me a crooked smile, I bet he himself saw the lightbulb go off above my head.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo !" I whispered. "Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"But soft ! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou maid art far more fairer than she." Jared whispered in the night.

I felt butterflies in my tummy.

"I don't think we said those lines in the correct order..." I smiled shyly at him.

He shrugged. "I don't care. They sounded better the way we said them anyways."

"To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night."

The butterflies were now full on attacking my insides.

"See the words do sound a lot better like that. Romeo should be following my example."

I giggled lightly. "Wow. When did you become so poetic?"

"I've always been poetic."

I rolled my eyes. "No you haven't."

"Yes I have. You've just never seen me like that before - you bring out the best in me."

Smooth Jared. I could feel the sudden rush of heat to my face. Fuck I hated looking like a fucking tomato.

I felt a pang of sadness. What if I really did have to leave? Would I be able to say goodbye to Jared? I really didn't want to think about it right now, but it was unavoidable.

"What's wrong, Kim?" His warm hand came in contact with my cheek and I instinctively leaned into his touch - I felt sparks go off. "Is my poetry really _that_ bad?"

I carefuly shook my head.

"What's the matter then?"

I sighed, "I have something to tell you..."

Jared looked scared for the tinniest of seconds.

"Oh... "

"Yeah." I was really not looking forward to telling him.

His hand was still on my cheek, stroking it gently.

I really didn't want to do this ! It could ruin everything between us.

"I might be moving to New York." The words came out slowly and very low, but I was almost certain Jared heard them.

We stood there silent for five minutes. But it felt like fucking forever. This was exactly what I had been afraid of. I knew it was going to ruin us. I should've waited longer.

"Can you please say something." I pleaded.

"Wow... I really wasn't expecting hearing that. I should've known though. I mean it's never a good thing to hear the words, 'I have to tell you something'." He let out a shaky breath, fanning my face in the process.

"Just give me a second, please."

I wanted to cry. "I don't want to move though. I want to stay here... I want to be with you."

Fuck if I cared that I sounded like a clingy girlfriend.

Tears were starting to come out, and I immediatly felt Jared's arms envelope me in his warmth. I realized he had already hopped over the railing. He hugged me tightly and I never wanted him to let go of me.

"Kim everythings going to be all right. Please don't cry." His words were soothing enough to help me control my sobs, but the tears still flowed freely.

"I don't want you to move either, Kim." His voice came out strangled and it broke my heart. "I need you... more than anything else. But don't worry, we'll figure something out." It sounded more like he was trying to convice himself.

Suddenly he cupped my face gently, and placed a sweet and tender kiss on my lips.

"I promise Kim, I won't let anything separate us." Jared whispered fiercely, his voice full of confidence and promise.

And for the first time today, I belived that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**to be continued...**

Well damn. Sorry it took so damn long for me to update. Don't you hate when writters do that? I know I do... Anywho, enjoy the nice cute couple stuff while it lasts cos the teenage drama drama drama is about to fucking beging. Please review, like if you are already reading, you might as well review. Shoutout to those who have reviewed. Btw, have a little faith in me. I may take forever to update sometimes, but I am not planning on abandoning this story ever.

Btw, if anyone cares to know I am changing my pen-name to '**Souped AleSunshine**'. It's an inside thing I'm doing w. my friend Souped Yessy.

And also, if you are really into this story, sorry but I have two new fanfics in the works. That means that it may take me forever to update. Both fanfics will be Edward & Bella; AH & MATURE. Let me know if you are interested. Just to let you know: One will be prego Bella & funny/immature Edward. The other will be innocent Bella & cocky, corrupted, motorcycle loving Edward; Souped Yessy & I like to call him Dirtward.

-love, Sunshinee xD a.k.a Souped AleSunshie (formally known as mccartneycullenjacksoN)

**PLAYLIST ::**

-Need You, Lady Antebellum

-Kissing You, Des'ree

-Heartbeat, Stereo Skyline

-Stuck in The Moment, Justin Bieber


	17. Saturday Blues

**Chapter 17 - Saturday Blues**

* * *

_What am I afraid of? This is suppose to be what dreams are made of.  
But people I don't have the time to hang with, always look at me and say the same shit  
You promised me you would never change._

_'The Resistance' - Drake_

* * *

**(JPOV)**

Fuck. My. Life.

The reason for my being, the girl I was head over heals in love with, my fucking soul mate, she was moving to New York. It wasn't set in stone that she was moving but at the moment it was a fucking huge possibility.

And what the fuck could I do about it? Absofuckinglutley nothing. The only thing I could do was tell her.

I had to tell her the secret, I knew that already. And it would have to be soon. But I was too scared, too afraid of what might happen. She could freak out like Emily did. She could think I was lying to her, then she would hate me - I think that would be too unbearable.

Telling would be, no doubt, a bad mistake. I really could not afford to lose her. I would fucking die if I lost her. Or if she really did end up leaving for New York.

Either way I was fucked.

"Fucking pull yourself together Jared." Paul said, putting a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly brushed off as I got in my car. "I know what you're thinking... or at least I have a very good idea of what you are thinking about. Let me just tell you, one more time, that you are fucking overreacting !"

I scowled at him. "Fuck off Paul. I'm not in the fucking mood."

He laughed - the fucker had balls- loudly and walked around quickly to get in the passenger seat. It was around 7:30 a.m, and we were outside my house about to head to school.

Last night I couldn't stay over Kim's house because of patrols, and when I got home I was a fucking mess. I didn't get much sleep. I woke up about half an hour ago to take a shower. Then I grabbed some black jeans and a white t-shirt, and a random flannel shirt from the floor, shook my wet hair, grabbed three grannola bars, and made my way outside. Little did I know Paul was waiting for me on the porch.

"Well you're of-fly moody today." He continued on laughing and I grew even more annoyed with him. After a while his laughter died off. "Relax man, you really are over reacting."

I huffed out an annoyed breath and started making my way through the quiet streets of La Push.

"Dude, I know you aren't really asking for my opinion or advice, but I think you should tell her."

I looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you crazy? She'd fucking hate me!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "You can't know that."

"I'm not going to fucking tell her." I said stubbornly.

"She's your _soulmate_ and all that crap right? Isn't she supposed to understand?"

In the back of my mind I knew that and it gave me small hope. But there was a greater chance of things ending bad, and I really did not want to get my hopes up only to have them smashed.

"Did Emily understand when Sam told her?" I challenged.

I knew _I_ was right, because Paul Tatum being right for a chance was too fucking good to be true.

He shook his head. "But she did come around eventually..."

"That's not good enough for me!" I yelled, all of a sudden trying to stand up in my car seat because I really did not know what else to do with myself.

Paul chuckled. "Sit your ass down, or you're going to wreck your car! My point is that it will all workout in the end... It has to! You two are fucking _soulmates_, you_ idiot_!"

I sat back down and nearly kicked myself for being so damn stupid.

Of course it would workout! We were soulmates, we were destined to be together. How could I forget the most important detail of all?

I laughed. "Well Paul, I didn't fucking know you had a soft side!"

He looked at me menacingly. " I don't have a fucking soft side. You know I could kill you right?"

I laughed again. "Please, I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Look we're brothers, so I have to pull your head out of your ass sometimes, but I don't have soft side. So please don't let me catch you telling anyone that. I have a reputation to keep."

I grinned at him, "Whatever."

We slowly pulled into the La Push High parking lot and I turned off the car.

"I hate school. Why do have to keep coming? We're already protecting everyone, I don't see the need to continue on being here." Paul ranted on. Wow he was whinny.

I didn't say anything as we exited my car and headed towards the nearest picninc table, which was in front of the school's entrance. I sat on the table and put my feet on the sitting part loudly.

I was about to bring up Paul's '_soft side_' again, when I heard the annoying giggles coming from my left. I turned my head and saw my 'ex' Lissette staring at me with a very familiar looking girl. It took me a while to realise that the girl was George's girlfriend, Hailey. She, Hailey, continued on staring me and it made me uncomfortable.

I was pretty sure my discomfort was showing. Fuck if I tried to play it off.

"Dude," I heard Paul whisper. "Who is that hot chick with Lissette and why is she staring at you?"

"Eh, that would be Hailey, Kim's older brother's girlfriend."

"Oh." Was all he said.

All of a sudden I sat up straighter and my heart started beating faster. That could only mean one thing... Kim _Motherfucking_ Cohnell was entering the premisses.

I stood up ignoring Paul when he said ,"Pussy whipped." -yeah he knew where I was going- and made my way to the spot where Kim and Mandy get droped off.

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. Fuck, what if she told me we had to breakup because she really was moving to New York. That thought alone made a weird feeling go through my heart.

Paul was right. I really was pussy whipped.

I put my hands in my pocket and felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I resisted the urge to rip that person's hand off - I really hated when people touched me without my permission. Well exept Kim.

I put a scowl on my face - to try and scare who ever was touching me - before looking at the person.

"Jared!" Hailey squealed. It hurt my ears. "How fancy seeing you here!"

_What an airhead. I just saw you a minute ago_, I thought.

I gave her a nod and a tight lipped smile. Her very presence was annoying me.

"So how have you been?" She asked as she put her hand on my arm.

I tried to politely yank my arm away from her.

"Good." Was my response. Short and simple, leaving no room for conversation.

But Hailey obviously could not take a hint. "Really, that's awesome! Listen we should totally hangout one of these days."

I made a face that said _'With you? Ha, never. Dream on!' . _And she cowered away slightly.

"I meant with Kim and George, silly." She giggled.

Seriously?_ Silly_ ? Who fucking says that anymore?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl my heart starts doing double time for. And Hailey was ruining the moment by continuing on talking about god-knows-what. I tuned her out to the best of my ability.

Kim stepped out of her car wearing another one of her adorable sweaters and a babyblue dress. She fixed her sweater and smoothed the skirt of her dress. She stood waiting for Mandy to get out of the car - I realized today was going to be Mandy's first day back.

Mandy handed Kim her messenger bag as she got out of the car, and she also smoothed her clothes.

Kim's eyes roamed around, hopefully searching for me. Her eyes finally settled on me and I swear I heard someone's phone go off, their ringtone being a teenage love song. It was something right out of a chessy movie.

Except it wasn't; I was one lucky motherfucker.

"Hey." I whispered smoothly in her ear. After a few seconds I still had no response from her. That obviously worried me. "Kim?"

I pulled back trying to see her eyes, but they were fixated on something behind me. I followed her gaze towards where I had left Paul a few minutes ago when I was waiting for Kim. My eyes halted when I saw Hailey and Lissette looking at Kim and I; They whispering but I honestly did not want to know what or who about.

And suddenly I was not such a lucky motherfucker. Because Lissette was suddenly approaching me. And I do me, just me, and only me.

"Jared." She cooed.

I felt Kim tense up.

_Shit._

I gave a nod in Lissette's direction. That was my way of acknowledging her.

"Oh hey Kim." Lissette greated with false politeness.

"Hi." Kim said quietly.

Oh no. This was not good.

"So anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party." the skank told me directly. "It'll be just like old times." she batted her eyes suggestively.

"No." I shook my head.

"Please! We miss you," she whined. Her face was getting on my last nerve. "I miss you..."

I snorted. "I sure don't miss you."

I saw my Kim smiling.

"You can bring her if you want." Lissette added. As if it would make a difference.

Kim started laughing. "Lets go Jared." She said through giggles. "We're going to be late for class."

I smiled and took her tiny hand.

As we walked away Kim muttered. "Desperate dumb bitch."

"That was fucking hilarious!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "She's so delusional! Its scary how many brain cells she must be lacking!"

"Yeah..." I agreed as I watched Kim dodge a puddle.

"So listen," Kim began, "My parents are coming home to have dinner with us this weekend and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come. Its no big deal though. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

I could tell that it was in fact a big deal.

I nodded. "I'll go."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Is it a really formal thing?

She shrugged. "I don't think so. We're going to a restaurant. Also, Demi and Jordy are going so don't feel too worried."

"Okay. I'm chill, don't worry."

**... ... ...**

(_Five days later; Saturday_)

I was defiantly_ not_ chill.

I ran my hands through my hair in utter frustration. Ugh ! What the hell am I supposed to fucking wear ? I've been standing in front of my closet for ten fucking minutes and I honestly do not know what to fucking wear. Do I go formal? Casual maybe ? Do I dress like I would normally dress... Or like a fucking tool ?

Wow. I can't believe that I am a straight guy having this problem. What. The. Fuck.

So this is what it's like to be a fucking girl. Gah, I hope I never in my life have to go through this again.

"Do you need help getting dressed Jared?" asked Annie in her adorable voice.

She squealed in delight when I abruptly picked her up.

"Well Annie, I think I could use some help. What do you think I should wear to diner with Kim's parents? What should I wear?"

Annie looked so adorable - taking my question into serious consideration. It was so adorable that I almost didn't notice the female entering my room.

"Are you going to a restaurant or is it at home?" asked Emily.

"Knock much, Em?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "It's funny Jared, because I don't remember you ever knocking when you come over. Hmm, it seems like your bad manners are rubbing off on me."

A loud obnoxious laugh came out from outside my door.

"Ah man ! Burn... Epic burn. Good job, Em, we're finally rubbing off on you." Paul complimented Emily as he came inside my room.

"Please stop being a dumbass. I'm afraid that you are gonna rub off on Annie." I muttered, sarcasm oozing from my tone.

He glared at me, in which I returned a smirk. "I'm afraid your asshole personality is gonna rub off on poor little Annie."

Emily slapped the back of our heads. "Both of you stop being idiots! And keep off the foul language. Annie shouldn't have to hear those words."

"Well fuck, you don't gotta fucking hit us!" I complained even though it didn't hurt. "And c'mon you should know that having me as a brother will result in a potty mouth. Isn't that right Annie?"

Annie giggled. "Hell yeah!"

"You know 'hell' isn't technically a swear-"

Little Annie interrupted Paul. "Dumbass."

Emily gasped. "Jared! You have to stop swearing around her!"

I groaned.

"Now answer the question!" she demanded. "Dinner at home or a restaurant?"

"Uh, at a restaurant. It's not just me that's going though. Her friends Jordy and Demi are too."

"You're wearing a suit." Emily decided.

"What?" My voice was panicked because guess what, I was fucking panicking. Suits meant it was a big deal and if it was a big deal then I would for sure screw it up... badly. "Demi and Jordy are going to, that has to mean its casual!"

She smiled sympathetically at me. "Oh Jared. Jared, Jared! What am I going to do with you? If it's meeting her parents then it must be important. And if it's not, you at least get to look nice."

"Whatever." I muttered and pulled out my grey suit.

I smiled. "It doesn't fit!" My voice sounded a lot more exited than I meant for.

Emily glared at me and then five seconds later she threw me a sickly sweet smile. "That's okay. I'm sure Sam's suit will fit you."

And sure enough Emily was right about two things: Sam's suit did fit me - like a glove actually- and diner was not a casual event today. All of the men were wearing their best clothes.

As I stepped on Kim's porch, Jordy came out of the house wearing a sharp navy-blue suit.

"Well, well Jared." He said stepping closer.

"Hey man." I said in a mocking warning tone.

He laughed. "Chill dude, totally not my type. Actually I'm not that sure what my type is... And besides, I was gonna tell you that you did a shit job with your tie."

What. The. Fuck?

I ignored his jab. "What do you mean you aren't sure what your type is?"

He frowned and sighed loudly. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but, have you... Have you ever woken up with an urge to have a girl underneath you?"

I let out a laugh. "What?"

"Jared." He yelled very annoyed. "I'm being serious! I want to have a 'straight' guy conversation right now and you aren't helping."

I heard the seriousness in his voice. "In all seriousness?"

Jordy nodded.

"Um yeah." I cleared my throat. This conversation was getting real awkward real fast. "Typically 'straight guys' have that as their first thought in the morning. But... you, you're gay. Aren't you?"

"Fuck you... And yeah. More or less. Today less I guess. " Jordy shrugged like it was nothing. I felt awkward.

Not that I have anything against being, you know gay, but this information seemed like something you tell your close friend. Not your close friend's boyfriend/ soulmate/ honorable werewolf.

Jordy laughed. "It's no big deal you know. If I trust you enough with Kimmy, then I trust you with this. No biggie."

I tried to shrugg it off.

_Yep. No biggie... No biggie my ass. _

Jordy smirked. "I can tell this is making you uncomfortable."

"What's making who uncomfortable?" Kim asked, comming out of nowhere really.

And all I could say was. "Damn."

For someone who dressed amazingly innocent and modest, Kim sure knew how to get me going. The dress she wore was very innocent: above her knees, strapless, and a very appealing cream color. With reasonably hight black pumps.

I heard Jordy whistle and I growled at him. Please excuse me going all caveman.

Jordy stiffled a laugh. "I was telling Jared that I think I'm going straight."

Kim started choking and I instinctively pulled her into my arms and gently patted her back. When Kim was breathing normally again she stayed in my arms and I smirked.

"What?" Kim screeched. "You're straight now?"

I put my arms on her shoulders. "Kim, please calm down."

"Kim, you knew I was never fully gay. I am also not fully straight either." Jordy mummbled. "I was playing the field a little and expirimenting, but that was it. I don't know what's going on... I'm just-"

"Confused." Kim finished for him. "It's okay Jordy. Really none of us know what we are going to want twenty years from. Fuck, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life, why should you? We're fucking teenagers dude. We have like forever to figure the hard stuff out."

_Some of us don't really have forever, though._

Jordy smiled at her. "You know Jared, you are one lucky guy."

I grinned widely. _No shit_, I wanted to say. Instead, I said "I know."

"But did you know man, I was Kim's first boyfriend?" Jordy sounded smug. "Yeah, I tapped that already." He added casually.

Jordy was gay, I knew that. But telling me he was Kim's first boyfriend didn't make my blood boil any less. I glared at him, willing the universe to swallow him whole.

"Oh my god!" Kim yelled. "You did not tap that. You barley held hands with_ that_."

"Well whatever! In fourth grade holding hands _is_ tapping that!"

Kim snorted.

"You look nice Jared." she commented.

Before we could enjoy the moment someone interrupted us.

"KIM!" Yelled a voice from the inside.

My love sighed. "Jared, I think it's time you meet my parents."

She did not look too happy about that.

* * *

**to be continued...**

Ah fuck. I think that is considered a cliffy. This story is quickly coming to its end. There are about 2 or 3 more chapters, not counting the epilogue. I'm gonna be honest and say its sort of written.I keep saying it is but its not fully. And I don't always have time. Much less now that I have started writing two new fanfics. &Sorry if this chapter felt rushed. Its been some-what written for a while now & I really wanted to update.

Incase anyone is still reading this... How do you think the dinner will go?

Idk if anyone had noticed this but I keep using rap lyrics. Not many people would agree but I think rappers are like poets. In a way, you know. They make rhymes that have a flow and if you actually listen, you hear beautiful words put together. They tell a story and shit. You have to listen listen to it. You'll be surprised at metaphors and they use.

-love, Souped AleSunshine (formally known as mccartneycullenjacksoN)

**PLAYLIST::**

-The Resistance, Drake

-Nightmares of The Bottom, Lil Wayne

-Need You, Lady Antebellum


End file.
